


The Wand and The Scepter

by ShadowOfArnor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Victorian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 74,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOfArnor/pseuds/ShadowOfArnor
Summary: The Wizarding World1884In 19th-Century London, goes to work at the Ministry ofMagic as though it were any other day. But she's thrustinto a mission to Egypt to help break the curses surroundingthe ruins of an ancient city, and remove anymagical artifacts before the Muggles find them.In a team with Aurors, a curse breaker, and a man fromthe Department of Mysteries, Perpugilliam must keep herwits about her as they encounter political upheaval, fantasticbeasts, and the attention of a dashing wizard archaeologistwho threatens to whisk her off her feet. But theirarrival at the ancient city reveals a mystery that could spelldoom for them all.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 2





	1. Another Day at the Ministry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic of J.K. Rowling's Wizarding World. It does not contain any characters from her works but does take place in the Wizarding World. So, expect to visit the Ministry of Magic, travel by portkey, and undertake an adventure with magic, wizards, and fantastic beasts!

"Ouch!"

Perpugilliam Atwood woke with a start, rubbing her forehead with her hand as she scowled at the tawny owl that, with a flap of its great wings, left her shoulder to alight in its cage.

"That was quite rude, Halwyn!" she said to the bird who ignored her and pecked at the dead mouse it had killed last night.

Perri, which she preferred her friends to call her, stretched and yawned. She had gone to bed early the night before so she would be awake and aware on Monday morning. Dim light came in through the window adding scant illumination to the embers that smoldered in her fireplace.

She glanced at the clock that hung on the wall. It was not an ordinary clock, though, having no numbers and four arms. The top spot where the twelve would normally be was labeled "NOW." The arms each held a word, _Shopping_ , _Brethel_ (Perri's sister), _Work_ , and _Holiday._ The "Work" arm pointed almost straight up.

Perpugilliam Atwood was a witch. A witch that was late for work.

"Oh, my!" Perri cried, throwing back the blankets and leaping out of bed. "Why didn't you wake me sooner!"

Halwyn clicked in response.

Bare feet slapped on the hardwood floor as she ran to the kitchen, snatching her wand from her nightstand on her way by. The wand danced an intricate pattern in her hand, as though she were conducting an orchestra, and a fire sprang to life on the stove as a cast iron pan drifted gently to the burner. Soon, eggs and ham were cooking and Perri went back to her bedroom to clean and dress. _No time for a bath._

"What a shame." Baths were a guilty pleasure.

"Aguamenti," she uttered the incantation as she swished her wand in a sideways "S" pattern at the basin that stood near her tub. A jet of water shot from the wand-tip, filling the vessel in a matter of seconds. Before she could talk herself out of it, she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and dunked her head in the cold liquid. With her hands, she made sure her long, black hair was drenched, then pulled up, spluttering.

Now waving her wand at her face, she shut her eyes once more. "Scourgify."

Invisible hands roughly scrubbed her hair, the scent of perfumed soap wafting around her. The spell only took a couple minutes and left her wide awake. Next came a quick examination in the mirror, which showed her clean hair and spotless face. When she smiled, her child-like face smiled back, complete with dimples. Perri always looked younger than her age, which became a problem when she entered adulthood. Even in her early twenties, her face resembled a child's, with her perfect skin, rosy cheeks, and the aforementioned dimples. But her brown eyes betrayed a mixture of wonder and wisdom that came with maturity.

Satisfied with her handiwork, she did the same with her body, letting the Scouring Charm do its job. Skipping her bath made all the difference in time, and she no longer had to rush to work.

Perri donned a light-blue dress in the Aesthetic style, without bustle or corset. The fashion of the day insisted on clothes that were uncomfortable at best and damaging at worst. Witches typically opted for more comfortable clothing, such as robes. Unlike most of her kind, Perri chose to live in a Muggle town, so her fashion choices had to fit in.

Back at the mirror, she frowned at the mess of clean, wet hair on her head. She needed to make it presentable, and _fast._ Again her wand raised and with a simple incantation, her long hair pulled itself up from where it lay down her back to tie above her head, with the ends dangling behind her neck in curls.

"There," she smiled with satisfaction. "Now, I look like an ordinary Muggle woman." Unlike her peers—and her family—she enjoyed living among Muggles. Of course, she had no qualms about the Wizarding world, but she was fascinated by the non-magical people and their customs.

Back in the kitchen, she transferred the cooked food to a plate and settled at the dining table. Her house had a parlor, dining room, kitchen, and two bedrooms. More rooms than a single woman needed, but she was comfortable there. Dozens of candles in the chandelier bathed the room in a warm glow as she ate. An issue of _The Daily Prophet_ sat on the table nearby. The front page headline read "English National Quidditch Team to Play in World Cup."

The _Prophet_ was dated "April 15, 1884."

"Today's paper! Thank you, Halwyn!" The owl hooted from the bedroom.

Sliding it away from her, she sighed. "Alas, there's no time to read."

Once finished with her breakfast, Perri padded into the parlor and opened the front door, revealing her neighborhood in all its glory. Camden Town was a nice middle-class suburb of London. The houses spaced along the road were very much like Perri's—small, brick or wooden buildings of modest size. She loved it there. The people were pleasant, the air was fresh, and the noise of the city was barely audible.

Rain fell from the darkened sky to patter noisily on the walkway and the puddles that had already formed in her yard. Men left their homes to walk briskly down the road, umbrellas raised above their heads. Many of them greeted each other as they walked.

No one noticed Perri as she stood in her doorway. Spells had been cast on her house to make it look like an old abandoned building. A party of ten wizards could be on the lawn, and nobody on the street would see or hear them. Every Muggle hurried past it, a few of them casting looks of disgust as they sped by. The spell made them all fear it, and then forget about it shortly after passing it. Perri waved to them, even though she was invisible to them.

_Not the best day for going to work Muggle-style._ Glancing back inside, she saw the parlor's fireplace sitting cold and dark across the room. She could travel by Floo powder to save more time—and stay dry.

"You will never find adventure by taking the easy route."

Her mind made, Perri prepared for her walk, then left the house. With her cloak tightly about her and umbrella held high above her head, she strode to the end of her walkway. The spell wall was impossible to detect, but she imagined a prickle of electricity as she waited there, one step away from the Muggle world. A group of men marched past her house, each coming within inches of her face without noticing her. Once the men had rushed by, she stepped out on the sidewalk.

"Mr. Weatherby!" A portly man in a gray business suit turned to look back toward her. A smile spread across his face when he saw Perri and paused for her to catch up.

"Good morning, Miss Atwood," he said. "Off to work?"

"That I am, Mr. Weatherby."

"You know..." The man cast a curious glance at Perri as he fell into step beside her. "We have walked to town every day, and I have never seen you exit your home. Where _do_ you live?"

"Do you plan to call on me?" The hint of a grin betrayed her mock surprise as her friend stammered something nervously.

"Of course not! I am happily married." He held up his hand where a gold ring could be seen on his fat finger. "I was curious, is all."

"Oh, well I live down the street. Perhaps I live in the abandoned house."

Mr. Weatherby laughed at her jest and then glanced back at Perri's home. He shivered. "That place should be torn down."

"Oh my! I hope not! I like that house."

"How can you like such a wreck," Mr. Weatherby said, frowning.

"Oh, I'm sure living there would be dreadful. But I picture it as the seed for a wondrous story. Imagine it surrounded in Gothic mystery, with ghosts wandering its halls."

"The place gives me chills," Mr. Weatherby muttered.

Perri continued with her whimsy as though her friend had not spoken. "I wish one day, a great writer like Le Fanu or Stevenson would see that house and be _inspired!_ "

Her walking companion shook his head. "You always fail to find the bad in anything."

"On the contrary, Mr. Weatherby, I never fail to find the good in anything."

The kindly man raised an eyebrow. "And what can you say about this weather?"

"That the air is fresh and invigorating."

The stout man gave her a curious look, wonder shining in his eyes and tugging at his lips. "I cannot understand why you are not married, Miss Atwood."

"Because I've no time to worry about such things. There is a world out there, Mr. Weatherby, and I intend to experience it."

"Surely you must get lonely?"

"I have my work and my friends."

"But without love..."

"Love will have to find me. I will never search for it."

"Then, for your sake, I hope your government job lets you travel. I haven't met a government man yet who deserves to steal your heart."

"Oh, you're a silly man!" The two laughed. Her "government job" was the Ministry of Magic, but she couldn't tell him that.

Main Street spread out before them, and they joined the forest of umbrellas that moved slowly along the sidewalk. Horse-drawn carriages rattled by, the animals' heads bent low against the rain.

"Let me hail your cab, Miss Atwood."

Heels scraped on concrete as Perri stepped back from the road while Mr. Weatherby waved down a hansom.

A small, black carriage came to a halt at the curb, its single horse snorting its displeasure at the weather. The driver nodded to them from his perch behind and above the two-person cab, raindrops pattering loudly on the awning over his head. One of the two wheels rode through a puddle, soaking her friend's feet as it came to a stop. _Oh dear,_ Perri thought with a cringe. As an independent witch, she didn't enjoy the need of Muggle men to open doors for women. By all rights, it should have been her feet that got soaked.

Mr. Weatherby shrugged. "It's a wet day. It was bound to happen."

"You are so gallant," Perri said, in a proper response, as the man accepted her hand and helped her up into the contraption.

"Until tomorrow morning?" the polite man said, holding the door for their farewell.

"Perhaps. But you never know what the day will bring. Until we meet again, Mr. Weatherby!"

Her friend shut the door and took a step back.

"To Whitehall, in London, my good man!" she announced, and the driver, with a curt nod, shook the reins and the horse pulled the carriage out into traffic.

***

Perri enjoyed her ride, as always. The hansom rattled along roads that changed haphazardly from cobblestone to concrete and even to dirt as it ran from Camden Town to London. She marveled at the architecture and the vast number of Muggles walking this way and that as they hurried to work. Sheltered inside from the shower, Perri watched as the small business district of Camden Town turned into a neighborhood of homes far more elaborate than those on her street. Here, mansions rose up with many floors and spires, their property surrounded by brick walls with dark cast iron gates. A majestic purple house stood set back from the road with tall spires and a spacious yard separated from the sidewalk by a tremendous black metal fence. Perri stared at it with longing as she rode past. The garden before the porch was rich with color. Smoke drifted lazily into the rain-soaked sky from two of its chimneys. People lived there in comfort. A family, perhaps.

A sigh escaped her lips as she pulled her gaze back from the estate. One day, she might settle down in a place like that. But not now. There was still too much life to live and the thought of retiring—even in such a magnificent home—felt like a weight on her heart.

Soon, the homes of Camden Town vanished as the vehicle made its way deeper into London. Downtown London always fascinated Perri by the sheer number of people in one place. With all the magnificence of Wizarding accomplishments, cities were a purely Muggle invention—and this city was impressive.

London had a charm of its own, and it showed in its architecture with its massive stone buildings, its shops, its streets, and of course, its people. The hansom turned onto Whitehall, the wheels splashing through puddles that had sprung up in the torrent. This was a broad road where many government structures were built. It was also the location of her work.

They stopped at the curb near a series of small stores. Perri climbed out and paid the driver, careful to pull Muggle money from her bag. The man smiled and tipped his hat to her, as he shook the reins and the carriage pulled out into traffic. With her umbrella overhead, she walked a short distance to a tiny storefront in a big granite building. The sign above the door read _The Black Bezoar Apothecary_ , and she chuckled at the implication. Muggles may be inventive with their cities and devices but wizards had their own cleverness. It was as though there were two Londons: one the Muggles could see and one only the Wizarding world could see. The entire storefront had spells designed to make it visible only to wizards. Any non-magical person walking down the street would see the flower shop followed by the cafe, and completely overlook the apothecary nestled between them. All of London was speckled with other such Wizarding establishments, all cleverly hidden from the unsuspecting population.

A bell tinkled above her head as she entered _The Black Bezoar_. An old man in yellow robes standing behind a counter smiled at her as she closed her umbrella and stamped the water off her boots.

"It's really coming down today," the old man said pleasantly as Perri strode down the aisle past the counter.

"That it is, Mr. Trinket," she said, as she made for the back of the shop.

"No purchases?"

"I'm sorry. Running late."

"Perhaps tomorrow, then?" he called after her as she opened the door to the back rooms.

Perri waved to him as she disappeared through the door.

A corridor ran to the back of the store, with doors opening off it starting ten feet in. Perri drew her wand from her coat and twirled it in a spiral pattern at the bare wall to her left.

"Revelio!" she said, and a doorway-sized section sunk inward then slid soundlessly to one side, revealing a five-foot-wide closet empty save for a string that dangled from the ceiling. It was not attached to any device but just hung there as though it had come through an unseen hole.

Once inside the tiny room, Perri turned to face the doorway, which quickly closed in the reverse of how it opened. The small enclosure plunged into instant darkness. Raising her hand toward the ceiling, she felt around for the string, then pulled.

A squishy, sucking sound came from all around her, and she found herself hurtling downward at an alarming rate. She never quite got used to the feeling—it felt too much like plummeting to her death.

The Ministry of Magic concealed itself from the world by existing far underground. While most employees entered the building through the Floo Network, the apothecary had many of these portals with which to enter from the street.

The sensation of flying downward lasted for only a few seconds before she was suddenly standing on a platform in an enormous room that stretched outward from where she stood against one wall. She breathed deeply for a moment, allowing her insides to settle from the sudden stop.

_Pop!_

A man dressed in a black suit and purple tie appeared beside her. With a quick, congenial smile to the man, she walked off her platform into the Atrium of the Ministry of Magic.

It was the biggest room Perri had ever seen, and it stretched far to the other side. The _click-clack_ of her Muggle shoes on the polished dark wood floor was drowned out by the immense crowd. Over a hundred witches and wizards in all manner of dress walked hither and thither in the massive hall, although most of them headed toward the far end.

Perri strode through the Atrium, joining the throng that squeezed in on both sides. The shiny, dark paneled walls were lined with many gilded fireplaces, out of which a wizard or a witch appeared in a _whoosh_ of green fire. The ceiling was peacock-blue and inlaid with golden symbols that moved of their own accord.

"Good morning, Perpugilliam," said a deep voice beside her.

Perri looked up at the man in bright orange robes who smiled down at her. Although too small to be a half-giant, Gildas Cummins was a monster of a man at six-foot-five, with broad shoulders and big muscles. But despite his intimidating appearance, Perri considered him to be one of the gentlest men she had ever met.

"As I have said before, Gildas, my friends call me Perri."

His laugh rose from his gut to boom in the acoustics of the immense lobby.

"But I so love your name, Perpugilliam!"

"I see you're running late as well," Perri said.

"Aye, the missus had some chores for me. What's your excuse?"

"Nothing as reasonable as that," she said with a chuckle. "I simply overslept."

An immense fountain rose from the middle of the room. Standing in the center of the circular pool were the golden statues of a witch and a wizard. The wizard held his wand pointing straight upward, as though in triumph. Grouped around them were statues of a goblin, a centaur, and a house elf, all of whom gazed up at the two with adoration. Jets of colored water shot glittering out of the ends of the two wands, the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and the house elf's big floppy ears.

Perri shook her head. "I still think it's too much."

"I'm certain the goblins don't like it," Gildas agreed.

The two hurried along, through a set of golden gates at the far end of the room. The chamber beyond was smaller and presented twenty doorways to twenty identical sets of stone spiral staircases. Lines of people queued up at each one.

"We made it just in time!" Perri said. "The queues aren't too long."

Gildas motioned for Perri to join the shortest queue and the two chatted as each person in front of them disappeared through the opening. After only a few minutes, Perri stepped across the threshold onto one of the moving stairs and took a moment to steady herself. Gildas followed suit below her.

The moving staircase wound its corkscrew way in a shaft just wide enough to fit them, the dull grinding of stone against stone echoing throughout the circular chamber. The shaft itself was well lit with torches in evenly spaced sconces, and if it wasn't cheerful, it was at least functional. People stood there at various heights, waiting to hop off at their desired floor, some chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Three origami birds flew past her head, one nearly grazing her hair as it soared upward. Perri smiled as they flapped their paper wings. _Interdepartmental memos,_ she thought. _I hope none are going to my office._

An open doorway in the wall above approached, and Perri could just discern the sign beside it that read:

_Level 7_

_Department of Magical Games and Sports_

A witch Perri had seen almost every day, yet had never spoken to, hopped onto the strange lift before her. Perri remained on her step as the stone contraption continued its laborious journey upward.

The next doorway came into view with its own placard:

_Level 6_

_Department of Magical Transport_

Once again, Perri stayed put and waited patiently. Gildas disembarked with a wave and strode away down the corridor.

Finally, her floor arrived and she prepared to step off the staircase. Its sign became visible as she steeled herself for the transition.

_Level 5_

_Department of International Magical Cooperation_

The threshold came and she hopped nimbly onto the dark wood of the corridor and set off at a quick walk, her shoes clattering loudly with every step. The walls were a somber brown and lit with lanterns spaced at even intervals. Several doorways passed by before she reached her own.

Her small office housed two desks which faced each other from their own ends of the room, with little space between them. The neatly ordered desk on the left belonged to Perri, while the one on the right, under three teetering piles of parchment, was her office-mate Justin's. But for all its cramped quarters, it had a window enchanted to display a view of Whitehall as though from one floor above the apothecary. Carriages rattled past and the sea of umbrellas that jostled along glittered with rainwater. The scene was dull and gray with fog and mist. It all looked dreary, but Perri would prefer to be out walking in the storm to being cooped up in her office. With a sigh, she settled herself in her seat.

Pictures of her sisters Brethel and Bryn, her little brother Arofan, and her mother smiled at her as she sat down. An origami bird fidgeted beside a file that lay in the center of her desk.

She glanced over at Justin's desk but could see no movement behind the towers of paperwork. Justin Bedfellow was a tiny middle-aged man with a receding hairline and perpetually wrinkled clothing. He had a habit of coming in late and leaving early. Perri used to wonder why they kept him on, but she eventually realized he did a job nobody wanted: International Complaints.

Perri had initially considered her job to be much more interesting, but the Foreign Magic post had been quite boring lately. She flipped open the file she had been working on when she left the office on Friday. A Wizarding family from Siberia had recently moved to settle in England, and the Ministry knew little-to-nothing about how magic was treated in that country. Perri had to discover what they were capable of and if there was anything the Ministry should be concerned with.

She sighed and looked up from her work. "Another dull case," she said. "I wish something _exciting_ would come my way!"

" _That_ might be exciting," came a voice from across the room.

Perri frowned and stared at the unmoving wall of parchment. "Is that you, Justin? I thought you weren't here yet."

"I came in early. I was told the Turkish ambassador's complaints were of high priority."

"Oh," Perri said. "So, _what_ might be exciting?"

"The memo. One came for you about fifteen minutes ago. Should be on your desk."

As if in response, the origami bird hopped onto her file. The paper animal pecked at her as she grabbed it and unfolded the memo it was made of.

_Miss Atwood,_

_Please come to an emergency meeting in my office at 8:00 a.m. sharp._

_P.S._

_Don't be late. I can take it from Mr. Bedfellow, but not from you._

_— Mr. Wilton_ _Havisham_

Perri looked at the clock that hung on the wall beside the door. It read 8:12.

"Oh, my!" The chair fell over as she jumped to her feet and bustled to the door. "I'm late!" 


	2. A Special Assignment

Perri's boss, Mr. Havisham, occupied a spacious office at the end of her corridor, which she ran down oblivious to the people who stared at her as she passed. Hesitating a moment to catch her breath at the ornate door with its brass knob, she entered the room.

Four wizards and a witch turned in their seats to gaze up at Perri as she strode confidently into the office. Mr. Havisham sat behind the largest oak desk she had ever seen, his robes neat and orderly, his short black hair immaculate. Most of his guests looked familiar, having passed them in the halls, but she had never met them. A man with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes was new to her. The witch smiled pleasantly as Perri took a seat beside her. The stranger watched her carefully, his lips pulling at a wry grin that Perri found unsettling. Ignoring the others, she gazed inquiringly at the man in charge.

Mr. Havisham glared at her. "You're late."

"Yes, sir." No explanation was necessary—Perri had always been a reliable employee.

"I suppose more introductions are needed," he grumbled. "Miss Atwood, allow me to introduce to you, Mr. Eudolphine Barnabus from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He's a curse breaker."

Perri nodded to the tall, slim man with a young face and black wavy hair. He regarded her with distaste, however, his gaze lingering on her dress.

"We have Mr. Thaddeus Quint, from the Department of Mysteries." The blond-haired man tipped his head to her.

_That does not surprise me,_ Perri thought as she returned the greeting. _He looks pretty mysterious._

"Two Aurors, Rowan Ilver and Arati Kaur," Mr. Havisham finished. He motioned toward a man with broad shoulders and long brown hair tied back in a ponytail, and a petite Indian woman with shoulder-length black hair and a pleasant smile.

_Aurors? Why_ _would_ _Dark wizard hunters be summoned to a meeting with me? What is this about?_

"Everyone," he said, gesturing toward her. "This is Miss Perpugilliam Atwood. She works in my Foreign Magic office."

"Sir, I don't understand," Mr. Barnabus said, ignoring her introduction. His brow creased with concern. "They have people to handle this type of case. Why are _we_ needed?"

"Because all their _people_ are busy," Mr. Havisham said in his usual pompous tone. He always spoke as though he were the Minister of Magic himself. "They haven't a witch or a wizard to spare."

"Pardon me," Perri cut in. "But could you kindly explain the situation? I believe I missed something."

Mr. Havisham glared at her at first but softened his expression right away. He never could stay angry with her—a fact she occasionally took advantage of.

"Dr. Albion Vance, a wizard archaeologist in Egypt, has discovered the ruins of an ancient city surrounded by curses and protective spells. He's requesting aid in breaking the curses and investigating the find."

With a muted gasp, Perri sat up in her chair, the import of the man's words hitting her like a troll's club. _I'm going to Egypt!_ "How soon do we leave?"

"Well, Miss Atwood, we're still trying to decide if your presence in this mission is required."

"Of course it's required, sir. Don't be daft!"

"As you can see, Mr. Havisham, Miss Atwood's demeanor is not appropriate for the delicate nature of this mission," Mr. Barnabus said calmly as though continuing a prior conversation. "One outburst like that and we might have ourselves an international incident."

"Well, he has a point, Miss Atwood." The man behind the desk turned his gaze toward her. Though he still affected his pompous attitude, Perri detected a hint of apology in his tone. "You do have a tendency to speak your mind."

Perri rounded on the curse breaker, not liking the arrogant man at all. "And who are you who claims to know my _demeanor_ so?"

"Perpugilliam," Mr. Havisham interjected. "I've already introduced him. He's—"

"You think you don't need me?" Perri demanded of Barnabus without even a glance toward her superior.

"Yes I do," the tall wizard replied simply, meeting her glare with a look of mild annoyance.

Perri's eyes squinted, and the trace of a smirk played at her lips. "Egyptian wizards use scepters instead of wands. What can a scepter do?"

The man's brow furrowed as he considered her question. "Direct magic, like a wand."

"Of course they can," Perri said.

The curse breaker grinned smugly at that.

"They can also store up energy to make their next spell doubly powerful. Did you know that, Mr. Barnabus?" The look with which she gave each of the assembled wizards held a challenge. "Did _any_ of you?"

Barnabus glanced nervously from face to face, all of whom shook their heads—all except Mr. Quint, who smiled appreciatively.

But Eudo had not finished. "So, you have knowledge. Knowledge that can be passed to us before we leave. There is simply no need to bring you along. Your attire, though lovely, would be unsuitable for this mission."

"Tell me, Mr. Barnabus," Perri began, ignoring the man's comment on her clothes. "Do you speak Arabic?"

The tall man frowned. "And I take it, you do?"

"I can speak any language that is spoken to me. It's a gift." Several of the others sat up straight at that. Mr. Quint raised an eyebrow.

"Are you saying you have a magical ability to understand languages?" Miss Kaur asked, surprised.

"They say it's an offshoot of Legilimency, though it never feels like I'm readings minds. It's exceedingly rare, but I was born with the gift."

"That's exceptional!" the Auror said.

The break from the argument gave Perri a chance to build a plan. "Mr. Havisham," she said, turning to face her superior. "You invited me here to include me on this mission, did you not?"

"Why, yes, I did. But—"

"And you're letting this man change your mind based solely on my dress? You're a man of conviction, sir. I hardly think you would let anyone strong-arm you once you've made your decision."

"Th-that's right!" Mr. Havisham said, his posture rising and his voice taking on the crisp air of authority. "Yes. You have shown your worth. Miss Atwood _will_ accompany the team on this mission. There will be no more discussion on it."

A general murmur of approval rumbled throughout the room. Only Mr. Barnabus frowned, but even he fell silent, knowing he had been out-maneuvered in the exchange.

"So, tell us about these ruins," Perri asked, getting down to business.

"Not much to tell," Mr. Havisham said. "One of Dr. Vance's assistants—a wizard—was hit by the curse when he tried to enter the city. Struck dead, from what I've been told. The doctor's Muggle workers dispersed, running terrified from the place—apparently due to a spell. The doctor returned to Cairo to get help. I'm afraid that's all we know."

"Hmm," Mr. Ilver leveled the man behind the desk with a hard glare. "So, what's our mission, exactly?"

"You will all travel to Cairo and meet with Dr. Vance. Once there, you will aid him in his investigation of the ruins. Any curses on the city must be broken, and you will all provide as much assistance as you can."

"We're not archaeologists," Mr. Ilver said.

"Dr. Vance won't be starting a dig," Mr. Havisham said. "You will ensure the place is safe, and give protection while he determines if the site is worthwhile. A cursed place like this could hold dangers an Auror would be best suited to handle. There will likely be artifacts of interest that may be too dangerous to leave for Muggles." Miss Kaur glanced at Mr. Quint as his presence in the room became clear.

"So, when do we start?" Excitement bubbled up inside Perri, but she forced it down as she spoke in the calmest tone she could manage.

"Right away," Mr. Havisham said. "I'll give you a few hours to pack and prepare. Meet me in the Portkey Office at three o'clock sharp."

***

_I must hurry!_ Perri rushed down spiral stairs to the Atrium, where she approached one of the fireplaces. Pulling a handful of powder from a bowl beside the hearth, she stepped in and dropped it to her feet. With a flash, heat-less emerald flames roared up to engulf her.

"Atwood residence, Camden Town," she announced in a clear voice.

The familiar sucking sensation overcame Perri and she felt as though she were yanked down a drain. All around her was the cold green flame as she spun uncontrollably, the roaring of wind and fire deafening in her head. Brief glimpses of fireplaces whizzed by in a terrible blur, but she refused to focus on any of it. Traveling by Floo always made her feel sick, and closing her eyes made her sicker, so she let her vision stay unfocused as she stared blurrily ahead of her. After a short eternity, she was finally disgorged through her own fireplace that appeared suddenly before her. Taking a moment to steady herself, she blinked and found she stood, sooty, on the hearthrug of her parlor.

The Floo Network might not have been the most comfortable means of travel in the Wizarding world, but it was fast and convenient.

"Bandy!" she called as she brushed herself off.

A loud _crack!_ reverberated through the room and a miniature person appeared before her. The curious little creature was around three feet tall with a big head and long, pointy nose. Bandy the house-elf beamed as he stood there in the old pillowcase he used as a robe. He bowed low to her, his enormous ears flopping forward as he bent his head, and waved one bony arm in a flourish.

"It is very good to see Mistress!" he called happily in a high, squeaky voice, his slit of a mouth spreading wide in joy.

"It's been too long," Perri said affectionately. "How have you been?"

"Oh, Bandy has been very, very busy, Mistress. Always plenty of work at the mansion. Mistress' rooms are still clean and ready if Mistress ever chooses to return." He looked at her hopefully.

"Not today," she chuckled to the little elf. "I'm going away on business, and I could be gone for days or even weeks. So, I need you to look after my place. Keep it clean and tidy and care for Halwyn for me."

The uncomfortable heels were abandoned on the carpet as she left the parlor and padded quickly to her bedroom, the house-elf struggling to keep up.

"Of course, Mistress! Bandy will do a good job, Mistress. Take care of everything, he will."

Perri smiled warmly at him. As a child, she used to play with Bandy as though he were a friend. He _was_ her friend, as far as she was concerned, even though nobody would approve of it. The house-elf had been hoping for her to move back to Atwood Manor ever since she left to live on her own, although he would never say so.

A sigh escaped Perri's lips when she removed her dress in exchange for a light, lilac robe. Though rather plain, it still had a modest ruffle along the seams and a beautiful silver brooch. She took a handbag from her closet and opened it on the bed. Then, she selected several more robes, all of varying colors and styles, and stuffed them inside. Since they planned to be outside in the hot desert sun, Perri packed a parasol whose color magically changed to match her clothes.

All of her clothes and gear she stowed neatly into her handbag, which had been enchanted with an Undetectable Extension Charm. This made it far larger on the inside than it was on the outside. In this manner, Perri was able to stuff a bedroll and a folded up tent into the bag, each item contorting to allow themselves to be shoved through the small hole.

Leaving her bedroom, Bandy joined her and together they went back to the parlor. At the hearth, Perri turned to face the house-elf.

"Well, I'm off, Bandy. I truly wish I could spend more time with you, but the Ministry is sending me to Egypt this very day, and I must prepare."

"Egypt!" her servant exclaimed, his already pronounced eyes bulging larger. "That is far away, Mistress!"

"Yes, it is. So I'm depending on you to mind the house. It doesn't need much, just open the bedroom window at night for Halwyn to hunt and exercise, and close it in the morning when he's back. Then keep things tidy."

"It will be spotless when Mistress returns. Bandy will do a good job, so Mistress will be proud of him."

"I already am," Perri bent forward and kissed the top of his bald head. The house-elf blushed.

"Well! I'm off! I'll see you when I return." Once more, she climbed into the empty fireplace, tossed a handful of Floo powder to the floor, and cried "Ministry of Magic!"

The green flames engulfed her, and she was gone.

***

Perri spent the rest of the morning searching through the books in her office for anything regarding Egyptian magic. A hefty stack of tomes sat on her desk, and she skimmed through each. Though she found books on magic in modern Egypt, she failed to find anything on it in ancient times. Egyptian wizards and witches played an important role back then, based on all the cursed tombs, but how they fit into society and how they performed their magic were still mysteries. _There is so much I could learn on this trip!_ thought Perri as she inserted each book into her bag.

By noon she had finished her packing and decided to eat at _The Goblin Gourmet_ , a nice little restaurant popular with Ministry employees. Only a few blocks down Whitehall, Perri usually walked there, but her current attire would raise unwanted attention. Muggles rarely wore robes these days.

There was no truth to the name _The Goblin Gourmet._ The cooks were neither goblins nor gourmets. However, the food was delicious, the service fast and friendly, and the price reasonable. Even though her family was wealthy and more than happy to share their fortune with their daughter, Perri enjoyed living on her own means. A Ministry job made a respectable income, and since she lived alone, her expenses were minimal.

Once seated at a small table beside a window that overlooked Whitehall, she pulled a book from her bag and opened it on the table. _Magic of the Pharaohs_ , by Reginald Nithercott. Perri snorted as she flipped to her bookmark. "A thick volume for so little content," she muttered. It went on for pages about the pharaohs, their obsession with death and the afterlife, and their need for wizards. It was an entertaining read, but she found little evidence to accompany the stories it told.

A shadow spread over her page, and she looked up, ready to place her order.

She gasped.

The odd man from the Department of Mysteries, Thaddeus Quint, gazed down on her, those lips always tugging into that wry smile. Perri began to think it was a permanent feature of his face.

"May I join you?" he asked with a slight bow.

"Of course." Peri was alone, and it could appear insulting to send him away.

Thaddeus lowered himself into the seat opposite her. He motioned toward the menu.

"Do you mind?"

"By all means." It was a professional conversation; all the proper social rules strictly adhered to.

Mr. Quint took the menu and perused it. An eyebrow raised as he glanced at the book.

"A little light reading?"

Perri's gaze went from man to book. A smile spread across her face and she laughed lightly.

"We'll be working together for some time, Mr. Quint. I believe first names are in order."

"You're right, Perpugilliam. I hope to forge a strong professional relationship."

"I'm certain we will, Thaddeus."

The waiter arrived and smiled at them with a bow. Thaddeus waited patiently as Perri ordered before placing his own. With a nod, the server hurried off, leaving the two alone.

"What do you know about Egypt, Perpugilliam?" Thaddeus asked as Perri closed her book and set it aside.

"Only what most wizards know. That the people revered the dead, and so they placed curses on their pharaohs' tombs."

"Ah, but what do you know about modern Egypt?"

"Much less, I'm afraid. The country's under British occupation. The use of scepters has gone out of style."

"The political situation there is complex, and although things may seem peaceful when we arrive, war could break out at any moment."

"Are you trying to frighten me, Thaddeus?" Perri's brow creased as she tried to make sense of the man's intentions. "Because I'm of sturdier stuff than that. You won't scare me off!"

"Oh dear!" the wizard said, suddenly alarmed. "I meant no such thing. I was merely trying to ensure you understood what we're up against. We are going to an ancient ruin with centuries-old spells woven around it. The current president may be trustworthy, but we can't depend on future leaders to be as—safe."

The look Perri leveled on her lunch partner made the man shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"You plan to bring any magical artifacts you find back here to the Ministry. And you want to convince me to argue on your behalf if the need arises." It was not a question.

Thaddeus leaned back in his chair and laughed. He gazed at Perri with new respect. "Well, you are a shrewd woman." His laughter passed, but his odd smile remained. "Have I convinced you? Egypt is in a volatile state. It's too dangerous to leave magical artifacts there. Surely, you must agree!"

Perri sighed, letting her eyes drift toward the window. Rain fell on the street and on the carriages that bustled hither and thither. Presently, she spoke, slowly at first, but with conviction.

"You have made me aware of the situation. I thank you. And you have shared your intentions with me. I thank you for that as well. But I will reserve my decision until it's needed."

Thaddeus opened his mouth to reply but closed it again as Perri continued.

"But our food is coming, and I don't welcome a debate on the subject. Let us set it aside, enjoy our lunch, and discuss the _adventure_ of the mission."

***

The two went their separate ways after lunch, and she decides to research the current political climate in Egypt. After two hours of searching through newspapers and files in the Ministry's library, she found little. Yes, the British had invaded the country only two years ago, but everything seemed calm now. The papers mentioned reports of local violence but said nothing of imminent war.

Still, her colleague had a point. If they encountered an enchanted object of great power, it could be dangerous to leave it in Cairo. But even so, taking Egyptian artifacts out of Egypt seemed to her like— _stealing_.

The Portkey Office was on Level Six, one floor down from Perri's office. Grabbing her handbag, she marched down the hallway and took a downward-moving set of stairs.

Perri was the last to arrive. The moderately sized reception room was plainly decorated, with a couch along one wall and desk in front of a door opposite the one through which Perri had entered. A third door stood closed.

Eudolphine Barnabus fussed with his hat. "So, we're traveling to Cairo by Portkey?"

"Apparently," said Rowan Ilver, who leaned back on the couch, his long legs stretching out into the room.

"Why must it be Portkey?" Barnabus said irritably. "I hate the blasted things."

Ilver grinned at the curse breaker's agitation. "It only makes sense. Egypt's too far to Apparate to, the Floo Network doesn't go there, and I wouldn't want to fly all that way by broom."

Barnabus muttered something under his breath.

"Well I, for one, think it's a splendid idea," Perri said as she took a seat beside Mr. Ilver. "This will be my first trip by Portkey, so it should be an added adventure."

"Where are your bags, Miss Atwood?" Arati Kaur, the short Indian Auror, said as she let her hair out of its bun and tied it in a pony tail instead. "We'll be staying there a week or more—and camping as well." She patted a large, gray bag that leaned against her leg.

"All I need is right here." With a grin, Perri raised her handbag and gave it a pat.

"A charmed bag," Arati laughed. "How clever! So, you've traveled much?"

"No, I'm afraid this is my first trip outside England."

"Is that so? With your talents, I would think you would travel often for the Ministry."

"Sometimes, a witch must prove her worth," Perri said with a shrug.

Arati chuckled. "Well, this mission will give you plenty of opportunities to do that."

"I hope so."

The door opened and Mr. Havisham entered. With a quick glance at the assembled group, he approached the desk.

"We have reserved a Portkey for five people," the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation said, handing a slip of paper to the witch seated before him.

The clerk stared down through her square spectacles. "Cairo," she said, her voice a monotone. "Just a moment." She rose and disappeared through one of the three doors in the office. A sign on the door read "Archive." A series of shelves barely noticeable in the dimly lit room beyond were loaded with a varied assortment of junk. Perri grinned. Portkeys always resembled trash so Muggles would ignore them.

The witch returned shortly with an old, dirty gourd. The dark tan urn had a stylized pharaoh face on it, but it was broken in several places. She opened the third door and turned her head slowly toward the others.

"This way," she said in a tone that betrayed her boredom. Everyone rose and followed the witch through the door.

The room was empty save for a pair of lanterns attached to opposite walls. The woman placed the Portkey in the center of the floor, stepped back, and pointed her wand at it.

The gourd flashed briefly, then lay still. Satisfied, she backed off to stand by the door.

"Now, you will all need to touch the Portkey. As soon as the first of you touches it, there will be a delay of three seconds before it activates and takes you to your destination. Be sure to be touching the Portkey or someone who _is_ touching it, or you will be left behind.

The five Ministry employees huddled around the gourd, Mr. Havisham standing back beside the door. They all knelt and took a breath.

"Ready?" Mr. Barnabus said. Everyone reached out to touch the charmed device.

Perri counted to three in her head before it happened. A strong tugging sensation pulled at her navel then she shot upward from the floor as a massive wind storm took them all. Her forefinger stuck to the gourd as though magically glued to it. They all spun in a whirlwind as though each wizard were a spoke in a mighty wheel with the Portkey its hub. In the chaos of blurred colors, Perri couldn't make out any details. But someone she believed to be Arati kept bumping into her on one side, pushing her into Rowan on the other.

Her feet slammed into the ground with a suddenness that sent her stumbling forward, trying to keep from falling. Her finger had lost the Portkey, and the wind ceased.

Looking around in bewilderment, she found herself and the others standing in a small courtyard surrounded by a large sandstone building. Pillars lining the first floor ended in archways that provided a shadowy walkway around the walls. But the heat struck her like a mallet, nearly taking the wind from her lungs. After being used to a much colder climate, the atmosphere was oppressive. With startling clarity, Perri realized she now breathed the desert air of Cairo. 


	3. Welcome to Cairo

Mr. Barnabus rose to his feet where he had fallen in a heap on the ground and dusted himself off. "I hate Portkeys," he muttered.

"Where is everyone?" Thaddeus said, scanning the courtyard. The sounds of Cairo broke the silence in the distance, but no welcoming committee came out to greet them.

"Everyone behind us," Rowan Ilver said, his voice crisp with urgency.

The others gathered into a group near the center of the open space, their wands out. The two Aurors scanned the area, trying to see in the dark places underneath the arched roof that lined the sandstone walls.

"There is no need for your wands," came a man's voice in a distinctively British accent. "For you have safely reached the Ministry of Magic."

Out of the shadows stepped a wizard, his violet robes sporting a gold trim. He bowed low.

"Redmund Dent, Head of the Department of Archaeology, at your service. We've been expecting you since we sent word to your Mr. Havisham but weren't sure when you would arrive. On a stroke of luck, I was just heading back to the office when I heard your voices."

The two Aurors exchanged glances, then lowered their wands. With a nod of satisfaction from Rowan, the others relaxed, and Perri stuffed her wand into her robe pocket.

Striding over to the new wizard, Mr. Barnabus offered his hand in greeting. "Eudo Barnabus, curse breaker. The sooner I can speak to your Dr. Vance about this cursed ruin, the better."

"Shh!" Dent hissed, looking around suspiciously. "Best not discuss the case in public. Now, if you will come with me." With that, the man turned and ushered them out of the courtyard through an arched entry hidden in the shadows beyond the roofed walkway. They entered a tunnel that cut through the building to a path that led to a major road.

The young Auror, Arati, frowned as they walked. "It's dark in here," she whispered to Perri, who noticed a wand in her companion's hand. "A good place for an ambush."

"Do you not trust Mr. Dent?"

"That's my job."

Halfway down the dark pass, Mr. Dent came to a sudden halt. With a long, hard look in both directions, he tapped out a pattern on a bare section of the wall with his wand. A crack appeared in the outline of a door, expelling dust from its lines. The stone inside the outline moved inward several inches, then slid to one side, revealing a corridor that ran straight into the building.

"Come." The nervous way their host kept looking up and down the dim passageway as he stepped aside from the entrance made Perri and Arati exchange glances. _What was that about, I wonder?_

Oblivious to the man's strange behavior, Barnabus strode purposefully through the doorway before anyone else moved, his head held high. On his heels, Rowan followed, one hand carrying his bag, the other on his hip, where his wand was stowed. With a slight bow, Thaddeus motioned for Perri to enter before falling into step behind her. Arati took up the rear with Mr. Dent, who sealed the door behind them.

Once they were locked inside, their host joined Mr. Barnabus at the head of the procession and escorted them further into the building. The hallway went a short distance before ending at a much wider passage. Turning right they found themselves in a big corridor decorated with paintings of Egyptian locales. The people in each painting stopped to gaze curiously at the group as they passed. After a long walk where they made several turns down passageways of varying sizes, Mr. Dent halted at a door. Opening it, he once again motioned for everyone to go inside.

"Please take a seat at the table."

It was a large conference room. By the decor, it could have been in the London office, except Perri could still feel the Egyptian heat permeating the atmosphere. The walls were sparsely decorated, save for lanterns placed at even intervals. Three windows took up one of the longer walls, revealing a street scene. The broad road was made of packed sand. Carriages, horses, and camels vied for dominance on the thoroughfare with most pedestrians sticking to the sidewalks on either side. Some people, however, chose to brave the dirty and crowded streets to duck and dodge among the larger travelers.

Perri took a seat at the table as she stared out the windows, fascinated by the bustle of life. With all its exotic architecture, landscape, and culture, the scene resembled the view from her office. Even hundreds of miles away, people still rushed along busy streets to their destinations.

"Very well," Mr. Dent said, drawing Perri's attention to the end of the table. He stood smiling at them in greeting, his purple robes in stark contrast to the drab colors of the room. "On behalf of the Egyptian Ministry of Magic, I'd like to welcome you all to Cairo."

A man sat in a chair near him. Clearly British from his features, his heavily tanned face was unshaven and rough, his black mustache looking almost like a smudge of dirt beneath his nose. In a move similar to Perri, he forsook robes for the khaki fatigues of an archaeologist, travel-stained and worn. All this produced a ruggedly handsome appearance as he scanned the people assembled at the table with dark brown eyes. When they met Perri's she looked away, heat rushing to her face.

"Now, I will have a seat and let our Dr. Vance tell you about his find. Be aware that what you are about to hear is confidential. So, please do not discuss the case in public." Everyone seated gave their nods of understanding, and he smiled.

"Good, so without further ado, here is Doctor Albion Vance."

***

The handsome man in khaki stood up and gazed grimly at the room's occupants, who gave the doctor their full attention.

"As you undoubtedly know, I am an archaeologist and a wizard working for the Ministry of Magic here in Egypt. After leaving Hogwarts, I spent several years studying at a Muggle university, where I learned the science of archaeology. Now, the Ministry sends me out to find ancient ruins that may have clues to our world. My job is to remove anything that might break the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy."

Lifting a glass of water from the table, he took a sip, his eyes reflective, as though deep in thought. At last, he set the glass down and sighed.

"My team and I were searching to the west of the Valley of the Kings. After several days, we had gone so far afield we felt certain we were in an unexplored area. The terrain was hard and rocky with many crags that rose up to block our way. My apprentice, Gifford Hamm, climbed to the top of a steep crag to get a look around. Presently, he waved excitedly for us to join him. With the chief of our Muggle workers, I joined Gifford on the bluff. What I saw took my breath away. Yes, Mister...?"

The Mysteries man lowered his hand. "Thaddeus Quint, sir. Did you say you had Muggle workers with you? Why is that if you're searching for magical ruins?"

"There are two reasons why we need them. There aren't enough Ministry wizards here to do the work. And how Muggles react to a find can give us insight into the spells cast on it."

"Excuse me," Perri said, and everyone turned to face her. "Certainly you can find plenty of Egyptian wizards to hire."

The doctor glanced at Mr. Dent, who gave a curt nod.

"The Ministry can't hire Egyptian wizards. There's animosity between them and us."

"But why?"

"Politics. Like the Muggles here, not all of them appreciate having the British in their country. Many believe the artifacts found—especially the magical kind—belong in Egypt."

Perri could understand their feelings on the matter. The artifacts _did_ belong in Egypt. _Keep quiet, Perri,_ she thought. _No sense in ruffling any feathers_. Besides, the sympathy etched in the doctor's demeanor betrayed a conflict of interest she was not prepared to bring to light in this conference room. The man became more interesting to her as he spoke, and she felt a desire to get to know him better. _On a professional level, of course,_ she told herself.

The others accepted this, and Dr. Vance continued. "Stretched out before us, no more than two miles beyond the hill we stood on, were the ruins of an ancient city. It was enormous, with many intact buildings and monuments. At once, we knew we had found something significant—something magical. For, you see, the Muggle I brought up the hill with me could not see it. He saw nothing but waste all the way to the horizon. The entire city had an enchantment around it, we were certain of it. One that had presumably been on it for centuries!"

The explorer took another sip of water. Perri had the impression the man was using the water to pace himself—to keep him from getting too anxious.

"The thrill overcame us, I'm afraid, and we made haste toward the city, which we should not have done. Care was required here. When we came within a mile of it, the workers abruptly stopped, stricken with an unreasoning terror. Nothing we said could convince them to continue, even though they could see nothing. In fact, when we insisted, they got angry and turned away from the site. They left the two of us alone in the desert. At least they left us with enough provisions, tools, and gear to survive. This meant another spell had to be at work, for they were hardy men, who feared little.

"Alone, we chose to continue to the ruins. There was no turning back, not when we were so close. The new plan was to investigate the edges of the city before returning to Cairo to launch a better-equipped expedition."

The doctor paused for another drink, and this time his hand shook as he raised the glass to his lips.

"Excitement grew inside us as we approached two columns that seemed to mark the entrance to a major road. Overwhelmed by the thrill of the find, Gifford urged his camel onward, and I let him. After all, it was he who found it. As he came closer to the gate, I began to worry he would not halt.

"I called to him, telling him to stop, but he wouldn't. Anticipation won out over him and he urged his mount forward in his race to beat me to the gate.

"But then he fell off his camel. Stopping a few yards away, I approached carefully. He was dead, his lifeless eyes gazing out at me as though in silent warning. A curse killed him. My apprentice—" and he choked at this. "My _friend_ had died, and I couldn't even retrieve his body, lest I end up dead beside him. I tried everything I could think of. The Summoning Charm failed to work, as did every other spell I could think of. In the end, I had no recourse but to leave."

The man in khaki stood before them all, looking down at the table, his glass still clutched in his hand.

A pause descended on the room for a minute or two, then Eudo Barnabus addressed the doctor.

"Can you describe for me any symptoms Mr. Hamm experienced when he died?"

The doctor looked up and met the curse breaker's eyes.

"He screamed and fell." The explorer took a deep breath to calm himself. "The poor man's eyes were wide, his face twisted in agony."

Eudo frowned as he considered the doctor's descriptions, but had no more questions.

The silence was stifling. The Aurors exchanged a glance but refused to look at the adventurer. After a few minutes, Perri decided it was time to end the silence and make plans.

"Dr. Vance," she said. "My condolences on the passing of Mr. Hamm. This is hard news, surely. But now it's time for action. How shall we be of assistance?"

The doctor's eyes shot to Perri as she spoke, and he smiled weakly. "You're right, of course, Madame..."

"Atwood. Perpugilliam Atwood, but you may call me Perri."

"Thank you. Following standard procedure, we'll travel to the location of the find and conduct an investigation. This is a time of great activity in archaeology. More and more tombs are being found, and our department is overworked to keep the Muggles safe. For this reason, we have no available curse breakers for this mission, and most of our agents are on assignment."

"So, you expect to bring a team of wizards who know little to nothing of archaeology to a bunch of broken buildings in the middle of the desert?" Barnabus said.

_Tact is apparently not his strong suit_ , Perri thought as she shook her head.

"The mission is not one of archaeology," Dr. Vance said. "We must first gain access to the site and explore it. If we can identify and remove any magical items and references, we'll cancel the Muggle-repelling enchantment and publish the find."

The curse breaker nodded, as did Rowan. Thaddeus leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin absently with a finger, his eyes remaining fixed on the doctor.

"Why do you need Aurors, Doctor?" Arati said, making her point as clear as possible.

"The desert is a dangerous place. Jackals, the Saharan cheetah, and other normal predators are a constant threat. And there are beasts never found by Muggles—at least not by any who returned to tell about them."

Arati fell into silence, giving her partner Rowan a sly glance.

"We're assembling a team to accompany us," said the doctor. "Although no wizards can join us, the Ministry has hired squibs in the past. That could be a boon, as they shouldn't be affected by the enchantment that repelled the Muggles."

Barnabus's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "How are we getting to this ruined city?"

"A steamer will carry us down the Nile to a point near the Valley of the Kings. Then, we'll take camels west into the Sahara. The trip on the river will take three days. The journey by land will take several more."

Eudo's face contorted in disgust. "Are you suggesting we travel like _Muggles_?"

Dr. Vance smiled at this. The archaeologist had made some judgment regarding the curse breaker. Perri hoped that judgment didn't extend to the rest of the team.

"There is no other way to get there, I'm afraid. We have no Portkey, and we can't fly with all of our gear and our non-magical workers. I'm sorry, but we will have to rough it."

"Well, I for one am looking forward to it!" Perri said, not sure why she spoke up. Perhaps it was her excitement for the adventure. Or perhaps she wanted to show the dashing Dr. Vance she was not as soft as Mr. Barnabus.

The handsome doctor eyed Perri as though noticing her for the first time.

"Perhaps introductions are in order," he said, his eyes still glued to Perri. He jumped when Barnabus spoke up.

"Yes, well, I'm Eudolphine Barnabus, but you may call me Eudo. I am the curse breaker you wanted."

Dr. Vance tore his gaze from Perri and turned toward Barnabus. "Excellent!"

The others introduced themselves and the doctor showed each of them proper respect. He showed Perri the same respect when she introduced herself, which left Perri wondering if his initial reaction was not what she had thought.

Mr. Dent got to his feet and addressed the room. "It will take time to assemble and outfit the team. Until then, you will be our guests. We have arranged for accommodations at the Hotel Cairo, a nearby Wizarding establishment. I'll escort you there and then leave you to get settled. So now, if you will please follow me..." 


	4. The Drunken Sphinx

The streets of Cairo were _streets_ in only the strictest sense. They were road-shaped and some had a sidewalk, but the main thoroughfare they walked beside was a wide expanse of dirt—or packed sand. Where carriages dominated the roads in London, camels, horses, and mules clopped along beside Perri, their passage sending dust into the air. Men in loose-fitting robes with turbans bustled along the road outside the Ministry of Magic, a camel train passing them with a loud _clop, clop_ of hooves. Three-story sandstone buildings lined the roadway, the occasional balcony looking down on the scene below.

"Watch where you are going!" shouted a man in tan and blue clothes at another man riding a camel. The man spoke in Egyptian Arabic, but Perri understood him completely, her special ability taking effect. _Another useful language under my belt._

Perri was acutely aware of how outlandish she and her team appeared to the people that crowded the street. Many of the locals cast quizzical looks at them. A group of three men standing by a lamppost across the road stared darkly in their direction as they walked by. The intensity of their gaze unsettled Perri, so she turned away and pretended not to notice.

The sky was light blue and cloudless, the burning orb of the sun descending lazily toward the rooftops to the west. Birds flew above them, occasionally making noise as they flitted from rooftop to rooftop, or settled on the road to peck at some discarded morsel. A black raven cawed as it soared downward to settle on the branch of one of the trees that lined the curb. With jerking motions of its little head, it eyed the traffic along the street with interest. _How majestic_ , Perry thought. _Like a noble lord overseeing his people_. The bird looked her way, and Perri had a distinct impression that it noticed her specifically. With a tilt of its head, it stared at her with a directness that she felt impossible from a simple animal.

"Ah, here we are!" A wan smile spread across Redmund Dent's face as he turned to address his guests. "Behold The Hotel Cairo!"

The party stopped in their tracks as they all turned to admire the building their esteemed guide was so proud of. The Hotel Cairo was a three-story-high sandstone structure with an arched doorway that had once been impressive but was now marred with cracks and chips. Gaps in the archway showed where it had fallen apart over the years. Many of the windows were boarded up, and the shades drawn on those that weren't. The stone walls had seen less care than any other building on the street. The enormous sign above the door hung at an angle and was missing several letters so that it now read: "otel Ca ro."

Eudo snorted with exasperation. "This place is a dump!"

A huge hand slapped the curse breaker on the shoulder, and Rowan laughed as he came up beside him. "You spend very little time around Muggles, don't you, Barnabus?" The Auror strode past him to stand by the entrance, where he watched the street as the others filtered through the entryway.

"What's that suppose to mean?" the bewildered wizard said as he and Perri made their way to the door.

"Judge not as the Muggle judges, Mr. Barnabus."

Once past the doorway, Perri only managed a few steps before she stopped short, her breath catching in her throat.

A gasp escaped Eudo's lips as he stepped up beside her. "Merlin's Beard!"

The Hotel Cairo was amazing!

The atrium stretched out in all directions, its walls made of marble and polished sandstone. Elaborate pillars rose to a ceiling many stories high, the late afternoon sky magically displayed there. The light from the westering sun reflected brilliantly off the brass and gold fittings that decorated the place. A tremendous pyramid of sandstone hovered in mid-air in the center of the massive room. A jet of water shot straight up from its tip and cascaded down its sides to splash noisily in the pool below. Wizards and witches in all manner of dress walked back and forth, one family stopping to stare at the fountain. Several locals lounged on couches that lined the walls.

"Now, _this_ is a hotel." Arati looked like a child as she drank in the sights, her eyes sparkling like jewels and dimples appearing with her smile. No one would suspect the short Indian woman was dangerous as she traipsed across the gleaming marble floor toward the front desk, where Mr. Dent awaited them.

"This is the slow season, so we could acquire a room for each of you." Dent handed out their room keys. "Take some time to settle in. Baths can be drawn in each room. Then, please join Dr. Vance and me for dinner in the hotel restaurant. The food is _excellent!_ "

The rooms were quite comfortable, with a sitting area, full bath, and a balcony overlooking the Nile River. The enchanted tub filled as Perri entered the bathroom, steam rising invitingly from the water. The allure of her guilty pleasure beckoned her and she sighed with delight.

The bath would have to wait, however, as there was one thing she was eager to see. Crossing to the balcony doors, she stepped out into the hot Cairo air. The Nile spread out before her in all its glory. Far greater than the Thames back home, it was truly magnificent. Boats of all sorts sailed, rowed, and drifted in the two-mile-wide expanse. Many of the small feluccas dotted the water with their split-masted sails full with the river breeze, keeping their distance from the larger barges and dahabeeyah. The vessels themselves were as exotic as the city and its river.

" _Caw!_ "

Perri jumped at the sharp noise and peered around for its source. A raven perched on the railing, staring at the witch with its beady black eyes.

"Hello there," she said to the bird, which continued to stare at her. "Perhaps you would prefer the local language?" she added in Arabic, her latest acquisition. At that, the bird stood up straighter and tilted its head, as though it understood her.

"The Egyptians must use ravens instead of owls, I suppose. Well, I have no message to send, so be on your way!"

The bird, however, remained on the railing, continuing to consider her with its tiny eyes.

"Stay there, then." With that, she turned and strode back into her room, closing the glass doors behind her. This blocked the rays of the westering sun, bathing the room in semi-darkness. In a moment of cheek, Perri stuck her tongue out in the bird's direction as she sauntered to the bath, her robes falling to the floor.

***

A knock at the door roused Perri from her reading. Placing her copy of _Magic for the Dead, a Wizard's History of Egypt_ by Bertram Bartleby on the table by the sofa _,_ she rose, stretching. The mysterious visitor rapped on the door again. Hard and brisk, it was a rap of urgency. Toes dug into the rug as she padded to the door and pulled it open. The big Auror, Rowan, stood before her, his fist held up for another knock. His face was grim.

"What's wrong?"

"The door—you shouldn't have opened it like that." The man's tone was hard, scolding.

"What do you mean? How _should_ I open the door?" His tone put her on the defensive.

The Auror rolled his eyes. "Security is of utmost importance. Don't open your door without first identifying who it is."

"That's why you came here? To see how I open my door?"

"No, we're having a meeting."

"Mr. Dent said nothing about a meeting."

"This is _ours—_ to discuss what we've heard and make our plans. Without the Ministry people."

"Now, I take it?"

The big man nodded.

"I will fetch my handbag."

The others were already milling about the atrium when she arrived.

"About time," Barnabus grumbled.

With the brash man left to complain to himself, Perri addressed Rowan. "Where are we meeting?"

"There's a wizard pub not far from here called _The Drunken Sphinx_ , and they're on the Floo Network." Four fireplaces lined the wall near the reception desk, trays of powder on each hearth.

"Wait a minute!" the curse breaker broke in. "There's Floo here? Then why did we have to take a Portkey?"

"Use your head," Thaddeus said. "With their own Ministry of Magic, they must have their own network."

"Oh," Eudo muttered something but kept quiet.

"Right," Rowan said, turning to face them. Stepping backward into a fireplace, he took a handful of Floo Powder and tossed it down at his feet.

" _The Drunken Sphinx!_ " Green fire burst upward to engulf him, and he spun rapidly for a few seconds before vanishing.

This was not an upscale pub by any standards. With no windows, the only light came from several candelabras that hung from the ceiling. Cigarette and hookah smoke cast a haze in the air, adding to the gloom Perri felt the moment she emerged from the fireplace. The place was made up of one huge room filled with tables. One wall was dominated by a long bar lined with no fewer than ten stools, all of which were taken.

A booth in a far corner was all they could manage. Witches and wizards stared at them as they passed, every one of them dressed in loose-fitting Egyptian robes, the women not covering their faces as they did out in public. Apparently, it was only a local Muggle tradition.

Thaddeus' perpetual grin nearly vanished at the sight of the place. "Perhaps we should have met in one of our rooms instead?"

"Hmm, you may be right," said Rowan, casting an anxious look around. "But I wanted to be away from a Ministry-appointed locale."

"You don't trust the Ministry here?" Barnabus said, frowning.

"Of course I do—within reason. Consider this a precaution."

A waitress sidled over. When she spoke, everyone stared at Perri. With a smile, she translated and they placed their orders. There were no Western drinks, but they had local beer and wine.

Rowan shook his head in frustration as the server sauntered off. "This won't do. I hoped to speak candidly, and I thought an out-of-the-way place would be appropriate. Too many people are showing interest in us."

"No worries." The smaller Auror's hand vanished into her robes and withdrew her wand a moment later. Holding it under the table, she waved it carefully and muttered an incantation. All sounds from the room beyond ceased.

"There!" A satisfied grin spread across Arati's face as she stowed her wand away. "Now we can speak in private."

"You'll have to teach me that," said Rowan, impressed.

"So, what are we to discuss?" Perri asked, getting down to business.

All eyes were on Rowan, who returned their gaze, his own expression grim—professional. "Tell me what you all think of the mission and of Dr. Vance's story. Any concerns about the job should be discussed now."

Silence followed as they thought back to the conference room. Finally, Thaddeus Quint spoke up. "Well, I was surprised that the doctor left his assistant's body in the desert. Leaving him behind was rather rash, don't you think?"

The pretentious Eudo Barnabus sat up straight, taking on an expert air. "The unfortunate Mr. Hamm was killed by a curse. And we know several spells are cast around those ruins. Who knows what would happen if you target anything touching the spell wall? The doctor was right to leave the body alone. In my opinion, he tried too much as it was."

"Is there a possibility Mr. Hamm wasn't dead?" said Arati.

"Not likely, and either way, he had become a trap."

The waitress returned with a tray of mugs. Once through the wall of Arati's spell, she looked around in confusion at the silence. But with only a moment's hesitation, she shrugged and handed out the drinks, leaving in a hurry.

"Do you think you can break the curse?" The look Thaddeus leveled on Mr. Barnabus conveyed a lack of faith in the curse breaker's skills.

The tall, brash wizard snorted. "Once we find the ruins, I'll identify the spells in play, and tear them down, one by one. Yes, I have no doubts about my abilities. Neither did Mr. Havisham." The gaze he turned at Thaddeus was a challenge, sneer vs wry grin.

"And then what?" The tension was cut by Rowan's voice, a warning to the two men evident in his tone. "Once the curses are gone, what do we do? None of us know the first thing about archaeology."

"That's not our job," Perri said. "At least not for us. According to Dr. Vance, our job is to walk around and look for anything suspicious. Items radiating magic must be investigated, and we are to protect the team from threats."

"Yes," said Arati. "The good doctor mentioned beasts. Does anyone know what a jackal and a cheetah are?"

The wry grin grew on Thaddeus' face as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Mundane animals—I believe a type of dog and cat. Bigger, and presumably more dangerous."

"What kinds of beasts live out in the desert?" asked Rowan.

"Hold on." Setting her handbag on the table, Perri stuck one arm in, which disappeared past her elbow, and fished around in it. She shifted her bag some before smiling with satisfaction. The hand withdrew, pulling a book out with it which expanded to its proper size as it emerged from the small opening. The others made room for the tome on the table, and she opened to a bookmark.

"Possible beasts in the African deserts are the Fwooper, the phoenix, the Erumpent, the sphinx, and the Streeler. There are more, but they aren't likely in this area. Of course, this doesn't count the non-magical creatures."

"The Erumpent is a problem," said Rowan, shaking his head slowly.

Eyes glued to the book before her, Perri shrugged. "If we just keep our distance, it shouldn't bother us."

With a great gulp, Arati drained her glass. "My concern is their mistrust of local wizards. Neither Dent nor Vance seems to want to talk about them, and I got the feeling the Ministry thinks they're trouble."

"Yes, they said the Egyptians aren't keen on us taking their artifacts away," Perri said. "But I don't think it means—"

"Er, I think we're about to see the problem with the local wizards." Eudo motioned toward the bar.

Four men walked purposefully through the crowd toward their table. One of them, a tall man with black robes and long, greasy black hair, was speaking, his lips moving soundlessly from a sneer. With a quick wave of her hand, Arati canceled the wall of silence.

"—will not be ignored!" finished the tall Egyptian, malice dripping from every word. Of course, only Perri could understand him. The two Aurors drew their wands but did not point them at the approaching men.

"My apologies, sir," she said over the din in his own language, taking her most polite tone. "I'm afraid we could not hear you over the noise and our conversation."

The men stopped only three feet from the table. The crowd separated from them and talking decreased as the tension in the room suddenly rose.

"Then I'll repeat myself," the man spat at Perri. "This is an _Egyptian_ tavern. For Egyptians only. Foreigners are not welcome here."

"Oh, we were unaware of that. Let me tell my friends, and we shall certainly leave." As an aside to her colleagues, she said in English, "It's a local pub. We're not wanted. Let's go."

The group made to stand, but Arati stopped them with a raised hand.

"We can't show weakness, or the locals will never leave us alone. Tell him, we will go once we've finished our drinks."

"He won't like that," Perri said, eying the man who was clearly not pleased with waiting for a response.

"Then remain pleasant when you tell him."

The smile Perri affected as she turned back to the ruffian was meant to be friendly, but came off too nervous to be convincing. "Once we have finished our drinks, we will be happy to leave. Now, if you will excuse—"

The man grabbed Arati's beer bottle with surprising agility and upended it over the floor, letting it drain out, the contents splashing on her feet. Brown eyes under thick black lashes challenged the Auror.

In a flash, Arati was out of her seat, her wand tip touching the man's neck. Instantly, every wand in the establishment was pointed at her. The man grinned, his rotten teeth showing past dry lips.

Time seemed to freeze for one tense moment, and then Arati lowered her wand. The others did as well.

Her left fist flew up, impacting with the man's lower jaw with such force that he stumbled back into the crowd and fell onto his behind. 


	5. Disciples of Horus

Pandemonium ensued as everyone jumped into instant motion. The Ministry team leapt to their feet, not wanting to be caught in their seats. The fallen man's cohorts snarled and moved forward, their fists raised. The rest of the patrons backed off to watch the fight from a safe distance. The tense silence that had engulfed the room only a minute before broke and every witch and wizard that crowded around began to shout and jeer at the combatants.

Arati threw herself into the group of three ruffians and quickly found herself in an intense brawl. Rowan grinned in expectation and took one step toward the strangers, then turned to the others.

"One moment, please."

With a cry of exultation, he charged into the fray.

The Aurors were impressive. Rowan was tall, with broad shoulders and a strong frame. He punched his first foe in the face, and Perri could hear the man's nose break from her vantage by their table. Blood splattered around Rowan's fist, staining his attacker's face red. The man stumbled backward, dazed, and fell to the floor.

Arati was smaller but had a wiry strength. Fists thrust out into the air as she wove a frenetic pattern with her body around the two wizards who tried hard to smash her face. The young Auror laughed as, with a sweep of her leg, she tripped one of the men who vanished among the bodies of the fighters. Without pausing, she threw several punches, lightning fast, into strategic points on the second Egyptian, who keeled over in pain but refused to go down.

Fights—especially unnecessary fights like this one—made Perri's skin crawl. At first, she stood by her seat and stared fixedly at her feet. Then, she looked at the others, who were too engaged in the scene before them to notice her. Hugging her arms, she cast her gaze about the place and was surprised to find the bulk of the patrons ignoring the fight—only the most unsavory of wizards paid attention to it. However, a group of four men dressed in black robes stood in a corner by the door watching with great interest. One of them locked eyes with Perri, and she shivered and broke contact. The man nudged his friends and they all cast dark looks at her as they left the pub through the front door.

None of her colleagues had noticed, as their attention was frozen on the fray. Eudo stood on tenterhooks as he eyed the brawl, like a man who had bet on a horse to see it race into the lead. Thaddeus leaned against their table and sipped a glass of wine, smiling as he eyed the spectacle.

A hand grabbed Perri roughly by the arm and yanked her backward. Taken completely by surprise, she stumbled after him, trying hard to stay on her feet. A glance at her attacker's expression filled her with terror, and she pulled in vain against his vice-like grip.

With a sudden flash of white light, the man released her and went rigid, his arms and legs snapping together at his side, his body now as flat as a board. Eyes bulged from the man's sockets as he stared at Perri in shock for one moment before falling back to land with a crash on the floor. The crowd parted to let him fall, where he lay like a statue.

Scanning the throng, she saw Arati wink and turn back to her combatant, her wand in her hand. The ogre of a wizard stood before her, blood gushing from a broken nose and one eye forced shut with tears streaming from it. The man teetered as he held his fists up, and Perri had the distinct impression he might just fall over on his own.

"STOP!"

The voice rang out through the chaos, and everyone froze. The bartender stood tall behind the counter, his wand aimed at the combatants.

"There is no fighting here!"

The two Aurors nodded to the man, and Arati motioned to her friends. "Shall we?"

A few galleons clinked on the table as Thaddeus and the others followed her back to the fireplaces, Rowan taking up the rear. The crowd parted to let them pass.

***

"That was _bracing_!" said Arati as they crossed the hotel atrium toward the stairs. "Just the kind of workout we needed to get into the proper spirit of things."

"Are you saying that was _good_?" Eudo's argumentative tone, which had disappeared at the onset of the fight, returned at that moment. He grabbed her by the wrist and spun her her around to face him. Eudo towered over her, but the Auror exuded a power that dwarfed the tall man. She met his glare with the eyes of a killer.

"Release my arm, Mr. Barnabus." The near whisper added a sharp edge to the steel of her gaze. "Or I will release it for you."

The curse breaker let her arm go at once as though it were a coiled cobra.

Arati's demeanor changed instantly, her cheerful smile replacing the dangerously blank face. "That's better!"

Rowan came forward, drawing his wand. "The incident at the pub was good for several reasons."

With one hand he held his colleague's jaw steady, and with the other, he carefully aimed at the scratches that ran down the side of her face.

"Episkey!" The cuts vanished. "Tergeo," and the blood on her face sucked up into the wand's tip. "You'll need to fix your hair."

"Thank you, Rowan," the small Auror said. "Now, you hold still, big boy," she said as she proceeded to heal her partner's injuries.

 _Those two have worked together before,_ Perri thought as she eyed the two. The behavior of the Dark wizard hunters was of dear friends who were attuned to each other. Could they be lovers?

"Those men that confronted us," Rowan continued his lesson as he leaned forward and held his head still for Arati. "Had no agenda other than to hassle foreigners—particularly us Brits. The altercation taught us how the general population feels towards us. No wands were drawn, so they didn't want to kill us. Intimidation was their goal—to make us feel unwanted. I don't expect open hostility everywhere we go, but there will be locals who will make their distaste clear."

Finished with her spells, Arati faced the others. "The rest of the crowd left us alone, and not all of them watched the fight. The population is split between those who accept the British occupation and those who do not."

"So, you see," Rowan said, as a teacher to a class of students. "No harm was done, and we learned some useful information about the people here."

"Another lesson was learned today." All faces turned to Perri as she spoke up. "There are _some_ who have an agenda. Four shady men observed the incident with more than a healthy interest. Shortly before it ended, they hurried out the door. One caught my eye, and he gave me the shivers."

"Were they the same men we saw outside the hotel?" Arati asked.

"I can't be sure, but they had the same look. They were an unsavory lot."

"Then we should all have our eyes open," said Rowan. "Now, let's adjourn to our rooms and prepare for dinner. And..." He paused to ensure all were listening. "I think it best we keep this evening's incident a secret for now. The Ministry, in their attempt to do the right thing, may try to limit our freedom."

The sheer beauty of the restaurant forced Perri to gawk as she entered at eight o'clock. Following the decor of the rest of the hotel, it had sandstone walls and marble floors, with tapestries depicting Ancient Egyptian artwork. The place was magnificent with brass fittings reflecting the light of the myriad candles that hung suspended in midair above the table.

Others had arrived before her. Redmund Dent smiled from a long table in the center of the expansive room. To his right, Dr. Albion Vance sat uncomfortably. An empty chair separated the doctor from Thaddeus Quint and Rowan Ilver, who were the first of Perri's team to arrive. The doctor's handsome face was cleanly shaven and he fidgeted in fine black and maroon dress robes.

With a friendly glance at the men, Perri lowered herself into the seat between them.

"It's good to see you again, Doctor," she said.

"Yes—er—it's good to be here." The smile he flashed matched his awkwardness and his face turned pink.

The two fell into silence as Thaddeus and Dent conversed about wine. Perri pretended to listen in but failed to hear a single word as she thought about the doctor. The man was at a loss for words, and she couldn't tell if it was out of general shyness, or because of her. _Oh, this is ridiculous,_ she thought. _You are not here to find love. If he is taken by you, let him make his intentions clear. We are on the cusp of adventure. This is no time to bother with affairs of the heart._

A shadow descended on Perri, and she jumped. A waitress leaned forward, proffering a bottle of red wine. "Oh! Of course!"

The others entered the room and took seats at the table as she sipped.

"Ah, we're all here!" Redmund Dent said. "Time to eat!"

Servers came round and distributed menus. The entire party had come in dress robes, rather than traditional Muggle attire, and Perri sighed with relief. As fascinating as she found non-magical traditions to be, formal dinner rituals were a terrible bore.

Some quiet discussion commenced regarding the menu as the guests all made their decisions. The lamb kabobs sounded delicious, so she chose that. Soon, all the orders were placed and conversation began.

"Dr. Vance, how long have you been working for the Ministry, if I may ask?" said Perri to the man on her right.

"Oh, I've been here for about ten years." The archaeologist seemed glad to have something to talk about.

"And you have been searching for ruins all this time? That must be exciting!"

"Sometimes. But mostly, it's hard, grueling work. Always traveling in the worst of conditions. Still, I find it rewarding when we discover something."

"Have you found much, aside from the current site, that is?"

The explorer chuckled. "Yes. I've discovered a few tombs, and the ruins of a small village."

"You must have some tremendous stories."

"Well, I once ran into an Erumpent in the desert. Our team stopped at an oasis to get water and relax, but Gifford got too close to it and spooked it. There was no killing it—not that I would want to—but we _were_ able to make it reconsider trampling us."

Perri's eyes widened as though in shock, and she covered her mouth daintily with her hand. "Oh, my! No one was hurt, I hope?"

"Nobody died, although three men had broken bones. Even the Erumpent escaped the ordeal with only several Stunning Charms to show for it. The Muggles' memories had to be modified to make them believe it was a huge rhino."

"That was wise. Best not to have Muggles out hunting the poor beast."

The doctor took a sip of wine. "Ah, so you have an affinity for magical creatures?"

"Alas, I have led a sheltered life and have never seen any, but I would love to. Beasts are just animals, like any other, and should be treated with respect. Not hunted down."

"You sound like a Hufflepuff."

"Hah! Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm Ravenclaw to the core!" Perri lifted her glass as though in toast.

Dr. Vance smiled warmly at her. "You are a pleasure to talk to, Miss Atwood."

"Oh, please! As we'll be journeying into danger together, we can surely dispense with titles. Call me Perri, as all my friends do."

The archaeologist grinned. "And I will be Albion to you."

"Perpugilliam," began Thaddeus, leaning forward to catch her eye. The suddenness of her colleague's interruption caused her to shake her head in confusion, before recovering to regard the mysterious man, an eyebrow raised.

"You live in a Muggle town, do you not? What is that like?"

"Oh, I love it. Though I'm forced to conceal my house with spells, I enjoy watching the people go about their business. One Muggle walks to work with me each morning, and has become a friend of mine, in a manner of speaking."

"Really? I find that fascinating. Very few wizards or witches who aren't Muggle-born choose to live among them. That must give you a unique perspective on them."

"Well, I don't know about that, Thaddeus. If anything, it's kept me more in touch with their customs. For instance, I'm one of few of our kind who dresses properly when around them."

In an attempt to keep the doctor in the conversation, she swung her head back to him. "Albion, you work with Muggles on a daily basis, do you not? So you must understand their ways at least as well as I do."

The archaeologist shrugged. "However, those Muggles all know about the Wizarding world. So, I must agree with Mr. Quint on this."

"Oh, stop it!" With the heat that rushed to her face, Perri feared to guess what her cheeks must look like.

"Thaddeus," Albion said. "It must be a pleasure to see this woman every day."

"I wouldn't know—we are assigned to different departments." His face and tone were jovial, but his eyes betrayed an animosity that was not lost on Perri as he considered the explorer.

She squirmed in her seat. What had begun as a friendly conversation with Albion had become a competition between the two men. When she had told Mr. Weatherby that morning that love must find her, it was not meant as a challenge to the world!

"Ah, dinner is served!" Servers appeared in the doorway carrying trays laden with food.

This provided the distraction she so desperately needed. The amount of discussion diminished as they all ate their meals. The individual conversations that dominated the start of the evening gradually combined to include the group as a whole. First, everyone discussed the meal itself, then they expanded to the topic that weighed heavily on all their minds.

"So when do you plan for us to leave Cairo?" Barnabus asked between bites.

The archaeologist swallowed a bite of his food and washed it down with wine. "All should be ready in three days' time."

"Excellent! Now we can enjoy our stay in the city. What sights are there to visit?"

"Why we have sights in abundance here in Cairo!" Mr. Dent said. "Of course, the Giza pyramids are the main attraction. But the bazaars and museums are wonderful, and naturally, there is the Nile itself!"

Talk about tomorrow's plans erupted at that point, with each person voicing their opinions. Dr. Vance remained silent and contented himself with eating and sipping wine.

The handsome adventurer looked awkward as he ate, and Perri sneaked occasional glances at him, searching for some way to engage the man in conversation. "Albion, which of the sights would you recommend?"

The doctor shrugged. "The pyramids are my favorite. Of all the wonders of the ancient world, they are the most impressive."

"Will you be giving us a tour then?"

"I'm afraid I cannot. I'll be working at the docks, seeing to the loading of provisions and gear."

"Allow me to escort you," said Thaddeus, wasting no time in taking advantage of the opportunity.

"Of course," she said. There was no reason to refuse, and it certainly did not mean anything beyond sightseeing with a co-worker.

Dinner continued for another hour before the gathering broke and the team found their way back to their rooms. As the others made their way upstairs, Perri hung back.

"Time for a nighttime stroll," she said to herself and strode across the great atrium and out the front door. "What is it with men and their need to impress women?"

A darkly robed figure fell into step behind her as she exited the building.

***

The cool air of night sent a shiver through Perri as she walked aimlessly down the main thoroughfare. Warm hands rubbed her arms and her head shifted from side to side at the sights that met her gaze. The city of Cairo looked quite different at night with its gas-lit streetlights casting their yellow glow on the buildings, the people, and the vendors selling their wares. The scents of local delights made her painfully aware of how full she was from dinner. _Perhaps tomorrow I'll try one of these food carts,_ she thought. Arabs in their blue-and-white robes, women covered to the eyebrows in black all stared at her as she strolled along in her lilac wizarding clothes. The smartly dressed European tourists eyed her in equal fascination with her bizarre attire. None of this bothered Perri, and she smiled at them as she traipsed down streets busy with night-life.

Memories of the awkward meal struggled against the wonder of the sights as she wandered in the growing night. She had been quite taken by the dashing archaeologist and wanted to get to know him. But the mysterious Mr. Quint had to join in and ruin everything. The blond Mysteries man showed a side of himself she had never seen before when he became almost aggressive in his behavior toward the adventurer. All she wanted was to be with Albion, but—

"What am I talking about?" With a gasp, she looked around, flustered. An Arab businessman cast an annoyed glance at her. A British couple across the street smiled at her. Three men in black robes walked toward her from up ahead, their heads bobbing in conversation.

 _This is a Ministry mission, and we both are working,_ she scolded herself _. This is no time for affairs of the heart!_

The men passed her on her left, and she nodded courteously to them. An alley opened up on her right, like the dark maw of some monstrous beast. There was something odd about the men—something _familiar_.

Rough hands grabbed her from behind, one covering her mouth, the other pulling her back to her abductor's body as she was forced into the darkness of the alleyway. She struggled, but the man was too strong for her. The men she had just passed turned on their heels and followed her, and they seemed to vanish when they stepped out of the light.

In an act of pure desperation, Perri bit her attacker's hand and he cursed, releasing his hold on her mouth.

A scream exploded from her lips and the man threw her against a wall. Her breath left her, her cry ending abruptly in a strained gasp. Her attacker spun her around and she found herself confronted by four men dressed in black robes. The three she passed on the street fanned out to surrounded her on both sides. The fourth, the one who had grabbed her, held her with his hands on her wrists. Now giving them her full attention, she recognized the unsavory wizards she saw leave _The Drunken Sphinx_. The wizard who leaned in toward her was the very man she had locked eyes with at that pub.

"Why are you here?" the man hissed in Arabic, the stench of opium and alcohol heavy in his breath.

"To see the sights." Talking back to these men was a bad idea, and would undoubtedly make things worse, but she couldn't resist.

"Liar! You arrived at the Ministry of Magic by Portkey this very day. Tell me your mission, if you wish to live."

 _So they're wizards,_ Perri thought. _There must be a way out of this._ Torture was not something she was prepared for and she knew she must escape before giving them what they wanted.

"Tell me who you are, if you want your answers," she spat as confidently as she could.

"You are in no position to make demands!" A moan escaped Perri's lips as he pushed her hard against the wall.

Four wizards were too many for her to handle—she was no Auror. With her wand out of reach, she was helpless.

"Let me go or—"

Pain blossomed out from her belly, and she almost vomited. Her legs felt like jelly and couldn't support her weight, but the man held her in position against the wall.

He leaned forward, his mouth to her ear. His body pressed in on her, and she closed her eyes in terror.

"The Disciples of Horus will get their answers. What happens to you after is of no consequence."

"I see," she said with effort.

And then she vanished. 


	6. Consequences

Everything went black. Tremendous pressure pushed in on her from all directions, and she couldn't breathe. Her eyeballs pressed into her skull, and her ears threatened to burst.

Apparition.

As much as she hated it, she thought of no other way out of her predicament. Only one place nearby came to mind, so she focused hard on it. But something was wrong-she felt it during the few seconds of travel. The pain in her stomach and the fear of torture had impaired her concentration. The consequences of that filled her with dread.

Perri appeared, and something held onto her wrists. She shoved against the Egyptian wizard with all her might. The man fell to the ground at once, thrashing and screaming in agony. A gasp tore from her lips as she stared in terror at the horrible thing that writhed on the floor. All the skin on the wizard's face had gone.

"HELP!" she screamed. "He's dying!"

"Merlin's Beard!" the concierge shouted, having just entered the great hall. Almond robes billowed behind him as he raced to the fallen man, his wand out. But as he knelt beside Perri's attacker, the body went still. He checked his pulse, then shook his head. Care creased his face as he looked up at Perri, who stood, shaking, both her hands covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide with horror.

"I'm sorry..."

When she failed to respond and began to shake uncontrollably, he turned to the clerk and shouted, "Call for help! And find her friends! Now!"

Thaddeus was the first to arrive, running into the atrium in his night robe, bare feet slapping on the granite floor.

"What happened?" he called to the concierge. Ignoring the body, he went straight to Perri's side.

"Sir, she Apparated with that man," the hotel man nodded toward the corpse. "He appears to have been Splinched. There was nothing we could do. Is she in shock?"

Thaddeus took it all in, his face grim. "Thank you. See to the others when they arrive."

The concierge gave a curt nod and returned to the body.

Gently, Thaddeus put his arms around Perri's shoulders and led her to one of the benches against a wall. "It's okay, Perri. This is not your fault-it was an accident."

Taking a seat beside her, he leaned forward, blocking her view of the body. The others had arrived and were attending to the dead Egyptian.

"Talking about it might help. Can you tell me what happened?"

The man's words seeped into Perri's mind and finally took hold. _Talking. Yes. Of course. I killed a man._ "After dinner, I went for a walk." The voice that came from her mouth was a monotone, and Perri wasn't sure it was hers. "Four men ambushed me-the same group that saw us at the pub. He held me against a wall, and I couldn't get my wand. So I did the only thing I could think of."

_And then I killed him._

"You Disapparated. That was smart. Those men were dangerous, and would have hurt you."

"The man-he wanted to know why we're here." The floor reflected her face as she stared down at her feet. A single tear hit the granite, momentarily obscuring the image. "The courtyard-they were watching it. He said they saw us arrive by Portkey."

"Hmm. Well, you did the right thing."

"I didn't mean to kill him. As hard as I tried, I couldn't break free, so I had to bring him..."

"You didn't kill him. Everything that happened was his fault. When you Disapparated, he struggled, and it got him Splinched."

_Splinched_ _. It meant he left part of himself in the alley. His friends saw most of him vanish and his skin remain._

"That man made a choice when he attacked you, Perri, and so the responsibility is on him."

"He did not choose to die."

"Holding onto a witch who is awake and aware-especially from the Ministry of Magic-was a stupid thing to do. Keeping you from your wand wouldn't keep you from casting spells, and he knew that."

"Right," Perri said, and her voice regained some of its previous life. "Don't worry about me, Thaddeus. Strength of will is an Atwood trait. Just give me a little time."

The sound of slippered feet approached the two and Perri looked up to see Arati standing before her, her brow creased with concern.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She still shook all over, but her breathing had returned to normal, and she no longer stared at the floor. She gazed up at the short witch, although she avoided eye contact. But her voice was strong, her expression set.

"That man is-er, was-a member of the Disciples of Horus. I don't know what they are or what they do, aside from jumping Ministry people on the streets. They've taken an interest in us, enough to interrogate and threaten me in an alley."

The Auror stood for a moment as she considered Perri's story. Then, she straightened up, having come to some conclusion.

"Right," she said. "This must be reported." And with that, she Disapparated on the spot.

Perri cringed and looked away.  
***

It was inevitable that Perri would be forced to endure an interview at the Egyptian Ministry of Magic to give her official statement. And she feared there would be repercussions from having killed the man. Two Aurors arrived at the hotel by Floo to escort her to the Ministry for debriefing. Arati refused to let them take her alone and went with them.

The hallway was narrower than the one they had been down before, its gray walls devoid of decoration. Their escort stopped at a plain door and opened it.

"Inside, Miss Atwood," said one of the wizards, dressed in simple black robes.

With a nervous glance at Arati, Perri stepped through the doorway. Her partner made to follow, but the wizard blocked her entrance.

"The poor woman's been through an ordeal. And she's one of us!" Perri was hardly aware of Arati's shouted argument as she looked around the room. This was very different from the last conference room. Where one had been long and spacious with windows and ample lighting, this was a dark and dreary cube with no windows and two candles in sconces on opposite walls. One table sat in the center of the room with uncomfortable-looking wooden chairs on opposing ends.

"This is _ridiculous_!" Arati spat as she strode angrily into the small room, the door closing being her. "They're acting as though you committed a crime!"

"I did kill a man." The chair creaked as Perri lowered herself into it.

"That was an accident-a clear accident. You can't Splinch somebody on purpose. And he _attacked_ you!"

"Please calm down, Arati. Antagonizing everyone we encounter here is not going to help our case."

"We shouldn't _have_ 'a case.'"

Perri raised an eyebrow in warning, and Arati exhaled, her shoulders slumped with resignation. "Of course, we must be professional. But if he-"

The door opened at that moment and Redmund Dent stepped in. Wearing the same purple robes he had worn earlier that day, one would think he never left for the night. The unkempt tangle of his hair, however, showed he had been sleeping. A frown wrinkled his face when he noticed Arati standing in the far corner, but shrugged. Rubbing his head as though to clear his thoughts, he took the seat opposite Perri-the only other chair in the room.

"This is a troublesome situation," he began carefully, his eyes darting guardedly at Arati. "Now, rest assured, there will be no charges against you. No murder was committed tonight. The death was an accident, and by our law, you are not to be held accountable."

The department head paused to let it sink in, casting another surreptitious glance at the Auror, who stood still, meeting his gaze with cool detachment.

"Describe for me what happened. And please, leave nothing out."

For the next half hour, Perri recounted the events, from choosing to take a walk to Disapparating to escape the Disciples of Horus. She included seeing them watching the team outside the hotel and at the pub (although she failed to mention the brawl).

Mr. Dent considered her story for some time.

"His name was Kamenwati Meti. We cast Priori Incantatum on his wand to see what he had cast most recently. It revealed several spells useful in stealth and in eavesdropping, but nothing illegal."

"Those can easily be used for illegal activities," said Arati darkly. "And those spells back up Perri's story."

"Yes, they do. That's all circumstantial. People are searching for his friends as we speak. When we have them, we will learn more."

"Have you heard of the Disciples of Horus, Mr. Dent?" They appeared too organized for the Ministry to have no knowledge of them, and Perri didn't expect the head of the Department of Archaeology to be surprised.

"The name is known to us, but we know little. Nobody will tell us anything about them-the locals are _afraid_ to talk."

"Then _they_ should be in this room, not her," Arati said. "She has been through enough tonight, and needs to rest."

At the mere mention of rest, exhaustion flooded Perri's body, and she now longed for bed.

"Yes, yes," said Mr. Dent, yawning. "Miss Atwood, you have done no wrong here, and I've taken your statement. Go now and get some sleep. Goodnight."

Arati led Perri out the door and back to the Floo fireplaces. The Auror was anxious to get the two of them out of the Ministry of Magic and back to the Hotel Cairo.

***

The bright Egyptian sun filled the room when Perri opened her eyes. She jumped up with a gasp, her head spinning madly as she looked for the corpse-the corpse with no skin on its face.

Panting heavily from fright, she sat in her bed, the otherwise unoccupied suite now lit with sunlight that filtered through the curtains. Ragged gulps of air transformed to sudden gasps, before finally ending in deep, calming draughts. Realization forced its slow way into Perri's mind, and she relaxed. "It was just a dream," she said to herself. But it _did_ happen. The memory of the night's events returned to her, and her anxiety began to rise again.

"Oh, enough of this!" she scolded herself. "It was an unfortunate accident, if he hadn't been trying to hurt me, he would be fine right now."

Perri rose and padded to the curtained doors to her balcony. When she drew them apart, the whole of Cairo spread out before her, its minarets rising like spears into the sky. A sea of sandstone buildings covered the ground below, broken only by the enormous line of the mighty Nile.

Perched on her balcony railing was a raven, which tilted its head and regarded her with its beady black eyes, its thoughts inscrutable. Perri frowned. There was no coincidence here. That bird was following her, watching her, and her previous delight at the raven was replaced with annoyance-and perhaps suspicion.

Opening the doors, she waved her arms briskly and shouted, "Shoo! Shoo!"

The bird merely tilted its head to the other side and shifted its position slightly on the railing.

With a frustrated _harrumph_ Perri retrieved her wand and strode onto the balcony. The raven spread its wings and flew across to the Nile only a few city blocks distant.

"That's right," she called to the departing bird. "If you know what's good for you, you will stay away!"

Pocketing her wand, she leaned on the railing to get a good view of Cairo in all its glory. It was a beautiful sight. Looking west, the hot desert sun hid behind the hotel which cast shadows onto the roads that worked their way toward the riverbank. But there was already much bustle in the streets, and the river was already alive with sails. An immense dahabeeyah glided lazily upstream, its two sails full. Smaller felucca boats with their split-masted sails dotted the water, traveling here and there on the great river. Gazing out at the scene, she was transported back in time to the days of the Pharaoh, and she sighed contentedly at the thought. A modern steamer pushed its way into view, disrupting the beautiful image of a bygone era. In short order, it had passed the dahabeeyah, and several of the small sailboats had to come about to avoid it. The steamer, still slow for Wizarding standards, illustrated the direction that modern Cairo was headed, and Perri felt she was witnessing the beginning of the end of Egypt's holdout to the old days.

"In ten years time," she mused sadly, "Cairo will look like any other city. But it certainly is beautiful right now."

It was past eleven in the morning, but Perri felt no compulsion to hurry. The room's bath drew itself magically when she rose and she enjoyed it, followed by a leisurely breakfast in the hotel restaurant, reading _Magic for the Dead_.

On a hunch, she flipped to the table of contents and scanned the chapter titles. One caught her attention, "Travel and Communication." Anticipation mounting, she opened to that chapter and read. One page in, she found the entry she was looking for:

_The Egyptian wizard sends post by raven, much as owls are used in Britain. They have a tendency to be temperamental but manage their job well, all the same._

So that was it. Ravens were used like owls. But this one had no message tied to it. _It seems I haven't solved the mystery, after all_. Though it was likely her duty to tell the others about the strange bird, she didn't want to worry Arati, who seemed to take an unexpectedly strong interest in her safety. _This will be my riddle to solve._

After lunch, she left the hotel in search of the docks to see how the preparations were getting on. After walking to the Ministry of Magic, she discovered a road that followed the building toward the shore of the Nile. Wizards stood on guard, and she had to show proof of her Ministry status before they let her in. Once there, she wandered about in search of anyone she knew.

The hot air grew more humid as she approached the river. Perri drew her parasol from her handbag, opened it and held it above her head to shield her from the sun as she walked about. Its color shimmered, then changed to a sky blue to match her attire. Men busied themselves everywhere, carting supplies toward a barge that sat docked at the edge of the water. Three Egyptians led a team of camels toward the boat. Likely intended for their mission, she followed and presently stood before a large gangplank. It was a steamer, of the type she had seen earlier, and her heart sank. Hopes of sailing one of those magnificent dahabeeyahs vanished as she stared at the utilitarian monstrosity.

Unfortunately, this choice was the more reasonable one. The broad, flat deck would be ideal for carrying cargo and livestock. The structure that rose from it some distance beyond presumably had all the cabins they would require. It might not be built for comfort, but it was still Muggle transportation, which pleased her.

 _Anything is better than Apparition._ A shudder ran through her at the thought, the memory of the man with no face forcing itself once again to her mind. She hoped not to Apparate during the remainder of the mission if she could help it.

Albion stood by the gangplank speaking to an Egyptian man in wizard robes. She strolled closer and could hear some of their conversation.

"But they know about wizards and will not be afraid if you use magic around them," the Egyptian wizard argued.

"Yes, and that is good," Albion replied, frustrated. Absently, he removed his hat-an old brown thing with a wide brim-and wiped the sweat from his face. No one could tell he was a wizard from looking at him. The doctor wore khaki pants and shirt and dark brown boots. Perri thought it dashing. "There are spells on the site that will cause Muggles-the Ghyr Alssihr-to run away in terror."

The dark-skinned man rubbed his bearded chin as he considered the doctor's point. First, he glanced over at the men leading the camels onto the barge. Then he turned back to Albion, his mind made up.

"Set camp away from the ruins. Have your people remove the curse. My men will come and work hard. There is no need for them until the curse is gone."

"That would waste time."

"Sir, we have no choice. There are not enough squibs to fill the entire team. We _must_ use the Ghyr Alssihr."

One hand ran through the archaeologist's hair then he placed the hat back on his head. A charismatic figure, he stood tall and proud in his khakis. The other man anxiously awaited his judgment.

"Very well. It will have to do. We'll set base camp at the crag and approach from there."

The Egyptian grinned. "Yes! Excellent. You will be pleased with them. My men are professionals."

"As always, Taahir." The dashing explorer scanned the dock site and his gaze fell upon Perri, who smiled at him as their eyes met.

"Excuse me," he said to the other man and approached the witch.

"Are you all right?" he asked, his brow creased, his tone full of concern. "I heard about the attack this morning. I wanted to visit, but they insisted on letting you sleep."

"That would be Arati. She's been very protective of me since it happened."

"Are you well?"

"I am fine, Doctor- _Albion_. I am not a child."

"Of course you're not. But I hear you were _Splinched_."

"Oh, my! No, my attacker was Splinched. The only injury I received was a rather hefty punch to the midsection."

The doctor's relief showed clear on his face, which made Perri grin. _Under that tough exterior lies a sweet and sensitive man!_

"Well, I'm afraid I must get back to work." The awkward smile gave Perri the impression he was not anxious to leave her but didn't know what else to say.

"May I help?"

"Oh, I couldn't think of it."

"Honestly, Albion, I think I would die of boredom if I was on my own for long."

This elicited a knowing grin, as though he understood her all too well. "Tonight, I plan to research the site. Would you care to join me at the library?"

"Why, yes! I would be delighted. The subject fascinates me. And to be honest, I do enjoy reading up on things."

"Good! Then I will meet you in the hotel lobby at eight."

"Eight o'clock will be fine."

Albion bowed somewhat stiffly, before climbing the gangplank back onto the steamer.

Excitement surged through her as she wandered back toward the main boulevard. _How fun it will be to search for information on that ancient city,_ she thought. But it was Albion's tanned face with its expressive brown eyes that made her smile.

Once more on the road, Perri decided to visit the bazaar, feeling quite safe with the bright, hot sun overhead.

"Perpugilliam! Wait!"

Halting in mid-step, she turned, curious to see who her caller might be. The two Aurors came trotting up to her.

"We've been looking all over!" Rowan said, catching his breath.

"Where have you been?" his partner chided, sounding far too much like her own mother for Perri's taste.

This made Perri frown, and she took on a similar tone as she addressed her self-appointed bodyguards. "I am a grown woman. I can come and go as I please!"

Rowan laughed a hearty, jovial laugh. "Of course you can!" He continued to chuckle as he spoke. "But we're coming with you. The other two have wandered off together and I think we should not spread ourselves too thin."

"Besides," Arati said with a conspiratorial look on her young face. "We need your help with something."


	7. A Message in Blood

The three wizards strolled casually through the bazaar. The road was blocked off to all but foot traffic. Great sheets of cloth, tattered and weathered, stretched above their heads, creating a canopy over much of the road. This provided a slight respite from the blistering sun that even now crested the three-story buildings in the cloudless sky.

Tables, booths, and carts were set up on both sides of the road, each laden with brass and gold trinkets, rugs, clothes, food, and other wares. Shopping with her two bodyguards was more enjoyable than Perri had expected. The Aurors surprised her with their merriment and she quickly lost her suspicion as to the help they required from her. Over an hour they spent at the bazaar, where she purchased a scarf, a ring, and a beautiful, but garish necklace.

Laughter pealed from Arati as Perri handed over gold to the merchant. "I cannot picture you wearing that!"

"Neither can I, but I simply _must_ have it! It will hang on my wall at home, as a reminder of the trip."

"Good idea," Rowan said. "If you fell in the Nile with that on, you'd sink to the bottom."

They all laughed.

With her mirth still showing on her face, Arati nudged Perri with an elbow. "Don't be obvious..." She spoke in a jovial tone, as though amused by some joke. "But look at the men by the gourd dealer across the street. Were any of them in that alley last night?"

Now she understood the kind of "help" the Aurors wanted. The necklace now stowed in her handbag, she let her gaze scan both sides of the road, as though looking for more deals. She forced an excited face and pointed at a cart full of clothes near the gourd dealer. Her eyes flitted briefly to the three men, who all stared at them with undisguised loathing, then continued her charade. "Those robes look adorable!" she said loudly, then quietly, she added. "No, I don't recognize any of them. Similar clothing, though."

"They are showing interest in us, however," Rowan noted as he examined a sandstone statuette of a cat. "Let's have a word with them."

Arati took the item from her partner and looked it over. "Yes, let's." Nose wrinkled in disgust, she put it back on the cart. "That's ugly," she said and, spinning on her heels, took Perri by the arm and led her along to the next table.

Rowan glanced back at the statuette, a little hurt, as they continued on.

The three made their way down the street, stopping at booths to browse. Their brawny companion fell back, taking more time at each booth until he was no longer with them. Once again, Perri was impressed by the two Aurors, who seemed to work as one, as though they shared the same mind.

The three locals followed the two witches, unconcerned that the burly Auror had vanished.

Pointing at an alley across the street, Arati laughed and motioned for them to go to it. "Let's go down there. It's as good a place as any."

Perri marveled at her companion's ability to say something so serious while appearing to all that she was making merry. The short witch grabbed Perri's wrist again and they ran across the street, straight toward the alleyway. With no attempt at discretion, they laughed as they jogged along, their robes billowing behind them. Once in the darkness of the alley, they slowed to a walk. Their cheerful demeanor dropped as they listened for sounds behind them.

Footsteps thumped closer to them as they went and Perri could tell the Auror was gauging their followers' distance and planning their attack. With a grimace, she cursed herself for not drawing her own wand but dared not try now, lest she spoiled the plan.

Arati spun about suddenly, her wand in her hand, where it had been empty a moment ago. With a quick flick, the lead man's wand flew out of his hand to clatter lightly on the packed sand.

Their cover now blown, Perri shoved her hand into her robes and grabbed hers.

A dark figure had entered the alley behind the men. With a flash from his raised arm, one of the attackers was flung against a wall. He toppled to the ground and lay motionless.

Arati disarmed the third man and she and Rowan—who the dark figure turned out to be—held their wands at them. The men glared back menacingly but made no attempt to fight or flee.

"You are Disciples of Horus?" Arati said.

"Your kind is not welcome here," the man said.

"Why are you after us? What do you want?"

The two prisoners stood their ground and said nothing. The one nearest Arati spit at her feet.

A shuffling noise came from behind and Perri spun around as the previously stunned wizard raised his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" The man's wand flew into the air and he was instantly struck by two Stunning Spells. He crumpled to the ground.

_Crack! Crack!_

Perri whirled back to the other men, but they had gone.

"Oh, my!"

"What is it?" Arati said.

"I distracted you two. Then they got away."

The young Auror smiled. "Don't worry. We didn't expect to capture all of them. And thanks to you, we have a prisoner."

Shaking her head, Perri put her wand away. "Those men were yours for the taking. A Body Bind or Incarcerous would have stopped them easily. I know what you're doing. You want me to feel useful, but I'm not certain I am. So far, I seem to have botched things up."

"Have more faith in your worth." The big man's instructional voice returned for the first time since the brawl at the _Sphinx_. "You were the only one who saw the Disciples of Horus in the pub. You got the name of their organization from them, and like it or not, you _did_ get us a prisoner. And the others left without their wands. This was a win, and in large part, because of you."

The small Auror patted Perri on the back. "Let's get that piece of rubbish to the Ministry. They'll want to talk to him."

A few minutes later, Rowan Disapparated with the wands and the stunned wizard, leaving the two alone in the alley.

"Now here you are, staying behind to keep an eye on me," Perri said as they strolled back to the bazaar.

"Only in part," Arati said cheerfully. "I also need to buy that ugly cat for Rowan."

***

The two enjoyed the day shopping and touring the city. They had lunch at a local cafe, then visited the Giza pyramids. The ancient structures were magnificent, and even Arati, who was nonchalant about everything, was impressed.

A shadow passed over them as they walked back to the Hotel Cairo, and Perri looked up to see a raven fly high overhead.

"What do you know about ravens?" she asked.

Arati shrugged. "They're black, and they caw."

"They're used here as messengers, like owls. Do you know if there is anything else special about them? Anything magical?"

"Why do you ask?"

Well, there it was. After all of her quiet investigation, she had managed to get her overprotective coworker interested in the mystery. The young Auror would now grill her on every sighting of the bird and tell her lock herself up in her room until it was time to leave Cairo. _There's no way out now. I must tell her._

"I've been seeing one lately—or more than one at different times. There's often been a raven on my balcony."

"Did it bear a message? Did it talk?"

"No. It just watched me."

"Hmm. Well, tell me if you see another one. Just in case, I'd recommend locking your balcony door."

This caused a single eyebrow to raise on Perri's head. That was all? Arati must not have considered the news to be a threat, or she wouldn't have brushed it off like that. Could the trouble with the inquisitive bird be all in her head? No, Perri knew there was something strange about it. But she wasn't going to argue the point. She simply smiled and accepted her partner's lack of interest as a lucky happenstance.

A scream broke across the broad thoroughfare, drawing their attention to a building opposite the hotel. A crowd had gathered, from which Perri could hear shouted curses and terrified exclamations.

The two exchanged a glance, then raced toward the commotion. Pushing their way past the throng, they burst through a doorway into the room beyond.

Nobody else dared to enter, so they stood alone in what appeared to be a small reception room. A counter blocked the entrance to the room beyond, and a bench lined the wall opposite. Three men hung from the rafters by ropes tied into nooses. Each of them was flayed alive, their skin missing. Blood collected in pools below their feet and a hundred flies buzzed around the scene. Sickened, Perri looked away, the sight and the smell too much for her. The Auror surveyed the scene, her expression blank.

"Is this..." Perri began. "I mean, could this be..." She couldn't put her thoughts into words. The stench of the corpses made her gag, and she knew they had an audience crowding the doorway.

"Yes." Her partner's reply was curt with a tone of finality, making it clear she wanted no more discussion in front of people. She knelt and gathered several items from the floor. Perri struggled to breathe and failed to see what the Auror was doing.

Shouting filtered to them from behind the crowd. The Muggle authorities had arrived.

"Come on!" The Auror said and nudged Perri into motion. In the confusion, they blended with the locals as they made their way across the road to the hotel, unseen by the authorities.

Once safely inside, the petite witch opened her hands to reveal three wands, each broken in half.

***

The reporting of this crime caused a very different interview than the previous death. Perri's entire team was called to the same conference room they had attended when they first arrived in Cairo. Mr. Dent sat at the head of the table, but this time Dr. Vance was absent. In his place were two Aurors from the Egyptian Ministry who stood behind him. Beside him was another wizard. This man was also British, with hair cropped in a military cut. Taller than the Archaeology Head by several inches, the wizard had broad shoulders and hard features. He looked uncomfortable in the black Ministry robes.

Mr. Dent fidgeted nervously, looking at the people gathered before him. "Friends, this is Gaius Kram, head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He's taking lead on the investigation into the recent murders."

"The Disciples of Horus," the man beside Dent said, his voice hard as gravel. "I must say, I won't lose any sleep over this vermin. But we have procedures here in Egypt, and murder is not how we eliminate our enemies!"

"What?" Perri exclaimed. "We—"

"You know we didn't kill these people," Rowan Ilver said, neatly cutting Perri off and taking charge of the conversation. "You know that because we wouldn't be sitting in this room—with our wands—if you thought we did."

The man growled in place of a sigh. "Someone killed those men. A public assassination of three wizards is unheard of in Cairo. The means of their murders..."

Another grumble. "Public flaying is not done in Egypt, and you're the new folks in town. And you have motive."

Eudo snorted. "It's not done in Britain either— _where is it done_?"

Rowan ignored Mr. Barnabus's comment. "We captured a Disciple and turned him in following proper procedure. Would we have done that if we were okay with killing them? We don't want them dead. We just want them to leave us alone."

The frustrated scowl on Kram's face showed that Rowan's logic was not lost on him.

"Perhaps there's another force at work here," Thaddeus said. "Surely an organization like the Disciples of Horus would have more than one enemy."

"We're following all leads," grunted Kram. "You're one of them."

"Then take our statements, but stop treating us like criminals," Perri said. "We are all on the same side here, and the sooner we stop mistrusting each other and start working together, the sooner we'll get to the bottom of this."

Gaius Kram considered Perri as though noticing her for the first time.

"You were attacked by the men, were you not?"

"I was."

"Could you identify them, if you saw their faces?"

"Most certainly!" The features of those men were burned indelibly into Perri's memory.

The brawny wizard motioned to his Aurors. "Show them."

One of the wizards stepped up, and with a flick of his wand, the images of three men appeared above the center of the table, the tiny wizards looked around, startled at the people assembled in the room. One started shouting at Eudo, his silent insults lost on the curse breaker. Leaning forward to examine the minute men, Perri wondered what spell was used to display them.

"Do you recognize them, Miss Atwood?" Kram asked.

After staring at the moving images for some time, her brow scrunched in concentration, Perri finally sat back.

"That's them—I know those faces."

Kram nodded to the Auror, and, with another flick, the tiny Disciples of Horus vanished.

"Who would want to kill the men that attacked you, Miss Atwood." His gravelly voice was now a dull rumble.

The chair creaked loudly as Perri leaned back in thought, an idea creeping into her mind. "Perhaps someone who wants us to reach Dr. Vance's ruins."

Murmurs erupted around the table. Mr. Dent's eyebrows raised. Kram frowned.

"Why do you say that?"

"The Disciples of Horus tried to find out why we are here. My guess is they don't know about the specific site the doctor has found but knows we were called to help him. They want to know what he discovered, and will likely try to prevent us from getting there. Someone who wants us to succeed would want to stop them."

"Hmm," Kram said as he mulled her story over. "There's logic to that. We know the Disciples of Horus want us to leave their ruins alone."

He looked over at Mr. Dent. "What do you think?"

The head of the Department of Archaeology nodded. "She has a point. I think she might be right."

"Then the sooner you all leave on your mission, the better. How quickly can your team get underway?"

"Why, tomorrow!" said Mr. Dent. "We're almost ready, and I have men working overnight to finish the preparations."

"Good! I'll see to security." Kram turned to the others. "You should remain in the hotel until you depart in the morning. Dismissed!"

As they filed down the hallway toward the fireplaces, Perri whispered to Rowan. "How would our leaving help them solve the crime?"

He chuckled. "It wouldn't. But it would get the problem out of his precious city. It'll be our problem once we're on the Nile."

***

The team was told to remain at the hotel. Of course, everyone agreed with the assessment. The Disciples of Horus would only be more determined to hunt them down after what happened to their men, and the mysterious third party would retaliate against them. Gaius Kram assigned Aurors to guard the hotel to ensure their safety.

At 7:30 that evening, Perri stood on her balcony wondering what to do. The sun had already set and stars twinkled in the cloudless sky. Torches and lanterns on the boats reflected off the water as life continued on the Nile. With losing the heat of the day, the cold desert air drifted in off the river, forcing a shiver from Perri. Pulling her robes tightly about her, she crossed her arms over her chest.

She was to go researching with Albion Vance that night, but with their orders to stay put, it wasn't likely. When her clock chimed the hour, she decided to visit the lobby in case the doctor had come anyway. After all, she had promised to meet him there.

Soft shoes making barely a whisper on the stairs, Perri hurried into the atrium just on time. People of both British and Egyptian persuasion loitered against walls and on benches. Clearly Aurors. Sounds of talk and song drifted in from the restaurant, and several people appeared out of fireplaces, to hurry toward the reception desk. An Auror checked them as they approached the counter.

A lone man stood in the center of the great hall, staring up at the fountain. One hand rubbed a cleanly shaven chin as he stood in robes of dark blue, his black hair matted from overuse of the wide-brimmed hat that was conspicuously absent.

Smiling at her fortune, Perri padded across the room, making no sound on the granite floor.

"Magnificent, isn't it?"

Albion glanced at her and smiled, his face turning a slight pink, then returned his gaze to the monument that floated above the pool.

"Yes, magnificent," he said in agreement. "What a shame they got it wrong."

"Wrong? How so?"

"The angles are off. The pyramid should be squatter."

"Ah." The pyramids she visited earlier that day came back to mind, and she saw it. "That's always the way with art, is it not? Taking a figure of beauty, then changing it to create another. And now we must either praise it for its new beauty or condemn it for losing its old."

"You're an art lover."

"No. Just a woman who can't stop admiring all the wonders of the world, both natural _and_ created."

"Shall we go?" Albion said.

Perri cast him an apologetic look. "But I can't. We've been told to remain in the hotel. I'm afraid I'm trapped here."

He laughed. "You don't realize the importance of archaeology here in Egypt. A person of my stature has more pull here than anywhere else. I have permission to whisk you away from this place—under my supervision, of course."

"Really?" Wide eyes and a slight gasp betrayed her delight.

"Actually, I had to beg." He grinned and the two of them laughed. "Because we're only going to the museum library and we can get there by Floo, Mr. Kram gave in."

"Then shall we?"

A quick trip later, Perri stepped out of the fireplace into an expansive room that was dark, save for two lanterns lit on opposite walls, each by a door. It was a museum lobby, and it was wonderful with its banners depicting pyramids and the Sphinx, illustrations of pharaohs and Ancient Egyptian gods. A longing to wander the darkened halls filled Perri's heart, but Albion appeared beside her on the hearth and, after brushing ash from his robes, held his hand out for her arm.

"Can you show me around, first?" she asked, her face lit with excitement.

"If only I could. This is a Muggle establishment, and we're here because I'm known to them as an archaeologist. We're only allowed to go to the library for research. When we return from our mission, I would be honored to take you on a tour of the museum, if you desire."

"Of course!" She gave him her arm.

Albion led her into a dark and musty library full of tomes regarding Egypt, both past and present. Yet Perri found it invigorating. The place was enormous and specialized in Egyptian history. The dusty volumes that lined the walls and filled the aisles of shelves called out to her. The desire to learn about the ruined city of their mission became her one goal, the tour forgotten. In the end, her adventurous mind won out and pushed her romantic mind into the background.

Hours flew by as they worked by candlelight, occasionally pointing items out to each other as they read. Still, they seemed to make no progress.

Book after book, Perri searched for references to a city west of the Valley of the Kings, but she found nothing. Eventually, her eyes began to hurt and she yawned as she stared at another tome.

"Come look at this!" Albion called from a nearby table, where he worked with several books open before him. One, in particular, held his attention, his face bent close to the yellowed pages.

Perri ran over and stood beside him, her books left open on another table. Their cheeks nearly touched as they both stared down at it. Albion started slightly, and his face turned red.

"There was an inscription on a wall in Memphis that made reference to a city in Upper Egypt," Albion said, bringing his attention back to the book. "Although much of it was marred—intentionally chipped away—there was some information gathered from it. It talks about a city far to the west of Abydos. It says something about Anubis, probably a temple. Someone came to power there and threatened the pharaoh, I think. Pharaoh Menkare sent troops, but the stone was broken and the hieroglyphs ruined. The researchers couldn't get anything more from it."

"Do you think that could be it?" she asked.

The doctor nodded. "I would stake my reputation on it. The location is right. The ruin was a city. And Menkare went to lengths to have the inscription censored. See here," and pointed to a paragraph in the book. "They believe the damage to the stone was caused near the time it was first inscribed."

"Why is that important?"

"By erasing references to it, the pharaoh was trying to make his people forget the city ever existed. And the spells cast on the ruins accomplished the same goal. Muggles couldn't find it, and wizards would die trying to enter it."

"This is exciting!"

Albion sighed. "It also means we're not likely to find anything more about the city."

An illustration of a series of strange letters adorned another part of the page. Perri pointed at it.

"Is this part of it?"

The two leaned forward to stare at the inscription. Perri was acutely aware of her closeness to the archaeologist.

"I don't think so, but it was near the other stones. Why?"

"Because, according to this translation, the inscription mentions something called Nekhneten. That sounds like a city name."

"No, I think it's a temple to Anubis. See here, it says 'Anubis sleeps in eternal Nekhneten.' It's either a temple or some spiritual place, like a part of heaven."

"Perhaps the inscription means 'Anubis sleeps in the eternal _city_ of Nekhneten.'"

"Why would they call a city _eternal_?" Albion said.

"Because they couldn't destroy it. So, they hid it behind spells and cursed it."

They turned their heads toward each other in astonishment, their lips inches apart. For a moment, Perri thought the handsome doctor would kiss her—and for a moment, she wanted him to. But he pulled away awkwardly.

"You're right." The words came out in a whisper, but his voice grew as realization dawned on him. "Unless I am sorely mistaken, tomorrow we begin our journey to the lost city of Nekhneten!" 


	8. The Nile

Perri rose the next morning, and after one final bath, packed to leave. Most of her possessions were still tucked away safely in her handbag, but she kept a few outfits in the room for easy access. The raven sat on the balcony railing watching her. She no longer worried about the bird, since they were leaving Cairo. With a satisfied grin, she waved goodbye to it as she left the room for the last time, glad to be rid of it.

The team met in the atrium. They checked out at the main desk, thanked the concierge, then departed out the front door. Aurors from the Ministry tailed them as they strolled toward the docks, following the route Perri had taken the day before. The locals eyed them with ill-concealed contempt, and she didn't blame them—they certainly didn't fit in. The Ministry men followed behind, looking only slightly less conspicuous.

"Why don't we lose them?" Arati glanced playfully from face to face as they walked. "We could easily, you know, and make it a nice farewell to Cairo."

"No!" Eudo said flatly. "No more trouble."

"Oh, you're no fun!"

Perri laughed. "However, I don't think Mr. Kram would let us return here if we cause any more trouble."

"But we didn't _cause_ any!" Arati said. "That's the point. They're too stuffy and untrusting, and need to loosen up."

"Perhaps another time," Perri said.

"Oh, very well."

The docks appeared different than they had the day before, the chaos now in check since the animals and gear had been loaded on the boat. The steamboat, a flat-bottomed barge, was secured by many ropes, but still strained against the current. A gangplank stretched across to the wooden dock that lined the edge of the river, and Dr. Albion Vance stood on it, his legs apart to keep his balance. He wore khakis and a brown vest, his leather hat in place on his head. He was deep in conversation with Mr. Dent, who was not dressed for travel in his bright yellow robes.

The team crossed the empty space to them. Dr. Vance smiled and waved as they approached. His boss turned around.

"Ah, here you are! I trust you all slept well?"

"So, how soon will we be underway?" By speaking up, Perri hoped to prevent any of the others from saying anything regrettable. After all, Arati was in a cheerfully mischievous mood.

"Within the hour, Miss Atwood," said Doctor Vance.

A coy smile tugged at Perri's lips at Albion's use of her proper name. This was a professional conversation, so it made sense, but she had to fight down the urge to correct him.

"We're making the final checks on the engine before leaving dock."

"So, you mean to actually _use_ the Muggle contraption?" Eudo eyed the craft with undisguised revulsion.

"Of course! As the boat will be seen by everyone on the Nile and its shore, we must keep appearances."

Mr. Barnabus muttered his disapproval but kept it quiet.

"Is the crew all Ministry people?" asked Thaddeus.

"Yes, they are. Not a wizard among them, I must say, but they can manage the boat with exceptional skill."

"What about the workers?" Mr. Quint motioned toward the men who fussed with the camels in their pen. "They aren't wizards either, from what you told us."

"No. Some of them are squibs, but most are Muggles. However, they are specially trained and knowledgeable about the Wizarding world."

Thaddeus and Eudo exchanged a look, both frowning.

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. International Statue of Wizarding Secrecy and all," Dent said quickly. "The Wizengamot has allowed us special circumstances, out of necessity. The Muggles' access and knowledge are tightly controlled."

Thaddeus shrugged. "Well, at least that will make things easier for us."

"So, if you will all climb aboard, you will be shown to your cabins. You will need to double-up, as there's only so much room."

"One more thing, if you will," Rowan said, his tone businesslike.

"Yes, Mr. Ilver?"

"The prisoner. The Disciple of Horus we captured and gave to you. Have you interrogated him? Did you find out what they are doing?"

Mr. Dent sighed. "I'm afraid not. You see, he has not regained consciousness after being hit at close range by so many Stunning Spells. We expect he will revive soon, and when he does, we will get what we can from him."

"Will you send us an owl when you're finished?"

"If we get it quickly enough. No owl can reach you in the desert. You'll likely have to do without the information for the remainder of your expedition."

"Very well." Rowan looked disappointed. With a final bow to the head of the Department of Archaeology, he strode on deck.

Mr. Dent stepped aside and the team climbed cautiously aboard. The wooden gangplank shifted with the boat's movements, which made Perri wince as they walked over the water below and onto the boat.

The barge remained steadier than she expected. Unlike most boats, it didn't rock or dip at all, but slid back and forth as it tried to pull itself free of the ropes that held it in place.

Raymund Dent left the gangplank and waved to the team. "Bon voyage! May your journey be smooth and your mission fruitful!"

The _Elizabeth Peabody_ was a large cargo steamer. The cabins rose from the center of the barge, reaching from edge to edge across. The rest of the deck was flat. Two tall masts soared upward, one just forward of the cabin structure and one to the aft. No sails were hoisted, as the great steam engine rumbled into life, causing smoke to disgorge from the single smokestack that crowned the superstructure.

A deckhand showed them to their cabins. These were not nearly as spacious or comfortable as the hotel rooms were. The two witches were given a small, square room with one window that overlooked the river. Dingy and utilitarian, it was below Perri's standards, but she smiled at Arati as they stared at the bunk beds.

"Well, I wanted adventure, and here it is. Which bunk do you want?"

"Why, the top, of course!"

The boat cast off from the dock in just under an hour after they boarded. It worked its lazy way into the middle of the Nile before picking up speed as it steamed southward, against the current.

As guests on the _Elizabeth Peabody_ , the wizards had nothing to do but view the sights that passed by along the coast. Arriving on deck after settling in, Perri fished around in her handbag and withdrew a folding chair, which expanded to its normal size as it squeezed itself out of the small opening. A contented smile on her face, she set it near the gunwale and settled into it. Attaching her parasol to the chair to block the sunlight, she let her gaze wander to the villages that glided past. Palm trees grew in patches by the shore. A man was teaching his son to sail a felucca. The boy waved enthusiastically at them as they steamed by. Perri waved back.

Thaddeus pulled up a chair beside her and took a seat. For some time he sat in silent observation of the Nile's shore, every now and again stealing a glance at Perri.

"It's hot today," he said at last.

"It certainly is. At least we have a river breeze."

"You enjoy watching the scenery," he observed, eying her curiously.

"Most people spend their whole lives in one place. They grow up, attend school, get married, and have children without ever leaving their homes. I intend to see the world, Thaddeus, and I won't miss a second of it!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself. But I'll add to it. The world you are intent on seeing is full of mystery, and those mysteries are meant to be solved."

"And you expect to solve them all, I take it? Now I understand why you work in the Department of Mysteries, Thaddeus. Have you found many of them?"

"Not enough, I'm afraid."

"Well, I believe you will find some in Nekhneten. Whatever the city has to hold, I expect it will be wondrous."

"And we'll unlock them together, Perri. You and I."

The two didn't speak for some time, as they passed a group of fishing boats dragging nets in the water. Men on one boat heaved a net of wriggling fish onto their deck.

"A moment ago, you called the ruined city Nekhneten. I didn't know it had a name."

"Albion and I discovered it last night. We went researching."

That elicited a raised eyebrow from the gray-robed man. "Albion. You spent the evening with him?"

Perri nodded without taking her eyes off the coast, which sported a small fishing village. Women were washing clothes in the river as children played by the shore. A crocodile climbed nimbly out of the water onto the bank about thirty feet upstream from them. They paid it little mind as they laughed and splashed in the shallows.

"Researching. We wanted to know as much about the city as we could before we arrive at the site."

"Of course. So you like him—the good doctor."

"He's a nice man. An honest man. A scholar."

"And adventurer."

With a roll of her eyes, Perri turned to the man beside her. "Is there a point to be made, Mr. Quint?"

The directness of her gaze and her use of his formal name took him off guard. He broke away and let his eyes stray upon the shore. The crocodile eyed the children but made no move towards them.

"I'm not making a point. I'd like to think we're friends, Perri, and your news made me curious."

"Well, I suppose you can be afforded a certain amount of curiosity, Thaddeus. But my relationship with Dr. Vance is between me and him."

He didn't reply but regarded the drama at the water's edge. "I certainly hope that crocodile isn't hungry."

"How people can live and work and play so close to deadly creatures is a mystery to me." That was a pleasant conversation, overall, and Perri was relieved. Perhaps Mr. Quint had decided to pursue friendship after all.

***

Perri opened her eyes. The tiny cabin was dark, save for a sliver of moonlight that angled its way through the window to cast their small table in a silvery glow. Above her, Arati's breathing came in slow, gentle sighs. All seemed in order, and she heard no sounds, but for some reason, she had woken. _Well, I can't get back to sleep now. Might as well enjoy a quiet walk on deck._

With a sigh, she threw off her covers and sat up, sliding her feet into a pair of sandals she left on the floor. Wrapping a robe around her, she sneaked out of her cabin and padded outside.

The moon bathed the deck in its glow. The boat took on a sinister appearance in dim silvery light, amplifying Perri's suspicion that something was wrong. Sandals slapped lightly on the wooden floor as she went first to the animal paddock, which was in the exact center of this section of the steamer. The camels walked about listlessly, as though they too smelled trouble in the air.

A chill breeze blew in from shore, causing Perri to shiver. As hot as the days got in Egypt, the nights got cold, as was the way with deserts. Following the source of the wind, she wandered to the edge and leaned on the railing. The Nile looked like a sheet of glass, unmarred by activity. The reflected moonlight implied a peacefulness that contrasted with the heaviness in her chest.

Letting her gaze fall, she watched as the water rippled away from the great side of the steamer, the small dinghy tied there bobbing on the gentle waves.

_A boat!_

Wand now in hand, she whirled about and scanned the area, searching for the intruder. All was dark and silent, save for the light taps of the boat against the side, and the shuffling of the camels in their pens.

Looking down to her feet, she noticed muddy footprints that ran in a direct line to the stairs that rose to a walkway alongside the second-floor cabins. That path was lost in shadow, the third floor of cabin area forming a roof over it.

Perri stared at a point a short way down the walk. _Something's moving,_ she thought. _Something..._

There it was again! Some object was on the walkway—invisible when not moving, but the dim light showed the hint of motion, even though she could see no figure there.

With a suddenness that surprised herself, she whipped her wand up to point at it. Though she saw nothing on the catwalk, her gut told her she was not alone. _After all, the footprints led to it._

" _Stupefy!_ " A flash of red light shot from the tip of her wand. Staring as hard as she could, she saw nothing there. _Did I hit it?_

Excitement urging her limbs to action, Perri ran to the stairs and climbed upward, all sense of caution lost. When her head appeared over the top, she gasped. No one was there. The walkway stretched out before her, running in a straight line against the wall of the superstructure to the left and the railing that prevented a fall to the deck on the right. The moon's radiance splashed onto the floor revealing an empty space.

"Balderdash!" she muttered her frustration. "Someone was up here, I'm _sure_ of it."

The air in front of her, about a foot above the walkway, blurred for a moment, but she still saw no one.

Instinctively, she threw up her wand and cried " _Protego_ _!_ "

The Shield spell appeared only just in time, as a blast of red light burst forth from the blur to scatter harmlessly against the invisible barrier.

"INTRUDERS!" she shouted, breaking the peaceful silence of the night. "INTRUDERS ON BOARD!"

" _Stupefy!_ " Another red jet flew from her wand at the wizard she knew must be only feet away. The red beam soared down the walkway to disappear into the night air beyond. She missed her invisible target.

Another odd hint of movement occurred, and she cast a Shield Charm as a reflex. A jet of red light struck the wall of magic without hitting her, and Perri thanked her luck.

 _Blur_ was the wrong word to describe the phenomenon, but she had no word for it. The very air _hinted_ at motion without showing anything.

Noise drifted up from below as people scurried from their beds and ran up on deck.

_Don't let him_ _Disapparate_ _!_

" _Expelliarmus_ _!_ " she cried, then immediately cast another Stunning Spell. The invisible intruder blocked the Disarming Charm, but the Stun must have hit him, flashing as though hitting a target. Again, no sound could be heard from her opponent, but she knew she wasn't alone.

_I can't hear anything. He didn't fall, he didn't moan. Not even footsteps. What could cause that?_

Perri stepped forward, her wand aimed at the section of floor where she believed the intruder to be.

"Drop your wand," she said in a commanding voice, but her own shook in her hand. Her heart raced, and she had no confidence in her ability to hit something she could not see. "It's over."

A noise came from the end of the walkway, and Perri glanced up as Arati's head appeared above the stairs.

A flash of turquoise light from the floor struck Perri and she felt frozen in place. Unable to move, she watched helplessly as her opponent leapt into action, causing another odd shift of the air, and cast a spell at Arati. Unprepared for the assault, her wand flew from her hand to clatter on the floor halfway between them.

A man laughed, a cruel, wicked laugh as the Auror looked in vain for its source.

The Impediment Jinx ended suddenly and Perri staggered forward as though released by hands that held her back. The incantation she kept trying to shout throughout her short imprisonment tore from her lips at that moment.

" _Incarcerous_ _!_ " Thin cords snaked out from her wand's tip and struck the intruder with such force that his curse went wide, missing Arati. The ropes whirled and lashed with amazing speed as they bound themselves around a man-shaped object Perri still couldn't see.

Then, with a loud _crack_ , the magical ropes vanished, even as they finished binding the man.

Arati had dived to the floor, grabbed her wand, and now lay there aiming where the ropes had been. There was a tense moment as the import of what happened sunk in, then she laughed.

The young Indian rolled over onto her back and guffawed loudly. Others had arrived to see the Auror roaring riotously as she lay there.

"What's so funny?" Rowan glanced around in confusion.

"That—that bastard—" she said through peals of mirth. "Apparated to his friends— _all roped up!_ " She burst into more laughter.

"It was all I could think of!" The frown that creased Perri's face betrayed her annoyance at the woman who mocked her spellcasting. "And it saved your life!"

Arati's amusement subsided, and she rose, brushing herself off.

"Thank you for that," she said, still chuckling. "Had the spell taken effect a second quicker, he would not have been able to Disapparate, so you almost had him. Though, you must admit it would be hilarious to see him explain why he arrived all tied up like that."

They searched the steamer for signs of other intruders, and for sabotage, but found nothing. The dinghy was empty as well.

"Why would he use a boat to get here, when he could have Apparated?" said Eudo, who stood on deck, staring at the small sailboat.

"Because Apparition is noisy," Rowan said simply.

"What was his goal? That's my question," Thaddeus said. "He went to the cabins, not to the engines. So sabotage wasn't his plan."

"You're right," said Rowan grimly. "Which means he came here to kidnap someone—or to kill."

But Perri had a thought burning in her mind and she couldn't hold it back any longer. "Do any of you know of a spell that can make a man invisible?"

Everyone looked at her. "The intruder was under an invisibility cloak, Perri," said Arati.

"No, he wasn't. An invisibility cloak makes you completely unseen. You could see the man—or you could see a blur that was him—whenever he moved. And he was silent, too. I never heard him at all, except when he laughed. No footsteps. No sound of clothing. Not even when he fell. It must have been some kind of stealth charm."

No one spoke for a minute as they considered Perri's observation. Then, Albion nodded.

"Egyptian magic isn't always the same as British magic. They use many of our spells, but we occasionally see them cast something new to us. This must be one of those spells."

"Then we should proceed with caution from this point onward," said Rowan gravely.

***

The Aurors tightened security on the boat. Rowan and Arati cast protective spells around the gunwales that would create a shrieking noise when broken. Any attempt to Apparate onto the deck would also raise the alarm. Workers were given the task to patrol at all hours.

Perri once again took up her position to watch the scenery go by as the steamer continued its trek down the Nile. She lounged casually in her chair, sipping water and enjoying the sights when someone placed a seat beside her and sat down.

She turned her head to greet Thaddeus but raised an eyebrow when Arati smiled at her.

"Expecting someone else?" the young Auror said. "One of your suitors, perhaps?"

"Now see here!" Perri said in surprise. "I _never_ asked for their attention."

"Yet you've got it, nonetheless. But I'm not complaining. They're both good men. Just be careful. You're working with them, after all."

"Well, I am _not_ looking for love, Arati. So, there is nothing to fear."

"Most people who find love aren't looking for it. However, I didn't sit here to discuss this."

"Then why did you join me?" Despite the annoyance in her tone, Perri was glad for the company. She rather liked Arati, but she suspected the Auror had ulterior motives.

"I've been watching you," she said, looking out across the expanse to the shore. The coast of the Nile seemed wilder here, less civilized. Trees were fewer, and the ground sandier. People still worked near the river, and there were villages, but they were smaller and seemed more primitive.

"After seeing you in action on two occasions, I noticed something about you." The Auror's eyes never left the Nile as she spoke, her voice easy, conversational.

"And what did you notice?"

"You don't use nonverbal spells."

"I most certainly do!" said Perri, as though affronted. Part of her felt relieved it wasn't a big defect in her behavior, but at the same time, she considered herself to be a competent witch.

"Not when it counts. Not when in tense or dangerous situations. You shouted your incantations with each spell you cast, both last night and in the alley. Surely, you must have learned to cast spells nonverbally at Hogwarts. They would never let you pass without it."

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes. She stared at the shoreline, but for the first time, saw nothing. This was a conversation she didn't want, but she knew there was no avoiding it. The Auror was doing her job, and she kept her voice down. Arati was speaking in confidence.

"There was never any real danger at Hogwarts. Sometimes I—I have trouble casting nonverbally when I'm upset."

"So, you could stun a turtle or a bird without saying the incantation, but if a man or beast was attacking, you would need to say it?"

Perri nodded.

"Oh. It's about controlling your emotions. With a lot of practice, you can learn."

"All my life I've been working on it," Perri said. "I'm afraid I'm just my heart's plaything."

"An endearing quality, but it can get you into trouble. Let me help you. This may be no surprise to you, but I received top marks in nonverbal casting at Hogwarts."

"A Gryffindor, through and through, I see."

A mischievous grin snaked across the Auror's face, and she shook her head. "Slytherin. We're not all bad, you know."

"How could you have been sorted into Slytherin House?"

"I'm not without ambition. And I tend to be, well, a little impulsive and prone to cause trouble."

"Like losing our guards and starting barroom brawls for fun?"

Arati shrugged. "Guilty as charged."

"So, let's go practice!" she leapt up and waited for Perri, grinning.

A weight seemed to have descended on Perri's chest as she hesitated in her chair. The last thing she wanted was to work on nonverbal spells. It was her worst subject at Hogwarts, and her father forced her to practice them day and night after she graduated, without making any progress. If anyone could fill her with a sense of fear and danger, it was her father. But this was her job, and she knew she must if Arati told her to. "Oh, I suppose."

"Excuse me," came a voice from behind Perri.

She whirled about to see Albion standing by her side. He smiled awkwardly when their eyes met.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I was hoping to join you."

"The two of us were going—" Perri began, but Arati cut her off.

"She's not going anywhere!" said Arati quickly. "We can practice later." With a wink, she jogged off toward the bow.

Perri looked back at Albion and smiled, relieved at her release from duty. "Well, it seems I have the time after all."

"Let's walk," he said and the two took a stroll along the gunwale. She would occasionally point out sights on the coast, or a boat on the water and Albion would explain it. They laughed and talked. The sound of his voice felt comfortable to Perri as she walked beside this strong man. She could feel a power in him, like a tiger too long from the hunt. _He misses the adventure,_ she thought. That energy flowed into her, and she pictured herself riding a camel beside Albion as they made their way together into the wilds of this extraordinary country.

"Are you well?" he asked as they stood at the stern and watched the wake left behind by the barge. "After last night's—excitement?"

"Yes, I am fine."

"I seem to keep asking you that. These Disciples of Horus always manage to target you."

Perri chuckled. "Only because I'm the restless one who never learns to stay safe."

"But I like that about you. Your lust for life. The passion with which you approach everything. It's inspiring."

The couple paused their walk along the perimeter of the steamer to watch families working on the shore. For some time, they talked about the river and how it was so important to the people of Egypt. Albion shifted his hand on the rail and it touched Perri's. A gasp escaped her lips and as she looked up at him, her eyes were captured by his gaze, strong and passionate.

The desire to be kissed by this tall, handsome man flooded Perri's mind, and she found herself unable to break eye contact. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest so that she was certain he must hear it as well. He moved closer, and she turned toward him. His hands left the rail to settle gently on her shoulders, and he leaned forward, his face inches from hers.

He paused. "A-Are you—" he began.

"Albion, if you plan to kiss me," Perri whispered, her eyes still gazing into his. "Then do it now."

They kissed. He held her in his arms, and the embrace was passionate as the kiss. All awkwardness from before had vanished. Perri was lost in the moment, all thought of Egypt, and the boat, and the mission gone. There was only her and Albion, and this kiss could last forever. 


	9. The Caravan

Perri stood outside the city. The massive walls rose many stories high. Its main entrance, as broad as the road, was surrounded by a mighty arch, carved with beautiful pictures of people and animals, and painted in brilliant colors. The gates were open wide and people went to and fro, happy people coming to do business or to seek their fortune. Men dressed in loincloths and others in short kilts and bare-chested walked alongside women clothed in long dresses with one or two shoulder straps. Soldiers in uniform stood on the great wall, bows in hand as they watched the scene below them.

People passed her on their way to the gates, but Perri remained rooted to the ground, both afraid to enter, but anxious to continue. A sense of urgency drew her, pushed her onward. Slowly, she took a step, which led to another, and then another. Once in motion, she walked with purpose, passing under the arch and entering the city of Nekhneten. Something inside her tried to tell her that the place was safe and wonderful, but this inner voice only increased her anxiety. In her heart, she knew she should leave, turn back and run the other way before that gate could close and lock her in.

But she couldn't, she had to go on. There was something she had to do before she could escape, but she didn't know what it was. Perri forced herself through the crowded streets, past houses of sandstone with their thatched roofs, past a group of young children who played naked in the street. A meeting of two roads blocked her way, with a vast circular area at the junction. In the center stood a magnificent fountain, with camels and people bustling around it.

Citizens bumped into her as she halted, unsure of where to go. To the left, the road ran toward a residential neighborhood. To the right, businesses, craftsmen, and smithies plied their trades. Straight ahead, beyond the fountain, was the palace, the street to it lined with shops and carts where people sold their wares. Once more, she urged her legs into motion and stepped into the square. A man emerged from behind the fountain, and Perri came to an abrupt stop, her eyes wide with horror.

The man was around six feet tall, with fair skin, broad shoulders, and a well-muscled body. He wore the traditional kilt, only his was of brilliant blue with gold trim. Golden jewelry decorated the man's arms, fingers, and chest. But it was his head that drew Perri's attention.

A raven's head sat between his shoulders, man-sized and vicious, its beady black eyes boring into her mind, grasping it. _Come with me,_ it commanded. _It is your destiny!_

_***_

The river breeze greeted her as Perri joined the others on deck for breakfast. Tables and chairs had been set up near the bow and the steamer's staff had laid out hot cakes, bacon, sausages, scones, and omelets. Coffee and tea steamed from decorative pots, and carafes of juices rounded out the feast.

Everyone else was present, and Perri took a seat between Albion and Eudo. At first, breakfast was the topic at the table, as they all dove into the food.

"This is likely to be our last good meal," said Rowan as he spread some jam on a slice of toast. Eudo groaned.

"Alas, breakfasts like this will be a thing of the past." The doctor motioned toward the table, his coffee cup in hand. "But we won't go hungry either. The entire team is well aware of the Wizarding world, even if many of them are Muggles. So, we can feel free to use our magic to whip up something delicious to eat around the campfire."

This news was met by murmurs of approval from all around the table. Eudo raised his teacup in a toast. "To the help!" The others were unsure how to react to that, so an awkward silence descended on them.

Perri sat quietly, still shaken from her dream. A cup of tea took the edge off, then she served herself hotcakes and sausage, hoping food might take her mind off the unsettling memory of those eyes.

"How many days travel do we have to look forward to, Dr. Vance?" Arati asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Albion, and Perri noticed Thaddeus looking darkly at the archaeologist. _What could that be about?_

"It could take as many as four days. After all, it has avoided detection for thousands of years."

"Can you tell us what condition it's in?" The dream of a living and breathing Nekhneten still filled Perri's thoughts.

"It was in remarkably good shape. The wall surrounding the city was still mostly intact, and I could see plenty of buildings that still had their walls in place."

"Not _all_ of them, though?"

"No. From what I saw from the crag we stood on, it appeared that most of the structures had fallen, although far fewer than we had expected."

"Their roofs were intact as well?" Perri asked.

"Oh, no. Of course not. They used thatched roofs, which would have rotted away a long time ago."

Perri's spirits rose. "The paint would be gone as well, I take it."

"Yes. Scrubbed away by centuries of sandstorms. I think its good condition may have been caused by the spells. By all rights, it should be a lot worse."

"Is that dangerous?" Rowan asked. "What would Muggle archaeologists think when they finally see the site?"

"They won't be able to explain how it remained so preserved, but they would never think it was magic. No, they would thank their luck and leave it at that."

A sigh escaped Perri's lips and she took a sip of tea. Her dream had been just a dream, and there was no monster with eyes of pure evil waiting for her there.

The boat docked at a small fishing village an hour later, and it was time to disembark. A mile north of the Valley of the Kings, they planned to avoid the big archaeological dig there. As the others prepared to debark, Perri took one last stroll around the deck. After all that happened, she still enjoyed that part of her adventure, and would always look back on it fondly.

Children gathered around as the team stood about in the small, dirty village. Eudo's face seemed stuck in an expression of pure disgust, and he was careful not to touch anything as he waited for the workers to unload their gear.

Perri smiled at the children and gazed in wonder all around. Far from the splendor of Cairo, the place had no big buildings, but only small one-and-two-floor dwellings made of sandstone. Many of them lacked doors, with curtains providing whatever privacy they required. They were a grim folk and hard working, their skin sun-darkened and rough from toil. The stench of dead fish hung in the air, and even the river breezes she had enjoyed on the _Elizabeth Peabody_ failed to bring them respite. Still, Perri didn't mind. This was a real place, with real people. They smiled and laughed together as they worked. As primitive as the conditions were, the townsfolk seemed content with their lot in life. She found that fascinating.

The next phase of their adventure marched down the gangplank. With many grunts, the camels made their way off the boat and onto dry ground. The animals were glad for it, and their mood rose noticeably as they stomped on the packed sand.

The team of ten workers, who Perri had not seen together since they set out from Cairo, handled the camels and packed all their gear on them. The wizards and the workers had left each other alone during their trip down the Nile, but Perri realized that was about to change.

Once the packing was complete, Dr. Vance called everyone together.

"The easy part of our journey is behind us, and we're now going to travel out of civilized country and into the wilds of the Sahara desert. We'll be going by camel and spending many days and nights in the wild. How many of you have ridden a camel?"

None of Perri's companions raised their hands.

Albion nodded. "Very well. We'll teach you all to ride before we set out.

"Now, I'd like you to meet the rest of your team."

He motioned to a burly Egyptian man. He was of average height, but with broad shoulders and muscular arms. His bald head sat on a thick neck and was adorned with a bushy beard that covered much of his face.

"This," Albion said, patting the man on the back as one would to an old friend. "Is Taahir al-Nazar. He's in charge of the workers. If you have any questions about them or need their assistance, see him. One word of caution—these are strong men and hard working. They deserve our respect and they will get it, or you'll get no help from them."

Albion let his words sink in, then clapped his hands. "Okay, so let's learn to ride!"

Learning to ride a camel turned out to be a challenging feat, and was the first sign that the Muggles in the team had skills the wizards severely lacked. These men were experts with the animals and helped the others learn to mount and control them. Albion taught Perri, who managed to pick it up sooner than some. After only a few minutes work, she was ready to ride. From her perch atop the camel, she watched Arati, who was having difficulty mastering the task.

As cool and capable as the young Auror was, she was out of her element with animals. Size was an issue when mounting, as she had to look up to see the camel's shoulder. She was wracked with nerves at first, which the beast took advantage of time and time again. She was repeatedly bucked off to land with a thud on the ground. However, she eventually learned to work with the animal, and her cool demeanor returned.

Eudo was disgusted with the camels and refused to touch them at first, claiming he would rather walk. But after some encouragement—and threats from Taahir—he relented and let a worker teach him.

They finally set out at ten o'clock in the morning. The sun had already risen high and they had left the villages behind when Perri drew her parasol from her handbag. Colors swirled on the taught cloth before settling on the white of her robes. The now-large team of five British Ministry agents, Dr. Vance, Taahir, and the ten men formed a modest caravan.

The hot sun burned down from a blue sky flecked with wispy clouds. The desert, unlike the dune sea Perri had expected, was flat and covered with a mixture of dark sand and rough gravel that crunched under the camels' hooves. Here and there, a lone scrub bush basked in the heat desperate for any moisture the dry air would give up. In the distance, rocky crags rose up like a line of brown, uneven teeth from the desolate land. A hot, arid wind blew at them as they made their way farther from the Nile. Overhead, a raven soared, as though following them, and Perri wondered if it was the same bird she had seen in Cairo.

They rode in two lines, with Dr. Vance and Taahir riding at the head, followed by Perri and Eudo, the two Aurors, and Thaddeus accompanying one of the workers. Perri hoped to ride beside Thaddeus, but the man ignored her, moving off to talk to someone else whenever she came near. Clearly, something must have happened to upset him, but what that might be, she could not guess.

At first, the journey was pleasant and Perri was fascinated by the scenery. A fascination she made Eudo painfully aware of through an almost inexhaustible stream of talk.

"This is amazing, don't you think?" she said as she was jostled back and forth by the awkward gait of her camel. "Even in the most inhospitable of places, life manages to flourish! Do you see that? Is it a fox? And—oh my! What manner of lizard is that? Do you think it's dangerous? Oh! Look at the—"

"Miss Atwood, for Heaven's sake!" Mr. Barnabus said in exasperation. "Please! Let me ride in _peace_!"

 _How rude!_ Perri glared at Eudo as the man rode with his head held high and aimed straight ahead. She craned back to where Thaddeus sat. He was looking at her but turned away as soon as their eyes met.

_Well, I just don't know! Here I thought I was getting along with everyone, and now this._

The two traveled on in silence for the remainder of the day, though she allowed herself the occasional gasp or exclamation upon seeing something that caught her eye. _Mr. Barnabus will just have to make do,_ she thought smugly.

The day went on, and Perri grew weary of the monotonous terrain and oppressive heat. Although it had been hot on the Nile, there had always been a welcoming breeze to keep them refreshed. The drinks so plentiful on the _Elizabeth Peabody_ were missed in the desert. At one point in the late afternoon, Eudo cast the Water-Making Spell on himself and laughed as a jet of water shot from the tip of his wand and into his face. He looked around at the others, who just stared at him.

"What?" he said with a haughty air. "You just wish you'd thought of it!"

Arati exchanged a glance with Rowan. "He's right, you know."

Eventually, the westering sun dipped low to the horizon, and Albion called for a halt.

"Time to make camp! We're resting here for the night."

"Pitch your tents, but don't unpack! The caravan leaves at eight o'clock sharp!" Taahir announced as everyone dismounted gratefully. Stiff from the long ride, Perri walked awkwardly around for a while, trying to loosen up her hips and legs. She was not the only one from her team in obvious discomfort.

Setting her handbag on the ground, Perri reached in and, after much shuffling, pulled her tent out and dropped it with a thud and a crunch of gravel. It lay there, rolled neatly in a bundle. Drawing her wand, she stepped back and pointed it at it. "Erecto!" she called, and the kit rose into the air, unrolling, unfolding, and spreading out as it did so. Rods expanded and fit into their proper slots as it constructed itself in mid-air. Seconds later, the tent landed, fully erect, on the ground, its poles and stakes digging themselves in for added support.

She smiled at her handiwork. "There!"

"That's rather shabby looking," Eudo said as he stepped up beside her.

"I beg your pardon?"

"It's small and drab. Don't you come from a rich family?"

"This is a charmed tent, Eudo. Surely you assumed it would be."

"So is mine." He waved an arm expressively behind him, and Perri burst into laughter. The largest tent she had ever seen rose up high into the sky. Deep burgundy with gold trim, it was a garish affair with many spires where the poles held it up, tassels hanging from each.

Perri laughed for some time, causing Barnabus to frown in consternation. When she stopped, she shook her head as though to expel the last few chuckles from her mouth.

"Tell me, Eudo. Before we boarded the barge, we thought we would be sharing our camps with Muggles who did not know of the Wizarding world. How did you plan on explaining _that_?" She nodded toward his monstrosity with her hand.

"Well, I—I assumed we would all be bringing charmed tents. I thought the situation would be taken care of."

With a raised eyebrow, Perri scanned the campsite. Every other tent within sight was as unassuming as hers.

"It appears we all took care of our own situations."

The curse breaker looked around, noticing the others for the first time.

"Don't worry, Eudo," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "We've all had our difficulties with this mission. At least you didn't go walking around Cairo at night with men hunting us."

He considered her for a moment as she lifted her handbag.

"Thank you, Perpugilliam. I don't believe I gave you due credit. My apologies for that. You are a remarkable witch."

"It's nice to finally be on good terms. And you may call me Perri. Oh, look! The sunset!" The two of them watched the sun as it sank below the horizon, the great ball turning from brilliant yellow to a blood red.

"Beautiful," she said in almost a whisper.

"It is."

As the sun vanished, so did the heat. A cold swept over the desert that made everyone fetch cloaks and coats.

Campfires were started, and Perri joined the rest of her team around one. She drank tea and listened to her friends talk about the journey.

Albion sat cross-legged on the ground beside her, a flask in his hand. He took a swig, then smiled at her.

"So, how was your first day in the desert?" he asked.

"It was magnificent! Uncomfortable, of course, but beautiful."

"I would have rather ridden with you, but I needed to confer with Taahir. Tomorrow, I can ride with you, if you would have me."

"That would be wonderful!"

Eudo, who sat on Perri's other side, nudged her then motioned toward Arati and Rowan. The two Aurors were together and laughed at some shared joke.

"What do you think the story is with them? Are they courting, do you think?"

"I'm not sure," she said. They certainly were close. In Muggle society, their relationship would be frowned upon unless they were courting—and even then, they would need to be more reserved in their interactions. And their behavior _did_ send mixed signals. Still, although the two sat closely and often bumped shoulders, they didn't look at each other with love in their eyes.

"No," Perri said at last. "They are just good friends, I believe. And don't forget, they risk their lives together for a living. That's bound to create a tight bond."

"You're a wise woman," Albion said.

"Nonsense!" she scoffed. "I'm merely observant."

"Modest, too," said Eudo, with a grin toward the doctor.

"Which is hard to maintain with you two around! There is no need to keep complimenting me."

The two men laughed, and Perri just _harrumphed_ and shook her head. But she smiled as she sipped her tea.

After an hour of talk, drink, and laughter, the adventurers began to retire to their tents. Perri rose and stretched. Albion stood with her, Eudo having already departed for bed.

"Going to bed? We have an early start tomorrow," he said.

"I was thinking of taking a stroll along the edge of the camp before turning in," she said with a yawn.

"No," he said with sudden gravity. "It's too dangerous."

"Oh, I hardly think the Disciples of Horus will find us here. And I believe I've proven myself against them."

"It's not men that worry me. There are animals here in the desert, predators that are a threat to humans. The Saharan cheetah is deadly, and would hunt people if any would separate from the others."

"I'll have my wand."

"In this dark, the cheetah can kill you before you even know it's there. As expedition leader, I must insist you stay well within the campsite, and preferably go to bed."

Perri gazed out at the blackness beyond the tents, then sighed. "Very well, I will go to bed. But I am not here to sleep my way through this adventure. I wish to see and experience everything I can."

"And I draw the line at being cheetah food. Go to bed now, and I will see you in the morning."

"Goodnight Albion."

Perri opened the flap to her tent and, ducking, stepped through. Her tent, as most Wizarding tents were, had been charmed to be larger inside than outside. Wide, deep, and expansive, it could comfortably fit ten people, and almost twice that if they chose to "rough it." The interior was decorated with throw rugs, tapestries, squashy chintz armchairs, and a bed. It even had a raised platform in the back that housed a dining table and chairs. The cold, however, penetrated the fabric like any other tent, and Perri shivered. Aiming her wand at the stove in the center of the place, she started a fire. A contented moan escaped her as she removed her shoes. After sitting on her bed and rubbing her feet for few minutes, she changed into her nightgown, thinking about the day's adventure and the promise of riding with the handsome and adventurous Albion Vance.

She climbed into bed, still lost in her thoughts, and with a wave of her wand, extinguished the lanterns. 


	10. The Call of Mighty Anubis

Perri strolled down the street of the magnificent city, its single-story sandstone buildings rising on either side of her, their thatched roofs in perfect condition. Women carried baskets on their heads, men in kilts or skirts walked or rode camels. Children played in front of their homes or ran on the roads with their friends. A group of soldiers in white uniforms marched past Perri, each holding a shield and either a spear or curved sword.

She continued along, following the raven-man. Her guide filled her with a terror greater than anything she had ever endured, but still, she followed. Somehow, this was important—she _had_ to see it through. The road ended at another that ran away to the left and right, and across the street, directly in front of Perri, was a massive sandstone structure. Easily three stories tall, the building was resplendent with colorful pillars. Its walls adorned with painted carvings of men-in-arms leading a procession of women. A litter followed the procession in bas relief in the stone, bearing what must be the city's ruler, his back stiff and his head looking along the line.

The raven-man did not falter and marched through the massive double-doors that flung open on their own as they approached. Straight through the splendor of a pharaoh's palace, they went, until at last they entered its immense throne room.

Light filtering in through shafts in the walls illuminated the great hall, augmented by the many torches. A series of richly painted pillars held the vaulted ceiling in place. Gold adorned everything, adding to the majesty of the scene.

Upon a broad dais at the far end of the room were strewn pillows on which lounged beautiful women of varying races. And amid them rose a magnificent throne and on it sat he who could only be a god come to life. Anubis, God of the Underworld, Protector of the Dead. Anubis, with a body that had no equal among men, and the head of a jackal, as intelligent as it was vicious.

The raven-man took his place beside the throne as Mighty Anubis rose to greet Perri. He motioned toward a long, blue pillow that lay empty at his feet, and he spoke to her in what she thought must be Ancient Egyptian, but she couldn't tell what he said. Staring at him, she strove to understand his words, then his eyes met hers—eyes as red as the flames of Hell bored into her mind and she screamed in terror.

***

Perri sat up in bed, her heart pounding, her breath coming out in sudden gasps. The details of her surroundings came into focus as her head spun around in panic. Tent walls appeared gray in the dim light of the fire, now down to embers. The chairs remained as they were, and nobody stood in the shadows. A sigh escaped her lips as relief flooded through her. Another dream about Nekhneten—and this was the worst of them.

All was quiet and still. No sound filtered in from outside, save the occasional grunt of a camel.

The scene still hung clear in her mind. The clarity of it, and the _realness_ of it reminded her of her previous dream—in fact, it seemed to be a continuation of it. As far as she could remember, she never had a dream that remained in memory so clearly, and she never had one continue on another night. Repeats, yes, but not continuations.

 _Could it have been magic?_ she wondered as she sat there. For it to be a spell, a wizard would need to be close by. None of her own team would have done something like that, she was certain of it.

That left the workers. They had been on the _Elizabeth Peabody_ when she was, but they had been invisible to her then, people who quietly did their work away from the rest of them.

The need for stealth clear in her head, she eased herself from the bed, slid her feet into a pair of slippers, and lifted her wand gently from the nightstand. Anyone trying to enter her mind would be right outside. One step at a time, she stole silently to the tent door. A deep breath and a count to three later, she burst out, looking in all directions as she did.

A camel turned its head lazily to regard her, its mouth grinding from side to side as it chewed its cud. But there was no movement aside from the animals. Although the silvery moon hung above her, it cast a dim light on the area, as it was only a crescent now.

"Lumos!" she muttered and the tip of her wand lit up, casting a bluish white glow on the space in front of her. A scan of the ground showed that only her feet had made indentations in the loose sand covering the gravel and rock of the desert floor. With mounting trepidation, she sneaked, slow and cautious, around the edge of her tent, her eyes peeled for prints.

In a short time, she made a full circuit but found nothing more than the tracks of a small rodent and a bird that had come to eat it. The drama of life played out in miniature form outside while she dreamed of horror inside.

The sound of movement struck Perri from behind. She whirled around, wand bared, the glow from its tip still casting about in the darkness.

Two eyes glowed yellow in the reflection of her light from beyond the camp's bounds. The big eyes had a distinctly feline appearance. _The cheetah can kill you before you even know it's there._ Albion warned her not to go outside, and now she knew why.

Slowly she backed her way toward the front of her tent, taking care not to trip on the ropes. The large cat watched her, as though unsure about the light from her wand. When she stepped beyond the edge out into the camp proper, the animal took several steps closer to her, and its head came into the circle of illumination. It looked like a domestic cat, but much larger. Its face was a yellowish tan that blended in with the desert sand and adorned with a myriad of small spots. Two black lines ran, each from the inside tip of an eye, down its face like the track of dark tears, around its snout to end at the tips of its mouth. Its shoulders were visible, powerful shoulders built for running and springing. Its legs were long and slender.

Standing stock-still, she tried to decide what to do. _If I run, it'll charge,_ she thought wildly. _The beast will have me before I get two steps toward the tent door. If I stun it, the spell will wake the camp, and I don't want that. Albion would be so cross after making me promise not to wander._

An idea entered her head as she continued to stare at the animal. _Right. One. Two. Three._

"Impedimenta!" she called in the quietest voice she could muster. A blast of turquoise struck the big cat just as it tried to lunge. Without waiting to see if it worked, she bolted toward the tent door, flung it open, and disappeared within. With a wave of her wand, she sealed the flap, preventing any animal from gaining unwanted entry.

Now safely inside, she slumped her shoulders, breathing heavy and sweating.

_I did it. I survived the African cheetah._

But she was still no closer to understanding the mystery of her night terror.

***

The next morning began with the sound of activity from outside. Exhaustion from the previous day's journey had forced her into a deep sleep, so Perri rose awake and alert.

Emerging from her tent, dressed and ready for the day, she saw the great ball of the sun hovering just above the eastern horizon. People were up and preparing to travel. Already the workers were pulling their tents down, and the wizards were dismantling theirs—albeit with ease.

Hungry, she went to the campfire, on which some eggs and a sausage still cooked. Eudo sat there nursing a tin cup of coffee. He brightened when she took a seat beside him.

"I saved you some breakfast," he said as he served her a plate of scrambled eggs and sausage. "They wanted to put the fire out, but I wouldn't let them, knowing you hadn't risen yet. Did you sleep well?"

Perri found this friendly Eudo to be a bit unsettling. Although his change of heart toward her made sense, she now feared he might be out to court her. Eudolphine, with his traditional ways, was the last man she would consider settling down with. But she simply smiled her thanks as she reached for the coffee pot.

"I slept well enough," she said as she sipped the hot drink. It warmed her and she sighed contentedly as she accepted the tin plate from the curse breaker. "But I was plagued by bad dreams."

"Well, that's only natural. We're out in the wild. It can be a frightening place."

"Do you know if Legilimency can be performed from a distance—like from far away?" Her tone was conversational, as though she were merely curious.

"No. It's too complex a spell. You must be very close to the target, and you might even need eye contact. Although, I've heard of some who possess the ability to see into a man's mind without a visual connection."

"Hmm..." she said as she ate her eggs. There were no footprints near her tent, and Legilimency is very short range magic. Could she have been mistaken? Could the wizard have erased his tracks when he left? Or, perhaps her dream was just that—a dream, a figment of an overactive imagination.

"Why do you ask?" said Eudo as he rose and extinguished the fire.

"No reason. Sometimes a dream is strange enough that it makes you wonder."

Taking another sip of coffee, she looked around at the men busy tearing down the camp.

"I suppose we should prepare for another day's ride," she said. "Thank you for saving me some breakfast. It was hearty, and just what I needed." And with that, she turned and strode back to her tent.

It took less than an hour for the caravan to be packed and ready to move out. The desert heat had already moved in, pushing out the last of the night's chill in a hot, dusty wind that came from farther inland.

Albion rode behind Taahir alongside Perri. Eudo went beside Thaddeus, who once again positioned himself away from her.

The day promised to be a repeat of the day before. The sun renewed its assault on them with its unbearable heat. She once again held her parasol above her head, and all the wizards, save for Albion, used spells to cool themselves off. Still, the hot desert air and the jostling of the camels made the ride uncomfortable, and before midday, even Perri lost her interest in riding.

Albion did much to assuage the unpleasantness with stories of Ancient Egypt and the land they now crossed. Being a scholar, of sorts, herself, she found the tales fascinating, and listening to the doctor took her mind off the otherwise intolerable conditions.

They stopped for lunch at an oasis, but they did not make camp. The oasis was caused by an underground river that had risen to the surface in this spot. Lush, green vegetation grew along the water's edge and a herd of antelope grazed nearby. They eyed the caravan cautiously but continued to eat. Taahir ensured that the shore was clear of crocodiles, then let the animals drink and graze. The team filled their water bottles and ate a light lunch. Eudo wanted to take a swim, but Albion told him not to.

"There may be no crocs by the shore, but there are certainly some in the water." He pointed at what Perri thought was a log in the pond. "Notice how it's drifting upstream? It's also coming our way. We had best hurry."

After a paltry half hour at the oasis, they mounted again and the caravan continued on its journey. The change of scenery was refreshing, and the majesty of so much life in such an arid place rekindled her fascination with the desert. She bombarded Albion with question after question about oases, crocodiles, and the Saharan cheetah.

"I saw one last night," she said, and when he flashed her a surprised look, she told the story, leaving out the dream.

"Why did you leave your tent?" the doctor said after she finished, a hint of accusation in his tone.

"As I told you, something was outside, and I went to investigate."

"Didn't I tell you to stay inside?" Albion sounded cross but recovered quickly. In a calmer tone, he added. "After what I told you last night, it should have been plain that it was an animal you heard."

Perri frowned, not wanting to bring up the dream. The doctor's reply poked so many holes in her story that he would surely get suspicious.

"I have reason to believe someone was attempting to use Legilimency on me through the tent wall."

It was Albion's turn to frown. "How do you know? How could you suspect that?"

With reluctance, Perri recounted the story of her dream, as well as the one the other night on the barge. When she finished, he sat for some time before speaking.

"The Disciples of Horus would never resort to invading one's mind," he said at last. "They don't have a Legilimens among them, I believe, and there would be no reason to implant images in your head like that."

"So, you think it was just a dream?"

"No, I don't. Your dream was quite specific, and you described too much about the ruins to be a coincidence. Besides, how many dreams can you remember this vividly?"

"Then who could have done it?" She felt both relieved and anxious to have his agreement on this. It meant that her mind _had_ been invaded those two nights.

He shook his head. "But you should tell the Aurors. They need to know."

"You're right. I shall tell them the next time we stop."

She cast a puzzled look at her companion, as something she had been feeling finally seeped into her head. "Can you feel that? It's as though the ground is shaking!" 


	11. Catastrophe

"What?" Albion said, his eyes wide as he stared past Perri.

"STAMPEDE!" He shouted.

The rolling of thunder filled Perri's ears just as the doctor's word left his lips. She flung her head around to look in the direction of his gaze. A cloud of dust rose into the air, obscuring the dark forms of many massive animals, the rumbling of their feet creating the quakes Perri felt a moment before.

And the whole lot was heading right for them!

Taahir lurched forward, urging his camel into a run.

"Hold on tight!" Albion shouted then slapped the rump of Perri's mount with his crop, causing the animal to charge away at a great pace.

But Perri didn't hold on tightly. When the camel heaved itself ahead at a gallop, she toppled backward and fell from her perch atop its hump. An _oof_ forced from her mouth as she landed on her side, and despite the pain that surged up her spine, she knew her only chance of survival was to get up and run.

Ignoring pain is a hard thing to do, but she managed to shove herself to her knees, and then to her feet as the cloud of dust enveloped her. Immense creatures ran past her, first in front of her, then behind, one knocking her forward, and another almost crushing her as she staggered backward. She began a drunken dance as she dodged creature after creature, all the while making her way, step by step, in the direction that Taahir and Albion had gone. She held her opened parasol before her like a shield, and some of the creatures swerved to avoid her.

Details of the animals began to seep into Perri's brain as she dodged them. Looking at first like rhinoceroses but of enormous size, she realized with a shock this was a herd of Erumpents. Many smaller creatures zigzagged in and out between the enormous beasts, occasionally leaping up to scratch or bite at the Erumpents' thick hide.

An Erumpent ran past her and she dashed ahead, hoping to cross the gap before the next one could trample her under its great feet. She grinned as the next beast shot passed her, just as she crossed the gap. _I made it,_ she thought grimly.

Something charged headlong into her and she slammed to the ground, the creature toppling onto and then beyond her.

A scream tore from her lips as her left arm snapped. She lay in a heap, aware of nothing at first but the intense pain that assaulted her from everywhere at once. Her arm flung spears of agony into her brain. Her hip throbbed, her spine ached, her legs felt as though they had been crushed.

"Ohh!" she moaned as she strained to move. A thought in the back of her head pushed its way to the front of her mind, limping along through her addled skull until it finally broke into her consciousness.

_If I don't get up, I'm dead._

Coughing up sand, she struggled to her hands and knees. The rumbling diminished, but she couldn't tell if the stampede passed her by, or if she was going deaf. She took a deep breath and pushed with her right arm until she steadied herself on her knees. She afforded a moment to look around.

Dust still hung in the air, but the Erumpent herd had indeed left her behind. She couldn't make out anyone in the yellow haze of sun-tinted dust. The screams of men and the sound of battle came from all around her. The crack of spells split the sand-choked air. _The beasts are gone. What could they be casting at?_

Realization hit her like a blow to the face. The other creatures. The ones chasing the Erumpents. One crashed into her. She spun her head around.

The most bizarre monster stared at her as it slowly rose to its feet. The creature looked like a wolf if a wolf was a reptile with exceptionally long legs for running, and its head on a long, serpentine neck.

The beast stood awkwardly on those long sticks of legs.

 _What_ is _that?_ Perri asked herself, staring in a mix of shock and disbelief at the thing that now shook its head, the long neck wagging as it did so. Dust flew off the hairless skull and it snarled and lowered its reptilian head in her direction. Sharp fangs dripped with saliva as it took a tentative step toward Perri, who was still on her knees.

With a shifting of its shoulders, the monster folded a section of its legs into its body, revealing shorter legs that were both fully functional and better suited to attacking small, agile prey.

"Oh, my." The words came in a whisper as the situation flooded into her mind at once. She fumbled for her wand as the beast charged, shouting " _Stupefy!_ " with wand-tip aimed point blank.

The monster tumbled backward several feet but regained its footing right away.

This gave Perri a chance to get to her feet. She pulled herself up and almost fell down again when her right knee gave out. She hissed as she favored her right leg and let her left arm hang limply at her side, the parasol still gripped in her hand.

" _Stupefy!_ " she cast another Stunning Spell at the beast, but it bounced right off. The creature once again prepared to charge.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " But even as the spell bounced harmlessly off it, the monster charged. Perri couldn't move an inch in her condition, and terror seized her as the beast closed on her. Ten feet. Five feet. It leapt, meaning to land on top of her.

Dropping to one knee, she switched the parasol to her right hand and thrust it upward like a shield.

The monster landed on the opened umbrella and drove it into the ground beside her. The handle bowed but held firm, and the parasol tilted backward, throwing the beast over her head to land with a thud on the gravel.

_Crack!_

Perri appeared ten feet away from where she had been moments before. Apparition was the only thing she could think to do. Mind racing in desperation, she considered the situation. The monster was resistant to spells. It was big. It was strong. It was about to charge again!

" _Lumos Maxima!_ " She projected the blinding flash to a point inches in front of the beast's face.

The creature shrieked in pain and halted in confusion.

"What do I do? What do I _do_?"

_Boom!_

She looked around. Enough of the dust had settled so she could now see the caravan in complete disarray. Camels ran away from the scene. Wizards were firing spells at more of these creatures, with just as little effect. A worker fired a rifle at one creature, causing blood to spray from the wound it created.

 _The rifle! They work on the monsters!_ Her head swung from side to side as she scanned for a discarded gun. A man lay mangled on the ground twenty feet from her, his weapon still clutched in his lifeless hand.

Pointing her wand, she called " _Accio Rifle!_ " The gun pulled briefly from the dead man's grip, then sped through the air toward her. The weapon slapped into her waiting hand, she pointed it at the beast, that now stepped through the light. It opened its eyes, attempting to focus on her. She squeezed the trigger.

_Click!_

The rifle didn't fire. "Confounded contraption!" she muttered. She looked back at the man who shot the monster and saw him work a lever on the long handle of the gun.

A smile of grim satisfaction pulled at her lips as she smacked the lever upward until it wouldn't go any further, then yanked it back toward her until she heard a satisfying click. At last, she shoved it back into place and raised the weapon to aim at the creature.

The monster charged with all its strength. Its jaws opened and spittle flew out in the wind of its ferocity. It crossed the distance between them in a matter of seconds.

Perri had no time to aim. She squeezed the trigger and closed her eyes.

Two things happened. First, there was a deafening explosion, the recoil sending shock waves of pain up her broken left arm. Second, something big and heavy crashed into her and she fell backward onto the ground, the rifle falling from her hand. The beast landed on her, its weight crushing into her chest, driving all the air from her lungs. She pushed in vain at the monster, but it held on, relentlessly intent on smothering her. The pain was excruciating. Her eyes went out of focus.

Blackness engulfed Perri and she knew no more.

***

The first thing she noticed was the smell. _Someone is cooking,_ she thought. Sounds came to her. There was shouting in the distance, but it didn't sound like fighting. Men were at work. The darkness that filled her vision and mind faded gradually. Daylight filtered in through blurry eyes and she could see a face—a face that leaned over her.

She smiled. "Albion."

"I'm afraid not," came a deep male voice. It was Thaddeus. Gently, he brushed the hair from her cheek as her sight cleared and the Ministry man's face came into focus before her. His expression was tender, with worry etched on his brow.

She lay on a bed, clearly taken from someone's tent. A large tarp shielded her from the sun.

"I'm glad you're awake." His voice showed genuine relief.

"The beasts..." Perri tried to sit up, but Thaddeus held her down.

"Shh," he said soothingly. "Everything's okay. The fight's over. But we were all worried about you. We weren't sure you would pull through. But, once again, you've proven yourself to be of tougher stuff than you let on."

"How long have I..." she couldn't finish her sentence, it tired her out.

"All day. The sun's only now going down."

"So, we didn't travel anymore today?"

Thaddeus chuckled. "No. We decided to rest up and recover."

Perri let her head fall back on the pillow. He watched her with a troubled look on his face. She had the impression he fought an internal struggle.

"Albion didn't want to leave your side." He said it quickly like if he didn't spit the words out now, they would be stuck in his throat forever.

"He had work to do, and we forced him to go do it. I don't like him. His ideals are all wrong, and when he kissed you..."

He stopped and looked away. Perri now understood what had gotten into her friend. He sought to court her and witnessed her kiss Albion.

"Well." His voice was gruff as though he were trying to sound tough. "He's a good man, where it counts. I suppose you're lucky to have him."

"Thaddeus..." She didn't stop from fatigue this time. This time she simply had no words to follow it.

Her friend shook his head. "It's okay. I must go. There's work to do. You rest up and join us at the fire when you're feeling strong enough."

With that, he left her.

 _Love_ , she thought. _It's all such trouble. How will I ever straighten this out? I never even asked for it._

She let her gaze wander as she lay there on the bed and gasped when she saw three other beds occupied by unconscious men.

Perri closed her eyes. _I wonder how many others are hurt. I wonder if any died._

She drifted in and out of sleep for the next two hours before finally rising. The first thing she discovered was they healed her arm. Although sore and stiff, the break was gone and she could move it without pain. The next was her knee. They mended it as well and was it as good as new. She still felt as though she had been run over by half the Erumpent herd.

She slipped into her sandals, took her wand from the bedside table, then noticed her parasol leaning against it.

The handle was bent out of shape. She opened it up. It refused to open all the way, and the fabric was torn in places.

"Well, this just won't do." Sitting back down, she laid the broken item on the bed beside her and aimed her wand at it.

"Reparo!" she called. The handle straightened and the fabric mended instantly. The parasol worked perfectly.

"Now, that's better!"

Using the parasol as a walking stick, Perri made her way, with small, awkward steps, to the fire where the team now sat. There was only one fire now, and the remaining workers had joined the wizards. Of the ten men that had accompanied them, she counted only three. With the three under the tarp, that left four unaccounted for.

Albion ran to her and almost embraced her. But he halted before her and cast a nervous glance around at the others, who watched them closely.

He stared at her for a moment, tears welling in his eyes. "When I saw your camel by itself, I feared..."

Perri shook her head, also too aware of their audience's eyes on them. "I understand," she said.

"Here, let me help." He took her arm and helped her to a seat by the fire.

Arati drew Perri's handbag from it from her robes. "I found it in the middle of the herd's trail. It looks in good shape." She tossed it to her.

Perri sighed. All of her possessions, aside from her wand, were in there.

"So, how bad is it?" She accepted a cup of tea from Dr. Vance. The sun was only now setting and the cold already began to set in.

Taahir said. "Four of workers died. Three were injured but are expected to recover, thanks to our Aurors."

Arati smiled. "Anyone who knows how to hurt with magic needs to know how to heal with it."

"We're down to four camels," Taahir went on. "The others ran off or were trampled. Most of our digging gear is gone with them, so we have only a couple spades, and no pickaxes. This is a problem for dealing with buried ruins. This ruin isn't in the dune sea but may have been at one time, and so digging might be necessary. We also lost some of our rope, buckets, and other archaeological equipment."

"And nobody else is hurt?" Perri asked.

"We all got hurt," Eudo said. "But most of us are fine. I got a broken nose, but that was easily mended."

Perri flexed her still-sore arm. "And the three under the tarp?"

Rowan nodded. "They'll be all better by morning. We must move them into a tent—one of the big, enchanted ones."

"I'll give up mine." The thought of roughing it in the open desert didn't sound enticing, but she wanted to help.

Arati shook her head. "Too late, Perri. I already offered mine. That way, I can attend to them. Besides, you need your rest."

"So, what's the plan now?" At Perri's question, the others exchanged looks.

Albion shrugged. "We have no choice but to forge ahead. We'll spend the night and continue on in the morning."

"Without camels?" Eudo said. "Do you mean we are to _walk_?"

"I'm afraid so. But it should only delay us by another two days. We have enough food, and can hunt if we need to."

Eudo muttered under his breath but said no more aloud. The man's uncharacteristic respect toward Perri didn't extend to the rest of his personality. She found that somehow reassuring.

"Does anyone know what those beasts were? Now, I don't mean the Erumpents. Everyone knows of them. I mean those nasty creatures that chased them. One of them nearly killed me."

Rowan shook his head. "No. None of us have heard of such things. They're not mundane animals with their resistance to magic, but they have no name that we know of."

"We were careless today," Arati said. "We'll fix that tomorrow. Nothing will approach without us knowing."

They all decided to turn in early. The prospect of walking the rest of the way to Nekhneten took the energy out of them. They moved the injured men to Arati's tent. They buried the four victims and took a moment to honor them, before turning to their own tents and some much-needed rest.

***

She woke rested and healthy. Her limbs felt less stiff, and her mood had improved after a dreamless night's sleep.

The first thing Perri discovered when she arrived at the fire was that the three injured men had made a tremendous recovery. The second thing she noticed was that breakfast had run off with the camels. The news was frustrating but failed to crush her spirits, and she opted for tea and steak, one of the few meats that had not been lost.

Most of the team huddled around the fire in the dim cold of early morning. The sun was only just poking from the eastern horizon and had no strength yet to warm the air. Perri sat sandwiched between her two suitors and ate the steak with gusto, having eaten nothing for lunch or dinner the previous day. Eudo was regaling the group with his exploits from yesterday.

"Well, after everything settled down, Albion, here, had the good sense to send me into the skies to search for the camels. I'm an accomplished flier and could have made a fine Seeker for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team if I wasn't so busy in my academic studies. Anyway, I—"

"You were in Ravenclaw?" Perri asked.

"Er, yes. I was. And proud of it!"

"So was I. We must have been at Hogwarts at the same time. You couldn't be more than a year or two older than me."

"You don't remember me?"

"No, I can't say that I do. What year were you—Oh, my!"

Eudo frowned at the surprised delight on Perri's face. "Y-you remember me now?"

"I do! You were that quiet boy in my year. Never talked to anyone."

"Yes, well..." Eudo squirmed as he spoke. "I was focused on my academics."

"You wanted to be in Slytherin. You kept complaining to Professor Trimble, demanding a re-sorting. I never knew your name, only the nickname the other Ravenclaws gave you."

"Don't you repeat it!" Eudo snapped. His face had become quite red and he shook with either rage or embarrassment.

"Don't repeat what?" Arati said as she entered the circle by the fire. She and Rowan had just appeared out of the semi-darkness of early morning. She took a tin cup and tipped the kettle, watching the boiling tea pour out the spout.

Perri laughed. "Eudo and I were just reminiscing about our Hogwarts days."

Arati smirked at her partner. "We're too late. Apparently, we missed some juicy gossip."

"We know how to make people talk," Rowan said, flashing Eudo a dark look. Then he grinned at his own joke. The curse breaker turned away and muttered.

"Did you sleep well, Perri?" Arati asked.

"Yes, I did! In fact, it was the best night's sleep I've had in a while. Not a single bad dream to wake me up."

The Aurors exchanged a glance. "Then I think we have ourselves a bit of a problem."

Perri frowned. "How is my pleasant sleep a problem?"

"Albion told us of your dreams—and your suspicions." Steam drifted from Rowan's mouth as he lowered his mug.

Perri glanced at Albion, who shrugged, looking apologetic.

"I was wrong about that," she said. "The truth is, no one can break into my mind. It's my gift. It prevents access to my mind. Like built-in Occlumency."

"I'm not so sure about that," Arati said. "We kept guard over your tent last night. No one would have been able to use Legilimency against you, and you had no dreams."

"But I saw no tracks around there the night before."

"A raven came last night and landed on it. I sent it away. You've been visited by a raven before, have you not? You told me so back in Cairo."

"Are you saying a raven has been putting dreams into my head?" As she said it, Perri remembered seeing bird prints outside her tent that night.

Arati shook her head. "I'm saying we may have an Animagus following us. I don't know why he's been inserting thoughts in your mind, but I can't believe he has your best interests at heart. We should all keep our eyes peeled for ravens. If I see the bird, I'll shoot it down so we can interrogate it."

There was a clamor of consent among the group.

"But, I'm immune to Legilimency. It's been proven!"

"Everyone is more susceptible to Legilimency when asleep," said Rowan. "Perhaps your mind is open then."

Perri frowned. No one ever tried to test her gift when she slept. She shivered. She had never felt so vulnerable before.

"And until we have him," Rowan's voice cut through her thoughts. "We'll post guards around Perri's tent every night."

"Well," Albion said suddenly, rising to his feet. "Now that we have that business straightened out, it's time we get moving. We need to march for as long as we can manage. Let's pack up!" 


	12. A First Glimpse of Nekhneten

Journeying by foot was everything Perri expected it to be. The uneven, rocky ground made every step difficult, and she found herself watching her feet rather than enjoying the day. The sun beat down with cruel intensity, and she made good use of her repaired parasol. Twice before their midday rest, she encountered a snake—one of which she had to slowly back away from, as it threatened to spit venom at her.

Conversation was sparse during their march, and morale hit its lowest point. Perri could hear Eudo muttering darkly behind her, and she found herself agreeing with him for the first time. _Adventures are not all excitement and fun,_ she told herself. _At least it will build muscle and endurance_. Still, she was glad for the few brief breaks they took along the way.

The first day passed uneventfully. The workers showed their worth, as they were all strong and hardy, and used to this kind of work. Of the wizards, only Albion seemed to fare well. He turned out to be just as stalwart as the Muggles, and if he didn't smile throughout the march, he certainly did not frown. The archaeologist enjoyed the day of toil. Perri's respect for the man grew, and she felt glad having him walking beside her. She stole glances at him now and again as they trudged along the dusty ground and tried to walk with her back as straight as his.

Once Albion called a halt for the day, she dropped herself to the sand, removed her boots, and rubbed her sore feet.

"Build the fire right here, because I don't think I can take another step." The remark was intended as a joke, but it sounded more serious than she had planned.

Albion looked around, then laughed. "This is as good a place as any."

Pulling his pack from his back, he let it drop with a thud to the ground then drew his wand. "Let's let the men rest." Using magic, he proceeded to build a bonfire.

Perri rubbed her feet for a few minutes. The soreness extended throughout her entire body, mingling with the pain she still felt from the Erumpent stampede.

With the food cooked and the tents erected, Eudo dropped to the ground beside her and heaved a sigh that sounded suspiciously like a moan. "Honestly, I don't know how long I can take this." He let out a groan of relief when he struggled out of his boots.

"Here." Perri handed him a tin cup. "Tea always helps when you're sore and tired."

"Not unless I can pour it on my feet. I swear they are about to fall off!"

"I hope there aren't many days of this left, but I'm sure we'll be fine by morning."

The sunset came and nobody stopped to watch. Everyone was exhausted and made little talk as the team gathered around the fire.

Eudo moaned and stretched his legs painfully. "How much more of this must we endure before we arrive at the site?"

The doctor removed his hat and set it on his pack beside him. He stood admiring his magically made bonfire with satisfaction before taking a seat. "I'm afraid two more days, at least. We would be at base camp by now if not for that stampede."

"Two days," Eudo muttered. "I've half a mind to ride the remainder on my broom."

"Did anyone see the raven?" Perri asked.

Arati shook her head. "A bird flew by a couple times, but it was too high up."

Rowan shrugged. "We'll just keep trying. It's all we can do."

Everyone went to bed early. Perri slept soundly and dreamed only of something that involved Albion and a kiss.

***

The second day of marching passed much like the first. The monotony of watching each step soon drove away any sense of adventure from Perri's mind, and her usual optimism waned as her feet began to hurt only an hour into the journey. The events of the stampede ran through her head as she searched for something she could have done differently to avoid the disaster. She had been so wrapped up in conversation with Albion that she hadn't noticed the rumbling of the beasts' feet until it was too late. Would she have heard it sooner had she been paying better attention?

After a hurried lunch, where the team set down their gear and ate cold, salted meats where they sat, they continued again at as strong a pace as they could muster. Though the march was rough on them, they wanted it over as soon as possible, so they attempted to make the most ground during the day.

The mid-afternoon heat reflected off the light brown of the ground, giving the impression they were all inside some monstrous oven. Mr. Barnabus grumbled an unceasing string of depressing complaints. "Perhaps we should walk backward, so we may cook evenly. With a good marinade, we could make a fine meal for a passing giant." Everyone glared at him darkly. Arati raised her wand threateningly, but Rowan pushed it back down.

However, Perri found this leg of the journey easier to endure than the morning. To pass the time, Albion told her tales of other sites he discovered in his travels. She laughed as he told her about a dark tomb he once climbed into, and the Golem he encountered in the burial chamber. The doctor turned out to be a fine storyteller, and she enjoyed their time together as she walked along, her gaze on the ground before her. She was just laughing at the comical story of how he ran in circles around the moving statue until he could think of a way to defeat it when she suddenly stopped walking, her brow creased in concentration.

"—it was then I realized, all I had to... What's wrong, Perri?"

"There are footprints here, and not just Taahir's."

The doctor raised his hand quickly into a fist and called a halt. Taahir came back to consult with his boss, then knelt to examine the impression. At last, he rose and addressed Albion. "It is fresh. No more than a week old."

The team fanned out and searched for more prints. Not only did they discover more tracks, but quickly realized they had stumbled upon a campsite. The remains of a fire lay ten feet to Perri's left. The campfire was cold and many hoof and foot prints were scattered about.

Kneeling in one spot, Albion examined the ground. "Horses and camels. They head off in the direction we're going."

"And they are Egyptian." Taahir pointed at the tracks. "Their boots show me, and the way they handled the animals."

"It appears the Disciples of Horus discovered where we're going, perhaps through men from my last expedition. We may have company when we reach Nekhneten."

"Care will be needed as we approach the site," said Taahir.

Rowan joined them. "That's where we come in." He motioned toward Arati. "We'll conduct reconnaissance once we make camp."

The archaeologist nodded his assent. "We're still a day out, though. Let's get moving again."

The remainder of the journey was uneventful. The night was short on conversation, and the team went to bed early. The final day repeated the monotony of the previous two days—marching and watching for signs of the Disciples and The Raven. Neither showed themselves.

The late afternoon sun hung above the horizon ahead of them, and the first hints of the Saharan night whistled among the immense rocks that rose now from the ground in places. A mighty crag blocked their path, but Dr. Vance continued to lead the party toward it. They plodded along in silence, the wizards' legs dragging more than lifting with each step.

The cliff loomed up like a jagged wall to a height of at least fifty feet. In the shadow of the rocky ridge the remains of another camp could plainly be seen, this one large, but much older.

Albion dropped his pack and scanned the area briefly, and to Perri he gave the impression of a great king looking out on the edge of his land after a long absence. "This was our campsite. It doesn't look disturbed. The Disciples may have gone straight for the ruins."

They made camp, and this time they built one that was meant to last, putting more effort into deciding where to place each tent. The Aurors assisted, with security in mind.

Albion turned to Rowan as the rest of the team busied themselves pitching tents and taking care of the few camels they had left. "Let's climb the crag and have a look at the site." Rowan nodded and the two started walking toward the jagged ridge.

"Excuse me!" Perri said, running up to them. "May I come along? Tired though I may be, I would love to finally see the city." The beautiful ancient city of her dreams still haunted her, and seeing the old ruined version would put her mind at ease.

"Of course," Albion said. "We'll Apparate to that ledge there."

Rowan nodded his agreement, but Perri blanched. Apparition. The last thing she wanted. She looked from face to face, panic rising in her chest.

"Perri, what's wrong?" Albion said, his brow creased with concern.

"Couldn't we just climb the crag?"

He raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the ridge. "It would be very hard, even dangerous. And we're all tired. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's just, well, the last time I Apparated..." she trailed off. The corpse with no skin on its face stared at her with its dead eyes. Of course, she did use it during the fight with the beast, but that was instinctual, and only a jump of ten feet. Now, the thought of Apparition filled her with dread.

"Oh!" Albion said, understanding flooding his face, softening its edges and mingling the concern with pity. "You don't have to come," he said awkwardly.

"You _should_ come, Perri," Rowan cut in. "Expecting to complete this mission without Apparating makes no sense. That accident was terrible, but it wasn't because of you. You're a capable witch, and you need to stand up and get past this."

The words hit Perri like a slap in the face, but she knew he was right. Here she was, trying to prove her worth and she couldn't even Apparate to a ledge she can see.

"This is ridiculous. You're right, of course, Rowan. I feel like a child afraid to put on the Sorting Hat for fear it might bite. After all, I'm a grown woman!"

 _Time for my grand exit,_ she thought as she turned her gaze up to the ledge. _Now, for the three D's._ Destination... she could see the ledge. It was quite large, blocked on the far side by a rising wall of rock. Nice and flat. Determination... it was easy. Just a short trip. Nothing to it. Deliberation... she concentrated on the spell, and on her body appearing whole on that ledge.

The familiar pressure pushed in on all sides as she suddenly turned in circles on the spot. Her breath caught in her throat, and her body felt as if it was being crushed.

A cool desert breeze blew across her face, a preview to the night winds soon to come. She opened her eyes carefully. The jagged rock wall rose like an immense barrier beside her. Looking down, she saw her feet firmly planted on the flat surface of a broad ledge. Patting her body over with her hands, she verified that she hadn't left anything important behind. She afforded herself a careful smile as first Albion, then Rowan appeared beside her.

With a quick visual examination, Rowan grinned. "Congratulations! You're here, and in one piece. That took courage. Not just anyone could overcome such a shock as you had, but I had faith in you."

"Well, thank you, Rowan. You have far more faith in me than I do myself."

The three of them moved to a spot just beyond the natural wall. There, they could see the land spread out below them, and the sight made Perri gasp. A mile or two of more scrubland stretched outward to the walls of a great city. In modern terms, the city was quite small, but in ancient times, this was undoubtedly enormous. Underneath the westering sun, Nekhneten sprawled, in a semblance of its former glory. A long, stone wall surrounded the place in a roughly circular pattern. It was in surprisingly good condition, considering it had been abandoned for thousands of years.

In fact, she thought it looked in _very_ good condition. She could see no chink or break in the structure at all.

As Rowan asked Albion questions regarding the doctor's first trip to the city, Perri dug around in her handbag. Presently, she smiled with satisfaction and pulled a black metal item from the bag. It was an odd device that resembled two small spyglasses merged into a bizarre pair of spectacles. She fumbled with it, trying to adjust it. The two men ceased their discussion to watch her curiously.

Rowan stared at her, scratching his head. "What _is_ that contraption?"

"It looks like a Muggle invention," said Albion.

"These..." She put them to her eyes. "are bi-noc-u-lars! They allow a person to see things far away as though they are up close."

Gazing through the powerful spectacles, she scanned the city. "It's amazing the accomplishments they achieve without the use of magic."

"Do they work?" asked Albion, stepping closer as though wanting a turn with the strange device.

"They work beautifully..." the words trailed off and she tensed as she studied the distant ruins.

"Oh, my!"

"What do you see?" The doctor looked ready to snatch the odd specs from Perri.

"It does not look like a ruin. Even the houses have thatched roofs." She pulled the binoculars from her face and turned to the two wizards.

"That city looks like the Nekhneten of my dreams!"

***

The binoculars passed to Albion next. Men walked along on the walls and Perri saw movement in the streets. Nekhneten appeared active with people living their lives. She stood, shaking, as the memory of the raven creature and mighty Anubis beckoned to her. Going to that city was the last thing she wanted to do. Not now. But she knew it was likely impossible to avoid.

"This is a truly wonderful device. I need to acquire one for my work."

"What do you think of the ruin, Albion?" Perri asked, the cold of evening forcing her to cross her arms over her chest.

"I see people there. They've been repairing it. Already, the wall has been reconstructed, and now they're rebuilding the houses."

"How can that be?" Rowan said, incredulous. "We came right away, and it would take time for anyone to discover its location."

"It's not an entire population. A handful of wizards are hard at work using magic to put everything back together. That wouldn't be too difficult if the materials are present. The thatched roofs would be the hardest, as trees are scarce out here."

Looking around the scene below with its endless expanse of gravel dotted here and there with pitiful plants struggling for sunlight and water, Perri shrugged. "There are scrub trees and bushes."

"That must be what they're using." The binoculars passed to Rowan, who scanned the city, his face set in a dark frown.

"Guards are patrolling the walls," the Auror said. "Stealth will be necessary."

The burning orange orb of the sun began to sink below the horizon, and Perri shivered. "The sun's going down. We should go back soon and get to the warmth of the fire."

"The fire!" Albion gasped, then Disapparated.

Rowan and Perri also Apparated back to camp. The sound of shouting rang through the evening air, as Albion was in a heated debate with Taahir about the bonfire.

"We need it," Taahir argued. "You know how cold it gets at night."

"But we _can't_ alert the city of our position," said Albion.

Rowan stepped between the two and spoke in a calm, disarming tone. "They won't see the smoke in the dark of night. So, we'll do without a fire until the sun has gone down. The crag will block the light."

"And we can cast a spell to make the smoke unsee-able," said Arati, joining in. "Is there something we all need to know?"

The two wizards exchanged glances. Albion explained the situation.

Arati frowned as she listened. When the story had ended, she hesitated only a moment before drawing her wand.

"Right. Let's conceal this smoke." With a wave and a muttered incantation, and the gray wisps vanished.

"Now, Rowan and I need to do a little spying." She turned to her partner. "What do you think? Broom?"

Rowan nodded. "I'll fly. You do your stealth thing."

"Check." The two turned to go.

Albion grabbed Rowan's arm. "What do you plan to do?"

"What we saw down there is completely unexpected," Rowan said. "According to you, there was only supposed to be an uninhabited ruin. Now we have a populated city—with _wizards_. We need to find out what we're up against."

"I'm not certain we're _against_ anyone. If they are Egyptian archaeologists, they have as much right to the find as we do."

"Those people didn't look like archaeologists to me," said Rowan. "We have been attacked and our journey dogged ever since we arrived in Egypt. And now we find this!"

"And if my dreams are any indication," Perri added. "That city is not wholesome, and the people there are not to be trusted."

"We're very skilled at not being seen," said Arati, patting Perri reassuringly on the shoulder. "There is no way anyone will see us."

Albion sighed. "Very well. We need to understand what we're dealing with."

The two Aurors left shortly after dark. Rowan dressed all in black and rode a black broom. He kicked off from the ground and was swallowed instantly by the darkness around them. Arati went by land, Apparating behind a boulder, then again inside a copse of short trees, then she too was lost to sight.

There was nothing to do then but wait. Taahir set guards at points around the perimeter of the base camp, while the Ministry team gathered around the fire to discuss the situation.

"The city," said Eudo, his gaze leveled on Albion. "It looks different than it did when you were here just weeks ago?"

Albion nodded. "There are people there now. It was empty before. It also looked like a ruin before. The wall was largely intact but broken in places. Now It's been fully repaired and they've even made improvements to many of the buildings."

"Do you know who these people could be?" said Thaddeus. His tone was thick with suspicion. Perri knew it wasn't only because of her. Thaddeus and Albion had differing views regarding what to do with artifacts found in the city.

"I would say the Disciples of Horus, except they wouldn't repair the site like that. Their goal is archaeological, just like ours. They would want to preserve it, as it is."

"It sounds like you know much about them. It sounds like you _respect_ them." Mr. Quint said. His interrogation had reached a new level. The accusation in his words and his tone were clearly evident.

"What are you implying?" Albion said defensively. "I am not one of them. I am a Ministry man, through and through."

"You sympathize with them."

"Thaddeus," Perri said. "Please, stop."

"No, Perri," the artifact expert kept his eyes on Dr. Vance. "He's hiding secrets—secrets that might get you killed. I will not allow that."

Albion leapt to his feet. His face was red, his expression livid. The rest of the wizards at the fire rose also. Eudo looked at Perri helplessly.

"I would never put Perri in danger," the doctor roared. " _Never!_ "

"You've been hiding things from us from the start!" bellowed Thaddeus. His hands were clenched as he towered over Dr. Vance. "You're helping the Disciples so they could arrive here first!"

Albion's fists also came to bear. "Preposterous!" he spat. "You do not know what you're—"

"That's it!" Perri stepped between the two men, placing one outstretched hand on each of the two men's chests. "I have heard enough male babbling to last me a lifetime!"

She glared up into Thaddeus' face. "Thaddeus, I'm _ashamed_ of you! Doctor Vance has done nothing to deserve your ire—"

"But—" Thaddeus began thickly.

" _Nothing!_ " Perri shouted, anticipating the tall man's rebuke. "You have differing opinions on a professional level. And you seem to think you're in a contest with him on a personal one. But we are Ministry agents, Mr. Quint. _Ministry agents!_ You will sit down and treat your colleague with the respect he deserves, or so help me I'll see you are demoted to the Complaints Department!"

Thaddeus stood stock still, his jaw agape, at a loss for words. Perri's outburst seemed to have struck some chord in him, for he appeared unable to move or act. Perri removed her hands from the men and her expression softened.

"Sit down, Thaddeus," she said calmly. He closed his mouth, still in apparent shock, then took his seat on the ground.

Perri turned to Albion, who had already recovered his composure but considered her with respect. He also sat down.

"Now then," Perri said to the group, who all afforded her their undivided attention. "We need to discuss the situation in a calm and professional manner. Our friends are out there risking their lives for us, and the least we can do is remain civil."

She took a breath, then continued.

"Albion, Thaddeus' point is still valid. You _do_ know more than you've told us about the Disciples of Horus. Please tell us what you know of them."

"Of course," the doctor said. "They are a group of Egyptian wizards who believe strongly that Egypt should be ruled by Egyptians. Most of all, they think all archaeological finds in their country belong to their people, and should not be taken away. I'll admit I agree with them on that point—to some degree. However, they are an extremist group with no love for foreigners, especially the British. They have been known to resort to violence to try to stop us from doing our job. I have been attacked by them many times."

Perri nodded her understanding. "Now, you said the people we spotted at Nekhneten are not the Disciples of Horus. Can you explain to us why?"

"Because, their politics aside, the Disciples are still archaeologists. They believe in what we do, they just want to be the ones doing it. They would _never_ tamper with a site the way those people are. The ruins need to be studied, and the people at the city now are ruining the history of the place by trying to rebuild it."

He fell silent and the others considered his words. Perri stared at the fire, the crackle of the flames calming her.

"The Animagus who tried to invade my mind must work for those at the city. Do you have any suspicions at all of who they might be? They are wizards and I think they are Egyptian, judging from the view we got of them."

"No," said Albion. "I can't think of anyone. And, yes, your device was quite useful. Although they were still too far away to get a good look, it was clear they were dark-skinned. What interested me the most was they were dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing. The guards on the wall wore no shirts and only a kilt-like garment around their waists. They were armed with spears and bows. That was typical for the Old Kingdom period."

"Do you know if this city is from the Old Kingdom?" Eudo found his voice now that the argument had ended.

"I suspect it is."

"Then whoever they are, they appear to know a lot about it." 


	13. A Closer Look

Rowan was the first Auror to return. Landing gently in the center of camp, he gratefully accepted a cup of tea and joined the others at the fire. He sat very close to the blaze and spent a few minutes warming himself.

"You think it's cold down here." He gulped the hot liquid to coax its warmth to spread through his body as quickly as possible. "Try flying around up there!"

Finally, he leaned back from the bonfire.

"I saw thirty men. All Egyptian, and wearing ancient styles of clothing. Ten men patrol the wall armed with spears and bows. Two more guards had wands—they were in charge. The remaining wizards were using magic to rebuild the city. I saw no one in command of the men. No great leader. The palace was in perfect shape. It appears to be the first thing the wizards rebuilt. Some men—Muggles, I think—are painting it."

"Painting?" said Albion.

"The palace has pictures carved or etched into it. They're coloring them in."

"Rowan," Perri said tentatively, as though reluctant to speak. The dread that crept through her threatened panic. Once more, she needed someone to allay her fears of the terrible place. "Did the men look... _modern_ to you? Like modern Egyptians that are merely dressed up as ancient ones?"

The Auror considered her for a moment. "They were all living and breathing. That implies they are not mummies."

Perri grimaced but was not prepared to give up. "Yes, but did they have anything about them that would make you think they came from a modern city?"

The brawny man shrugged. "The wands looked like current styles."

So, the men in Nekhneten came from her time, yet the dreams were like scenes from the past.

"Perri, you said Egyptian wizards use scepters, right?" Eudo announced it as though it had just come to mind. "But I haven't seen a single scepter."

"The wealthiest wizards in Egypt do." Albion cut in, coming to her rescue. "But because they're bigger and more cumbersome, they usually still have wands for everyday use. The Ancient Egyptian wizards, however, used them often. At least, they didn't use wands as we have them now."

"So, that would be the only anachronism in their charade?" Rowan said.

"It would appear so."

They waited a long time for Arati. Two hours had gone by and still, she hadn't reappeared. Rowan and the others began to worry. Albion and Perri went to the crag and scanned the landscape for her, but found nothing in the darkness. The city itself was lighted by torches on tall poles, like streetlights. Rowan paced nervously, muttering to himself about going in search of his partner.

_Crack!_

Arati stood suddenly in the middle of camp. She fell to the ground as soon as she appeared, and the others ran to her.

"I'm fine!" She was sweating and winded and had a nasty gash down her left arm. Rowan pushed everyone away from her and pointed his wand at her injury. There was a glow of blue light and the terrible cut sealed up.

Rowan lifted her and carried her to the fire. There, they gave her food and drink, and helped her recover. Eventually, she was able to talk and a light went into her eye and she sat up straight.

"I've learned some things." She paused for dramatic effect.

"As planned, I Apparated from cover to cover until I came near the wall. I wanted to get up there, but I knew better than to risk the curse."

"Good." Eudo's tone was professional.

"So, I walked around the perimeter of the city. This started out as tedious work, but then I noticed the men on the wall. There are two types, both soldiers. The first, and most frequent, are the guards. They're bare-chested and wear no armor, and each carries either a spear or a bow. These guards are Muggles, but are commanded by wizard sergeants."

"Muggles?" Thaddeus said, taken aback. "That doesn't make sense."

"They're Muggles, or I'm an owl," Arati snapped. "It's my job to read people. Not with magic, but with observation. The sergeants—that's what I call them—were wizards. These wore tunics of some kind and carried wands. They talked to the guards, giving them orders."

"I don't suppose you heard them?" Albion asked. "Could you tell what language they used?"

"Arabic, or the Egyptian version everyone spoke in Cairo. Though I couldn't understand them, I did recognize the language."

"Another anachronism." Thaddeus nodded to Perri, and she smiled grimly. Somehow, the mysterious city didn't seem as scary knowing its occupants were modern people.

"Anyway, they were just keeping watch, so I continued onward. The wall is in perfect shape, and I counted ten guards, plus sergeants. The trip tired me out, as it was a lot of walking after our big march. A scrub tree provided enough cover for me to sit and rest for a spell. Being in an empty region far from the gates, I felt safe enough to remove my boots and rub my feet."

At this point, Arati leveled Perri with a knowing look.

"A bird flew out from behind the wall and began circling the perimeter, some ways out. It was a black bird and I thought immediately of Perri's raven. Quickly, I cast a spell that lengthened the shadow of the tree to better conceal me, and I scrambled to put my boots on. It was no coincidence that a bird resembling the raven would fly from that city while I was on patrol.

"No guards were in sight upon the wall, and it was just the two of us. If only that bird would come lower, I could shoot it down."

"Do you think that was wise?" Perri said, remembering the powerful raven-headed man of her dreams. "It could be dangerous."

Arati gave her a look and Perri realized her error. If anything, the danger of the task would only serve to encourage her.

"Well, before I could decide what to do, the bird went into a spiral above me, coming closer and closer. It saw something by the tree, but I don't think it knew it was a person. I aimed and fired a Stunning Spell, and the bird fell to the ground beside me."

Perri gasped, and looked around the Auror, as though expecting to see a bird-sized bulge in her robes.

"Don't bother, Perri," Arati said, then continued. "It was indeed a raven. I didn't want to Disapparate from my position, as that might call attention from the pair of guards that were now walking into view along the city wall. So, I waited for the little bastard to wake up. I didn't dare transform him while he was stunned, lest I hurt him. Of course, transforming him back to a man that close to the city was a bad idea. So, I waited for the flying rat to wake up.

"It came around and made to move, but at the sight of my wand pointing at it, it froze. Its beady little eyes stared at me, and I got the impression it wanted to kill me. It then looked around, as though searching for a way out of its predicament.

"'My friend Perri Atwood sends her regards,' I said to it. That got its attention and its head snapped back to face me. So, I talked to it for a minute, telling it how I planned to bring it back to my friends, transform it to its human state, and interrogate it. And you know what? That little rat understood me."

She grimaced then and paused for some time.

"The sound of movement came from behind, and I looked around just in time to see one of those monsters that attacked us in the desert. The blasted thing struck me, knocking me aside and causing that gash on my arm. My wand went flying into the darkness.

"Of course, the dratted bird flew off at once, making a direct line to the city."

"However did you escape the monster?" Perri said, aghast, all thought of the raven forgotten.

"The guards on the walls came to my rescue."

"What?" said several people at once, and Arati laughed.

"They didn't notice me, of course, but they saw the beast. Apparently, they know about these creatures, and they don't like them. They sent a volley of arrows at the thing, and as we discovered earlier, Muggle weapons are surprisingly effective against them.

"As they fought the beast, I groped in the dark for my wand. Once I found it, I Disapparated."

They all sat in silence for some time. What they learned from the spying mission held implications that chilled Perri to the bone. All this time, she had assumed her dreams were purely fiction. Now, she was no longer sure. Would she, one day, follow the bird-headed man into the palace to take her place in the harem of Anubis?

"Perri," said Arati, her voice reserved. "When you first told me of the raven, I made light of it. With all that was going on, the thought of a pesky bird didn't seem like much. Your dreams should have made me more concerned about it. I must apologize for not giving you the attention you deserved."

"Nonsense!" Perri exclaimed. "As soon as you heard of my dreams, you posted a watch on my tent and discovered the raven was involved. You assumed it was Legilimency, and you were right."

"Yet I didn't try hard enough to catch the raven. I should have borrowed Eudo's broom and hunted it down. Instead, I let it rest."

"Well, at least you learned more about the raven," Albion said.

"Yes," said Arati, her tone grim, but it once again came strong and confident. "The bird is most assuredly an Animagus. It works for those who run the city. And it speaks English, for it understood every word I said."

They all considered the situation in silence again. Mr. Barnabus muttered to himself as he stared darkly at the fire. Frustration finally mastered him and he glanced from face to face, his expression one of utter confusion. "What does this all mean?"

No one answered right away. Albion stared darkly into the fire, intent on some thought. Thaddeus shook his head slowly, clearly at a loss. Perri knew, but she feared to voice it.

At last, she cleared her throat. The others looked up at her. Even the archaeologist pulled his gaze from the fire to await her revelation.

"It means someone is trying to return the city of Nekhneten to its former glory—or infamy," she said with a quick glance at Albion. "Whoever it is, has control, at least to some degree, over the curses that surround the city."

She took a deep breath and let it out long and slow.

"There is a Dark wizard in Nekhneten who wields, undoubtedly, some artifact of great might. And he has plans for all of Egypt—and perhaps the world."

***

"How can you say that?" said Eudo. "There's no evidence for it."

Perri sighed. "Let's look at the facts. A group of wizards has taken up residence in a ruined city surrounded by curses that kills any who enter. They are repairing the city to make it like it was thousands of years ago. And they did all this in the few weeks since Albion left it. Such a large group of wizards and Muggles must have a leader, or they would never have accomplished so much. That leader must be a pretty powerful wizard or witch to keep them all in line. Obviously, the leader wants to be like a pharaoh, so he's ambitious and willing to hurt, enslave, and perhaps kill to get what he wants. A Dark wizard."

"Okay," said Thaddeus. "But what about your talk of world conquest?"

"According to our research, Nekhneten was run by a wizard who challenged the Pharaoh—even went to war with him. It was the Pharaoh's wizards who cursed the city. It cannot be a coincidence that someone is reviving this particular city. The Dark wizard wants to be like the one who ruled this city in ancient times."

There was a wave of murmured discussion, but no one spoke up to refute Perri's theory. Each wizard took a few minutes to consider the situation before conversation broke out once more.

"Doctor Vance," said Thaddeus, taking the opportunity to be the first to speak. "I find it difficult to believe that such a Dark wizard could appear out of nowhere only to beat you to a site you discovered only a few weeks ago. Can you think of any wizard of significant power here in Egypt? Think carefully—he may not be a known Dark wizard."

Albion thought long and hard but at last shook his head. "There is nobody who can do what's been done here. No one I know of, at least. He must be a man with tremendous charisma to build such a following."

"Or wealth. Do you know any rich, ambitious wizards?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Mr. Quint."

"So, what's the plan?" said Eudo, cutting into the conversation in his less-than-smooth manner.

Albion shrugged. "It's been a long day. We sleep, and then we make our plans." 


	14. Unexpected Guests

Perri ran down the empty streets of Nekhneten. Wearing nothing but the sheer silks of a concubine, she padded along the darkened roads, her bare feet slapping lightly on flat stones. Her hair cascaded loosely around her shoulders, and she brushed it absently from her face as she looked around anxiously.

Albion was there, somewhere. He _had_ to be! Torches flickered in sconces attached to tall poles as she raced down one street and then another, in search of her love. Around a corner, she turned and skidded to a halt. A man stood on the road before her. Though his features were obscured in shadow, she knew it was Albion. She ran toward him, joy and relief filling her heart.

It was him. He wore the same khaki fatigues she always thought so dashing.

"Albion! I've found you, at last!"

He turned toward her, and Perri gasped, terror seizing her, her next words froze in her throat.

The man before her, her love, stood with his raven's head tilted slightly to one side as he stared at her with those black, beady eyes. His beak clicked with hunger as he stepped toward her.

Perri awoke, sitting bolt upright in her bed. Sweat glistened on her brow and she shook as she tried to calm herself.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!" She shouted, looking around her tent wildly. The flicker of fire from her stove played off the walls, causing shadows to move. Shadows only, but no people. Gradually, her breathing changed from short, quick gasps to longer breaths as her heart slowed back to normal.

A man burst in through the flap, rifle held at the ready. It was Hamadi, one of the workers. Perri remembered he was a squib.

"You all right, ma'am?" he said urgently in choppy English.

"Yes, I'm fine now. I just had one of those dreams again. My mind has been attacked."

Hamadi relaxed, lowering his weapon, but shook his head vigorously. "No, ma'am. No attack on you tonight. Bakari and I are on watch. No people or animals have come within a hundred feet of your tent."

Perri frowned. "Then my dream..." she trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Was only a dream." He looked at her with an expression full of sympathy. "You have been through much. Even the strongest men have bad dreams."

She took a moment to consider the nightmare. In the other dreams, she approached Anubis, as though to embrace him. This time, she ran from him, and the monster was Albion.

"You're right, Hamadi. It wasn't the same kind of dream. Thank you for your concern, but I'll be fine now."

"Very well. Good night." With a bow, he made to leave, but Perri waved for him to stay.

"I can't sleep right now, so I think I will take a stroll around camp. You won't need to follow me."

Hamadi hesitated, as though unwilling to let her leave, but then nodded. "We will continue to watch your tent, as we were told. Please do not stray from the camp bounds. Its spells can't protect you out there."

"Thank you."

Perri waited for the man to leave, then left her bed and dressed. Taking her wand, she parted the flaps and stepped out into the cold desert air.

The night was darker than she had seen before. The new moon failed to cast any light on the ground and the bonfire had burned low.

" _Lumos!_ " she muttered and the tip of her wand lit with a brilliant bluish glow. With this as a torch, she set out to the edge of camp.

All was silent as she made her way between two tents. No sound came from within, making the crunch of her sandals on the ground and the regular exhale of her breath seem overly loud. Beyond camp, the blackness of the night engulfed everything, as though she stood in a tiny oasis of light in an endless expanse of nothing.

" _Nox!_ " she whispered, and her wand extinguished, plunging her into total darkness. Glancing around, she could only see the tents beside her as darker patches against a black background. Dimly, she was aware of the spells at work around the camp, and felt comforted that she was still inside its protective ring. She doubted it would keep anything out, but it would hide them from view.

The darkness was precisely what she was looking for. She stood quite still, listening to the night sounds of the Sahara. Far off, the howl of a jackal reminded her of the life in the desert beyond the city of Dark wizards.

Ordinarily, she would close her eyes to block out the cares of the world. This time, she kept her eyes open and let the blackness envelop her. Another jackal howled, still distant. A rodent made a chittering sound several feet away. Boots crunched on the gravel a short way to her right.

Perri stiffened, her breath caught in her throat. She listened intently for the footsteps and heard them again, no more than ten feet away. First one foot fell on the rocky ground, then another, creeping from outside the edge of camp toward the ring of tents.

 _What shall I do?_ she thought as she stood listening to the intruder's approach. If she stayed still, the man would pass right by her. But clearly, the intruder had ill intentions and needed to be stopped.

It was time for action, but she didn't know what to do. Now, more than ever, she wished she had mastered nonverbal spells. If only she could silently cast Lumos Maxima, she would see her target and still have time to stun him.

Another crunch came, nearer to the tents now. The intruder was no more than five feet to her right. She extended her arm at her best guess of a target and waited, her eyes sighting down the wooden shaft toward the darkness beyond. Time seemed to halt and her wand began to shake.

_Nerves, Perri. Just nerves. Hold tight. You can do this._

A booted foot came down where she expected, crushing sand and pebbles. Perri swung her wand in the direction of the sound, forming a pattern she knew well.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

Three seconds went by before she heard the satisfying _thud_ of the intruder's body hitting the ground.

" _Lumos Maxima!_ " She cast the spell over the camp, in case other intruders were about. Instantly, the ring of tents was lit by a bright bluish light. Sounds of shouting and hurried footsteps reached Perri from camp.

Her gaze dropped to the body on the ground. One man, dressed in black robes, lay stiff as a board on his stomach, his arms and legs locked to his side. Smiling at her handiwork, she said, "You stay there," and ran back into the camp to help the others.

When she arrived, she found everyone awake. Two of the Muggle guards had been stunned, although one was only shaken. Thaddeus, Eudo, and Rowan pointed their wands at a single wizard in black robes, who stood with his arms held high and his wand on the ground.

"Who cast Lumos!" Arati said as she returned from searching the camp.

"I did," Perri said. "I had gone out for a walk—couldn't sleep—and found a man trying to sneak in. He's bound up over there." She pointed in the direction of her scuffle.

"Well done!" said Rowan. Arati merely smiled as she ran off to collect the other intruder.

"So," Rowan said, his attention still on their prisoner. "Who are you, and why have you come here."

The man pulled his hood down to reveal a dark-skinned face with deep brown eyes and a bushy mustache. He met Rowan's gaze as he drew himself up to his full stature.

"My name is Rafal al-Moussa, and I am of the Disciples of Horus. We are here to stop you from desecrating the ruins of Nekhneten!"

***

"What?" exclaimed Eudo.

"Mister al-Moussa," Perri said, holding her hand in a stopping gesture toward Mr. Barnabus. "Do you think we're responsible for what's happening at the site?"

The prisoner glared at Albion, his face twisted in hatred. "You found it and left your man there to start your work. Now you return with a team to continue. And I had thought you were an archaeologist!" He spat on the ground at the doctor's feet. "You are a monster, Dr. Vance, and have no honor."

"My _man_ is dead!" Albion shouted at al-Moussa. "Gifford fell dead from his camel as we approached the ruins. It was surrounded by many spells. He lay there, his face twisted in agony..."

Albion's voice faltered, and he looked away.

The prisoner glanced from face to face, his own showing confusion and doubt.

"You thought Mr. Hamm had died?" The man's voice was soft.

Albion turned to face the Egyptian, suspicion growing in his eyes. "Are you suggesting my apprentice is _alive_?"

Rafal al-Moussa nodded slowly, studying Albion's expression as he did so. "Your partner was seen giving orders to men when my people arrived at the site. My men sent us a message explaining what was happening and urged us to prevent your return. They were going to stop Mr. Hamm from doing any more damage."

"And?"

The prisoner shook his head. "I do not know. They stopped sending us messages. I hoped to find answers when I arrived here."

"Have you been to the city?" asked Rowan.

"No. My duty was to stop you. We got here today, the two of us. Now our mission is a failure."

"Perhaps not," said Albion. "I will impress upon you that I had nothing to do with what has happened at Nekhneten. We believe a third party is responsible for the desecration of the site. Someone with immense power. We want to stop them as badly as you do. We may need to work together to make that happen."

The prisoner spat at the ground again. "I will not work with the _Ministry of Magic_!" He laced those last three words with disgust, as though even the notion of working with them made him want to vomit.

Albion sighed and shook his head. "Then you can remain our prisoner until you have come to your senses."

He turned to Rowan.

"Lock them both up—and not together. I don't want them plotting with each other."

The Auror led al-Moussa off to another part of camp.

Albion knelt and retrieved the Egyptian's wand. He examined it for a moment. It was made from a dark wood and was long. The designs etched along its surface made it unlike any Perri had ever seen.

 _He must have used a different wandmaker,_ she thought as the doctor gently spun the wand in his hand. _It's beautiful but heavily worn._ She noted the marks and dings in the wood that betrayed its owner's difficult life. _I hope he comes around,_ she said to herself as Albion stowed the wand in his robes.

"Everyone back to bed. We've got a busy day tomorrow." 


	15. Mr. Barnabus Goes to Work

"Eudo, what do you need to identify the spells cast around the city?" Albion asked that morning around the fire. Once again, they had risen before the sun had a chance to drive away the cold, and the team held steaming cups and pulled their cloaks tighter about them.

The curse breaker took a sip of coffee. "All I need is my wand and time." Steam drifted from his mouth as he spoke.

"Take all the time you want," said Albion.

"But I must get close to it."

"How close?"

Eudo shrugged. "Fifteen feet. Ten. The closer the better."

"How are we going to do that?" Perri remembered the miles of open ground to the wall and the armed guards that walked along it. There seemed to be no way for Eudo to reach the city unseen.

"Nobody happens to have an invisibility cloak with them?" Thaddeus suggested hopefully. Several heads shook.

"You could Apparate." Though Perri had no intention of doing so, she had no qualms about suggesting others to travel that way.

The two Aurors shook their heads. "That's too loud," said Arati. "It would attract attention."

Eudo turned to face the young Auror. "Well, how did _you_ get close to the wall?"

"By running from cover to cover. Not an easy job, but I'm a professional and can study the guards to tell when they wouldn't be looking. I'm afraid you lack the experience."

"So, how do I get there? Tunnel?"

Arati didn't reply but stared off at some point to the right of Eudo's shoulder.

"We could produce a magical fog to hide your approach?" Thaddeus offered.

Albion chuckled. "Fogs don't appear in the desert."

"I have a plan," said a quiet voice.

Perri almost didn't hear it. Glancing around, she saw Arati still staring, but a light showed in her eyes that wasn't there before.

"I have a plan," she repeated, louder this time.

Everyone turned to face the Auror.

"On my surveillance mission, I saw one section of the wall that wasn't well guarded. I could guide a small group of us around at a distance, then move in under cover of night. Once near it, we can cast some protective spells that will make us invisible to the guards, should they come our way. It would be risky, but I think it's worth trying."

Eudo frowned. "You said I can't do that. I'm not experienced enough."

"By yourself, yes, but I'll be with you."

The group considered the suggestions for a while. At last, Rowan spoke up. "I agree with Arati's plan. It's sound, and the only reasonable one we've got."

Eudo began pacing nervously, his head shaking and his brow creased with disapproval. "What if we try it and find guards on the wall? Just because you saw no guards last night, doesn't mean there won't be any tonight."

"I can come in closer and check." The young Auror's voice was clear, confident.

"You're welcome to use my bi-noc-u-lars."

"Do they work at night?" asked Arati.

"Only if there's enough light to see without them. It just makes far away things look nearer."

"Thanks, Perri. They'll be useful."

Albion stood and let his gaze survey the group seated before him. "Now, we must decide who goes on the mission."

"I think I should lead it," said Arati. "And Eudo needs to come, of course. We need one other wizard to assist in casting the protection spells and to keep a lookout."

"I'll come," said Albion. "I'm tired of sitting around here while others do the work."

"With all due respect, sir," Rowan said, his professional tone coming in full strength. "As expedition leader, you can't take undue risks. The entire mission will be for naught if you're killed or captured."

"Very well," said Thaddeus suddenly. "I too have felt like so much baggage since we started on this trip. It'll be good to get into some action."

Arati shook her head. "Your moment to shine is when we find whatever artifact enabled our enemies to do what they did. We need to keep you safe."

"Then who will go?" said Thaddeus, affronted from being dismissed so quickly.

"Perri will join us." Arati motioned toward her. "She has the bi-noc-u-lars, and the knowledge to use them. And she has proven herself to be worthy in a fight." The look on her face as she gazed at each member of the team dared them to disagree.

"Are you—" Albion began but was cut off by the Auror.

"I'm _sure_ she's the right witch for the job. She has no required task on this mission, and she has the skill to do it. I trust her with my life."

That settled it. No one was willing to confront Arati on her choice, even Perri, who was not sure she was up to the mission. The group dispersed, each attending to their own work.

The young Auror put her hand on Perri's shoulder. "Let's practice some nonverbal spells."

Perri's heart sank. She dreaded this ever since Arati first suggested it on the boat. Of course, she wanted to learn that skill but had no confidence in her ability. She barely managed to scrape by on it at school, and she had tried very hard.

They left the camp and went to the point where the crag rose up above them, a lone mountain in the vast desert.

"There's no sense in practicing every spell," said Arati. "We'll pick one and focus on that. Which is your favorite offensive one?"

The truth was, Perri wasn't sure she had a favorite. Outside of school, her father had taught her dozens of offensive spells, and there were things she liked about each. Some were clearly more practical, however, so she narrowed her choices down to the two she found both useful and easy to cast. "Either the Full Body Bind, or the Stunning Spell."

"Let's practice Stunning. It's the most versatile, and will be the easiest to master."

She walked several paces away from Perri, turned to face her, and drew her wand from her robes.

"Okay. Draw your wand and try to Stun me without using the incantation. Speak it out in your head if you need to, but don't say it out loud. Try to get past my defenses."

A gust of breath escaped Perri's mouth, causing a stray hair to flit before her eyes. The Auror stood relaxed ten feet away, her wand pointing downward at the ground. Ready, NOW!

 _Stupefy!_ she shouted in her head as she swung her wand straight down across her target.

The Auror blocked her spell easily.

"Did you cast it? I didn't feel anything."

Frustration flooded Perri's mind. It went off, she was sure of it. "You shielded it."

"Try again."

They tried again and again and continued to have the same results. Finally, after an hour of failure, Perri felt the Stunning Spell go off and Arati cheered when she blocked it.

"Now, that's better!" the Auror said. "It could be stronger, but it was a big improvement. Let's try a few more, and then we'll quit for now."

Each attempt after that worked well. With the last few, Arati was hard-pressed to block them, throwing up her Shield Spells with greater vigor. The success of the practice session left Perri in a cheery mood, but she was painfully aware that she hadn't been under stress at all. In battle, she knew she would still need to shout her spells.

***

The plan depended on a night excursion, so that left Perri with the day off. She first spent some time reading _Magic for the Dead, a Wizard's History of Egypt_ in her tent. The air was cooler there, and she almost forgot she was in the middle of the desert by noontime. The oppressive heat struck her when she emerged from her sanctuary for lunch, nearly taking her breath away.

After eating, she wandered around the camp, killing time. _I'm letting Arati down,_ she thought as she strolled through the huddle of worker's tents. _No amount of practice will help when I need real danger to test it._

The medical tarp now housed the prisoners. A spell prevented them from leaving its bounds, and two workers were on guard with rifles. Despite being Muggles, the guards were quite imposing. Weapons whose sole purpose is to kill make a great impression.

Rafal al-Moussa stood at the edge of his prison and eyed her with a strange look on his face. On a whim, Perri approached the tarp, careful to keep a step or two back from the jail cell's edge.

"Hello, Mr. al-Moussa," Perri said in fluent Arabic, uncertain as to how to address an Egyptian. "I have a question for you."

The Disciple of Horus regarded her with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. He didn't respond, but he didn't walk away, either.

"You seem to harbor strong feelings towards the Ministry of Magic. What have they done to provoke so much aggression from you and your organization?"

Rafal al-Moussa raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised at the witch's use of his native language. He glanced at the guards, who watched them closely.

"You speak like an Egyptian, but you are British," he said, ignoring her question. "How is that?"

"I have asked you a question. Please, answer it."

"As you work for the Ministry, you must already know."

"I came from England. I don't work in the Egyptian office, and I know little of the politics here. So, if you would indulge me..."

"The British are desecrating our heritage with their _archaeology_. They dig and dig, and take away everything they like. They are a plague on our land."

"Well, that is the British government. The Ministry doesn't follow their rules."

"They are the same!" al-Moussa paced irritably as he spoke, his anger rising. "They sneak into the sites and steal what they want."

"They do it to prevent the Muggles from finding magical artifacts. Surely you must understand the importance of that work?"

"There are wizards here that can do that. _Egyptian_ wizards. Your precious Ministry made no attempt to work with us, but sent their own wizards, like Dr. Vance, to do it."

"He sympathizes with you. He would rather your people keep the artifacts he collects."

"Yet he has not given us any. You British are all the same. You talk about what is right, and continue to do wrong."

"He does what he can within the system," said Perri. She had to defend Albion's honor. It was important to her that this man learn how nice Albion was.

"That is the difference between he and I. He remains trapped in 'the system,' while I have the freedom to do what is necessary for what is right."

"Including attacking us? Is violence against us what is right?"

"We have not hurt any of you," al-Moussa said proudly.

"Not for any lack of trying," said Perri, her anger rising. The memory of her evening stroll and the attack that followed invaded her mind. The man's hot breath on her face. His hands on her wrists. "Four of your men cornered me in an alleyway. Four men who made their intentions _quite_ clear to me, Mr. al-Moussa. If I hadn't Disapparated, they would have taken my honor before taking my life!"

"The Disciples of Horus do not molest women!" the prisoner exclaimed indignantly.

"'The Disciples of Horus will get their answers. What happens to you after is of no consequence.' _That_ is what your man said—Kamenwati Meti, I believe his name was. The glint in his eye said so much more!"

Rafal al-Moussa regarded Perri, his brow furrowed as though fighting a conflict in his mind.

"He is a passionate man, with little self-control," the Egyptian said quietly. "He does not speak for us."

"An unpleasant side effect of your _freedom_. Have you ever tried to work with the Ministry?"

"That would be a betrayal of our people!"

"Refusing to consider all means of resolving the conflict is a betrayal. I am not suggesting joining them or blindly doing what they say. They might be open to collaboration. Indeed, if you show them you are capable of keeping the artifacts safe, they might work with you."

"They would never agree to that," the prisoner insisted.

"You will never know until you try. You say you are righteous and that you love your people. But you will need to change your behavior before I will believe it."

She paused for a moment, in thought, then addressed the prisoner one last time. "Why didn't you use that stealth spell you used on the barge?"

"That was a potion," he said. "And it is difficult to make."

"I see."

Turning her back on the man, Perri strode away.

"Wait!" the wizard called to her. She paused but did not turn to face him.

"That was not me on the boat. We had no intention of harming you."

"But you would have hurt my friends. That is the difference between you and Dr. Vance." Perri walked away as quickly as she could. She fully believed the man had his people's best interests at heart, but he was too full of pride to be effective. It held too much control over him.

***

As night fell, the team assembled at the edge of camp. They were all dressed in black cloaks over dark-colored robes. Perri didn't own any black clothes, so she wore dark purple robes underneath a borrowed cloak. She made a mental note to add some to her wardrobe.

"If things go badly," said Albion as they prepared to leave. "Just Apparate back here. No heroics."

Arati gave him a curt nod. "Okay. Let's go!"

The three walked at first, still hidden behind the tall, rocky hill that provided protection for the camp. They went silently, all trapped in their own thoughts. The practice session with Arati had gone well, but she had doubts as to how useful it had been. Although she managed to use the Stunning Spell nonverbally, they were weaker than usual and didn't feel natural to her. If the need arose to cast it, she should call out the incantation as she always had. _Then my opponents will be able to block them. Oh, I don't know what to do!_

Her gaze fell on Eudo. He had lightened up so much during their journey. How would he react if she made mistakes now? And there was Arati. After all the Auror did for her, Perri didn't want to let her down.

They stopped behind a solitary boulder that rose from the rocky ground. Arati turned to face her two companions.

"Will your Muggle device work from this distance?"

Perri pulled her binoculars from her handbag and peered around the edge of the enormous rock. Putting the specs to her eyes, she scanned the horizon.

"I'm sorry, no. From this distance, I can't make out anything."

"That's good!" Arati said. "That means they won't see us, either. Still, I think we should go separately from now on. I'll cross over to the next patch of cover. When I give the signal, Eudo will come and I'll head to the next. Perri, you follow after. Go at a normal pace. Smaller targets moving slowly are harder to notice in the dark."

Arati walked, stooping slightly, to a small collection of scrub bushes. She waited a moment, then waved for Eudo to come. The wizard set off at a speed that mimicked the Auror. At that same moment, Arati left her cover and disappeared from view. Before long, he was in place and staring off away from Perri. After a short wait, he too waved to Perri and started off into the darkness.

Perri followed at once, trying her best to keep the same pace as the other two. The curse breaker crouched under another rock, this one far smaller than the wizard. Being taller than the average man, he was on his hands and knees to prevent his head from being exposed.

The three continued this for a long time, and Perri's knees were scratched and aching from kneeling on the rocky ground. Always, they managed to keep the same distance from the wall as they skirted their way around to where Arati wanted them.

At last, the Auror called for a halt behind a small hill.

"We're lined up now, but we're too far out. It's time to move closer to the city, which means we could be seen. We'll do the same thing as before, but we have to be more careful, as the guards might see us."

"So, we'll go between patrols?" Eudo asked.

Arati nodded. "There's an old standing stone not far from the wall. It's a tall and wide monolith with strange writing on it. We're going to make for it. It's the last place we can all rest without being seen."

The current patrol of two men strolled casually along their high walk, stopping occasionally to gaze out over the desert. They failed to notice the small group behind cover of the hill, and presently, the guards began moving again.

The Auror crouched lower and ran slower as she darted to cover behind a lonely clump of bushes. With a quick glance behind at the hill, she shot off toward a medium-sized boulder. Eudo launched himself from his hiding place and hurried to the bush. Perri prepared for her dash.

The trip inward toward the city took only a short time as the wall was often free of guards. Before long, she knelt behind a bush waiting for a patrol to go by while the other two looked on from the standing stone.

The stone rose from the desert like a gray finger pointing at the silvery disk in the sky above. Even from that distance, she could tell it was covered with engraved images and writing, and the urge to study it welled up inside her.

Soon, the patrol had gone, and she ran the twenty feet or so to join her friends behind the great stone.

"Perri, can you please teach me how to use your bi-noc-u-lars?" whispered Arati once they were ready.

Perri drew them from her handbag and handed them to the Auror. "Just put this end to your eyes. This knob focuses it."

Arati experimented with the device for a moment and then smiled appreciatively. "Very clever!"

She carefully poked her head around the edge of the monument. Putting the binoculars to her eyes, she scanned the wall.

"These are amazing! With the moonlight, I'm able to see everything."

Her tone sobered as she continued to watch for trouble.

"There's a patrol coming. They'll be past in a few minutes. Then, we'll wait for the next before making our move. We need to gauge how much time we have between passes."

Once the first pair of guards had left, Arati spent some time going over the protective spells with Perri while Eudo kept watch with the binoculars. The second patrol strolled by ten minutes later.

"That should be plenty of time to hide our presence," said Arati with a satisfied grin.

"Let's go!"

One at a time, they approached the wall. Eudo went first, casting a spell before him to detect the ring of spells that encircled the city. He stopped ten feet before the invisible dome of magic. Arati joined him next, followed by Perri.

The two witches immediately set to work erecting the protective spells which were meant to hide them from view, while Eudo looked for trouble. As predicted, no patrols came and they were soon safely under the protection of their spell.

"I'll have to step outside our shield. It'll get in the way of my spellcasting, otherwise."

Arati nodded. "Okay. I'll stand guard. Perri, you be ready to grab him and pull him back undercover when I give the signal."

It was fascinating watching Eudo Barnabus at work. The curse breaker stood before the unseen wall of spells and waved his wand and free hand as though conducting an orchestra. His movements were filled with a grace she never expected from the tactless man she had grown to know. The wizard spoke murmured incantations that sounded almost like poetry. Yet there was no sign that his efforts did anything. His wand remained dark in his hand, and the wall of spells that must stretch out before him failed to even glimmer.

 _Could the spells be too much for him?_ But at last, he lowered his hands and let his shoulders droop from exhaustion. However, when he turned toward her, a triumphant grin had spread across his face.

"It's done," he whispered and then fell into her arms.

Not expecting to have all his weight on her, Perri's knees buckled and the two tumbled to the ground.

"Now, Perri!" Arati hissed. "Pull him back inside, quickly!" 


	16. The Curse of the City

"Oh, my!" Perri gasped and she tried desperately to pull herself out from underneath the fallen man. Eudo's head lolled on his shoulder, his eyes staring absently like the poor man was on the verge of fainting.

She pulled herself free and grabbed one of the curse breaker's shoulders and Arati arrived to take the other. Together, they heaved the wizard back within the safety of their spell.

As one, the two witches turned their gaze up at the wall, where two men now pointed in their direction and talked excitedly among themselves.

"They saw us," Perri whispered and drew her wand.

"They don't know what they saw. They're arguing about it."

"I don't think they're wizards." Neither of the men carried a wand. They both had bows, and one of them fit an arrow to his string.

"They know about us, though," Arati said. "Wizards. They have some among them."

The guard drew the bow back, and Perri could see the man's muscles flex with the exertion.

"Cast your Shield Charm!" Arati hissed.

The two threw their spells up just in time, for only seconds later, there was a _twang_ , and the missile sped with incredible velocity toward them.

Arrows fly much faster than Perri ever realized. She never saw the projectile once the archer released the string. One second he held his bow bent, the next there was a _thunk_ and an arrow protruded from the ground less than a foot beside her.

Perri sighed. "Thank goodness!" she breathed. "He missed."

But Arati did not look so relieved. "He didn't aim at us. He aimed at the area. His arrow just vanished from his sight. Look!"

One of the guards ran away along the wall while the other drew another dart from his quiver.

"The guard's gone for reinforcements. Wizards!" said Arati. "And that blasted guard is going to keep shooting in the hopes of hitting one of us."

"What do we do?" Perri asked quickly, panic beginning to rise.

The two looked up in time to see the man draw back his bow.

"Disapparate! Now!" Arati reached down and grabbed Eudo by the wrist and vanished with an audible _Crack!_

The image of base camp and its bonfire came into Perri's mind, and she thought hard on it. She staggering backward suddenly, her concentration broken as something struck her belly. The pain came next, a sudden stabbing pain that shot throughout her body. Legs wobbled underneath her, and she fell to her knees. _The wall... the guards... I never left_.

Her gaze dropped to her robes. An arrow shaft protruded from her stomach, blood now soaking her robes. Immediately, she began to shake, as it threatened to take over her body.

"I—have to get—out of here," she stammered as she tried to focus on the camp. It was too hard. In her condition, the base was too far away to Apparate to. It had to be somewhere nearer.

The stone! The dark gray obelisk rose from the sand in her mind. The ground around it was flat, gravelly. The wand in her hand helped her focus as she concentrated on her destination, then she Disapparated.

When she came to, she found herself on her knees. The shouts of guards approaching the spot where she had been drifted to her, but she hardly noticed them as the wound from the arrow overwhelmed her.

Perri knew she must heal herself or die. Carefully, she moved her hand around the side of her waist to her back. The arrowhead protruded behind her, along with at least four inches of shaft.

_Good._

With as much strength as she could muster, she broke the arrow near her belly and let the remains fall to the ground. Reaching behind her back, she grabbed the small section of wood just above the barbed head and, with a deep breath, pulled hard.

Nothing happened. It hurt terribly, and she stifled a shriek, but the arrow didn't budge. Try as she might, she just didn't have the strength to pull the arrow with her arms around her back. A spell was out of the question—it wouldn't have nearly enough control.

_What I need is leverage._

Perri examined the face of the monolith and found a section where the writing was engraved deeper than elsewhere. Carefully, she positioned herself with the arrow's barb hooked on the edge of the engraving—a nearly impossible feat as her body shook with her failing strength. Then she took a deep breath.

 _One... two... three..._ She threw her body forward, the arrow still stuck in the rock.

A scream of agony tore from her lips as the second half of the arrow pulled out of her back. Pain engulfed her and she almost lost consciousness. _No. If I sleep, I die. I'm not done yet!_

At Hogwarts, Perri had taken a number of classes on healing spells and potions. They came in handy during her constant quest for adventure. She mended many broken legs after her excursions in the Forbidden Forest at school, and in the mountains near her family's home.

Well aware that she may have alerted the guards, she pointed her wand at her wound and concentrated hard on healing the holes in her stomach, and in her skin. Then she cast, first one spell and then another, each one repairing one of her injuries. Every consecutive spell was easier to perform than the last, as the pain subsided and she could concentrate better.

The pain was nearly gone, and she leaned against the monument and rested. From her handbag, she withdrew a canteen. With her wand, she filled it with water and took a long swig.

Perri took a careful peek around the edge of the rock. Three guards were assembled by the spot where she had recently been, the concealment spell gone. They argued, and one of them looked around in vain, but they eventually gave up and walked back along the side of the wall toward the front gate.

The monument was cold against her back, but she sighed with relief. _They assumed we had all Disapparated. Good. Now, what do I do? I'm too exhausted to Apparate. Lost too much blood. I could rest here. I could just go to sleep now._

 _No!_ She shook her head vigorously to wake her and clear her head. _There's nothing left for it but to hike._

Keeping herself low to avoid being spotted, she made her cautious way following their original track back to camp. The areas of cover were still fresh in her mind, and she could find more if needed. The night was cold and she shivered as she walked. The remains of her wound still hurt, and she went with a limp as she crunched on the rocky ground.

"Missed something," she muttered as she trudged along. "Something I didn't fix right inside me. But it should get me back to camp." _Hopefully._

There was motion off to her right. Two jackals stood just out of reach, their heads tilted slightly as they watched her. They knew an injured animal when they saw one, it was clear. Yet they didn't attack. Heads turned in unison as they watched her walk past then fell into step behind her. Their plan was a simple one: follow her until she falls down from exhaustion, then finish her off.

 _I survive an arrow and an Erumpent stampede only to become food for jackals? No. That can't happen!_ Perri stopped and raised her wand. She had very little energy left, but she had no choice.

"You're going hungry tonight, boys." A well-aimed stunning spell struck a jackal, and the two animals yelped and ran off, now convinced she was not as helpless as they thought.

The pain in her side was growing stronger, a clear sign that her healing charms were not perfect. "It shouldn't be much farther," she said as she slogged along, tripping over occasional rocks and jumping when a small rodent ran away from her.

It occurred to her that they had put concealment spells on the camp. _That was why I couldn't Apparate there! I wonder if I'm lost._

Off to her left, the crag that identified the location of their base rose up as a darker shape in the darkness. Bolstered by this revelation, she walked forward to a random point to the right of the mountain of boulders, hoping only to pass the wall of spells. She urged herself to go faster, but her legs started shaking and she stumbled and almost fell.

_Must keep going._

One step followed another, each more difficult than the last. She was sweating in the cold, dark of night, as her whole body shivered uncontrollably.

The air around her shimmered and tents appeared before her. The sound of footsteps running in her direction filled her with joy and she stopped and stood to wait for her friends who would arrive shortly.

Albion came first. Rounding the corner of a tent, he called out to her.

"Perri!"

With a weak smile, she fell into the warmth of his arms and knew no more.

***

"This is the second time we needed to set up this tarp for you," said Albion after Perri opened her eyes. He sat beside her cot and smiled, his hand warm around hers. "You have to stop getting hurt."

"I'm not sure I can do that." Perri smiled as she gazed at his face. Was it her imagination, or did he have another line or two of care above his eyes?

"So, what happened to you? Rowan patched you up, but because you had already done some healing spells, he wasn't certain of the cause."

"I was struck by an arrow. Wizards may not put much stock in human ingenuity, but they certainly know how to make weapons. Arrows are supposed to be primitive, but most offensive spells wouldn't have hurt me as badly as that one shaft of wood. I thought I was going to die."

"You almost did. You didn't heal everything and were bleeding internally. You're out of trouble now. Rowan says you might be weak for a little while as you regain the blood you lost, but you'll make a full recovery. Though, I'm afraid you'll have a scar where the arrow hit you for the rest of your days."

"It makes you wonder how Muggles survive without magic." Her expression remained jovial as she changed her tack. "So, what did Eudo find? He said he succeeded, right before he passed out."

Albion shook his head slowly. "I don't know. Arati wouldn't let him tell us."

"Why not? That's vital information. I didn't risk my life for nothing!"

"Arati was rather shocked that you didn't make it back. She insisted on going out to look for you and told us not to continue until your return. She actually _threatened_ us."

"No..." Perri said, scandalized.

"It appears she cares greatly for you."

"Is she still out there?"

"No. She returned soon after you. Can you believe she found your footprints and followed them all the way back to camp?"

"Amazing!" Perri knew Arati had taken an interest in her, but she had no idea of the extent of it. But there were matters of great importance, and they delayed far too long.

She sat up, which made her feel momentarily dizzy. Albion made to push her back onto the bed, but Perri brushed him off.

"We have work to do, and it's ridiculous to leave it for when I decide I'm ready. If you won't go on without me, then here I am!"

Albion simply smiled at her as she struggled to stand. "There's no way I can stop you, is there?"

"You could tie me up, but I wouldn't recommend it," her I-mean-business tone was in full force, which the archaeologist had come to know by now.

The doctor grabbed Perri and pulled her into a strong hug. She tried to remain resolute, but she finally gave in to the warmth of his embrace. They kissed, long and hard, and she decided at that moment some things shouldn't wait for anything.

The two joined the others at the fire. It was just before sunset and the team had only then settled down for dinner. Everyone was in attendance, save Arati, who was sleeping. Rowan rose right away and went off to fetch her.

Perri's colleagues were happy to see her, and it showed in their smiles and well-wishes. Arati ran to the fire and engulfed Perri in a great hug.

"I thought I lost you!" the young Auror whispered in her ear.

"Now, what's all this about postponing our work for me?" Perri said as soon as Arati let go of her.

Thaddeus laughed at Arati's look of surprise. "Told you she wouldn't like it!"

"Well, of course, I wouldn't! After all, I am not more important than this mission, so—"

"Yes, you are!" said everyone at once.

She stopped and stared at them. "I—well—oh my! _Thank you!_ Now we need to get to work. Eudo, I'm dying to hear what you found out."

All talking ceased and everyone turned to Mr. Barnabus.

"Yes, of course!" he said, clearing his throat. "Much time I spent examining the city and the magic cast on it. It was almost too much for me. Yet I found no curse that would explain what you witnessed, Dr. Vance."

"What?" the doctor exclaimed in disbelief.

"In fact, there was only one spell on it."

"How can that be?" Albion said.

Thaddeus shrugged. "Clearly they removed all the others."

Eudo nodded. "There's only one, and I put a lot of my energy into properly identifying it. It's an ancient spell—very ancient. And it's far more powerful than anything I'm aware of."

"What does it do?" Rowan asked.

"It traps a person within the bounds of the city."

"Impossible!" Perri said. "Guards left the site to inspect the area we were at. Both Muggle and wizard."

"You don't understand. It won't keep _everyone_ trapped there. Only one person. A wizard—or a witch. Of course, I have no idea who. The spell won't tell me that. Whoever it is, he is most assuredly inside the city at this moment."

"And he can't get out?" said Albion.

"Yes, but not without trying. The spell's under attack. There were wizards—multiple wizards—casting counter-curses on it. Though they haven't the power to break it."

"I never saw any wizards," Arati said.

Eudo snorted. "I could feel their countercurses hitting the spell."

"I have a feeling we shouldn't try to break it," said Perri. The images of the half-beast creature of her dreams came to her, and she shivered. Albion wrapped a cloak around her and held her close.

"Does this mean we can enter the site without risk of a curse?" said the doctor.

Eudo shrugged. "Yes. Of course. The city is completely unprotected—except, that is, for the wall and its guards. And the wizards."

"So, what do we do?" said Thaddeus. He poured some soup into a tin bowl and handed it to Perri, who accepted it readily. "Dr. Vance, we had come here on a very specific mission. The situation has now changed. How do we proceed?"

Albion remained silent for some time, his face creased with concentration. "I don't know. I'm an archaeologist, not an Auror. I hadn't expected Dark wizards to arrive ahead of us."

"This is our responsibility," Arati said. "Rowan and I were sent on this mission in case of Dark Magic, and now we've found a city full of it. It's our turn to handle the situation."

"But is it even our job at all?" said Eudo. "The doctor's right. This isn't about archaeology anymore."

"Yes, it is," Rowan countered. "There is ancient magic involved. You said it yourself. If I'm not mistaken, our mission was to make sure the site is no longer a threat to Muggles. The city is a bigger threat now than it ever was."

"Mr. Ilver is right," said Albion. "We have to see this through. Rowan, Arati, I'll defer to the two of you. But if you can do it without destroying the ruins, I would appreciate it."

The burly Auror nodded grimly. "Well, first we need to establish our goal. What do we intend to do? Do we fight the inhabitants of the city to take control of it?"

"I believe so," said Albion. "We must have the site. It seems fighting is inevitable."

___________________________________

**Author's Note**

Throughout the writing of this book, I thought about how overpowered the wizards were to the Muggles and wondered why they feared the non-magical people enough to hide their presence from them. This chapter explains that. She had no means of protecting herself from that arrow, aside from constantly casting Shield Spells. But she had to let her guard down in order to escape. And she found out the hard way just how dangerous arrows are. In truth, an arrow can kill a man as readily as a gun can. Guns are just easier and faster. 

Albion has put the Aurors charge of dealing with the enemy, and that promises action and suspense. The next chapter is called "The Siege of Nekhneten," and that name alone foreshadows excitement!


	17. The Siege of Nekhneten

Perri knelt behind the stone monument and questioned her decisions. Only last night she almost died on this very spot. Albion insisted she stay behind, but she would have none of that. "Twenty wizards against six and you want to lower those odds?" she said in a huff as they made their plans. "And I have recovered." It had made sense at the time, but now she wasn't so sure.

She got no further on mastering nonverbal spells, and they embarked on a mission of stealthy attack. Perri felt inadequate, and even Arati had cautioned she should at least stay in the rear. Her own stubbornness won out in the end, and now she was in one of the lead groups.

The plan was to split into three groups. Group A consisted of Rowan and Thaddeus, who would mount an assault on the guards at the front gate. In Group B, Albion and Eudo would Apparate to the northern section of the wall and take down any wizards in the vicinity. Arati and Perri were in Group C. They would do the same on the southern section of the wall.

The two witches sat behind the monument and waited for the signal. It was really a diversion and fourth attack point. The workers, led by Taahir al-Nazar, were setting dynamite on the wall on the western side, opposite the front gate. The explosion should draw the wall's guards away from their posts, which would give the groups the opportunity to gain their positions.

"Are you certain this will work?" said Perri. She felt far less confident than the Auror who sat idly beside her.

"We'll have the element of surprise, and be in the most defensible points. Don't worry, it'll be fine."

But Perri was worried. All of her companions were going into war, which none of them—except perhaps Rowan and Arati—were prepared for. And the odds were greatly against them. How could they possibly succeed in this attack? But, as Albion said, they had to try.

"Relax," Arati said. She sat casually on the ground, her back against the monument, absently tossing pebbles at insects that scurried away from her. "It won't be for a while."

"How can you be so calm?" Perri demanded, a mixture of annoyance and envy in her words. "We're going into battle!"

"I may be young, but I'm experienced. I've done this kind of thing before."

"Well, I am new to this," she said, nervously staring out at the wall. Two guards armed with bows stood there, talking to each other. _Two bowmen,_ she thought as she stared at them. _Two men who can shoot death from the walls._

"Take a seat beside me, and we'll talk about the battle. I'll give you some tips."

Perri sat down against the great stone and sighed.

"What offensive spells do you know?" Arati tossed another pebble. It hit a scarab three feet away, which scurried off into the darkness.

"The Stunning Spell, Body Bind, Incarcerous, the Blasting Curse—"

"You know Confringo?"

"My father taught it to me. He believes every wizard should know how to fight."

"He's right. What else do you know?"

"Disarming, Relashio, Impedimenta, Diffindo—my dad says it's good in a life-or-death situation. There are others, I think, but that's most of them."

"You know a lot of offensive magic." Arati looked impressed.

"My father taught me many of them. I think he wanted a boy."

"How sad. He should have been happy with you."

"He was, to a point. But after two girls, he was really hoping I would be the boy he always wanted."

"You don't always get what you want. He should have been glad to have three girls."

"Oh, he got his boy. Arofan was born three years after me. He stopped teaching me spells once my younger brother was of age to learn them."

"I see." Arati remained silent for a minute. When she spoke, it was quiet and terse, as though intentionally holding back. "I think he'll be proud of you after this mission."

"Perhaps," said Perri and lapsed into silence. She didn't want to tell her friend that her father had made his choice and no longer interested himself in her or her sisters. In many ways, Bridger Atwood was like a typical upper-class British Muggle, with all their backward beliefs about the value of women. Her sister Bryn always said Perri's fascination with Muggles was an attempt to understand their father.

"We should avoid the big spells," said Arati, rousing Perri from her thoughts.

"What?"

"The plan is to take down as many of the wizards as possible without bringing attention to ourselves. Diffindo and the Blasting Curse, although useful, would get their attention, and damage Albion's precious ruins. Stick with Stunning, Body Bind, and spells like that. You've already used them well, and they're more stealthy than blowing things up."

A deafening roar filled the night air, and the ground shook. The scarab Arati was aiming another pebble at skittered off at once.

Perri jumped, looking off toward the west.

Arati was on her feet in an instant. "Come on! It's time."

The two peeked out from behind the monument. The two guards rushed toward the source of the explosion.

With a _crack_ , the witches Apparated to the top of the wall. It looked exactly as Perri imagined it. A broad walkway followed along the perimeter of the city, protected from outside by a three-foot extension. The other side, which overlooked the inside of the city, had no shelter whatsoever.

"We'll have to shoot then duck back for cover," said Arati as they crept cautiously to the inner edge.

Three wizards were on the ground below, each with his wand out and aimed at the wall. They dressed in Ancient Egyptian garb, with white robes draped over their heads. This was different from the kilts and bare chests they had seen before, but it was a cold night, and these would be warmer. All three wizards were male and dark skinned. None of the men looked up at them but remained focused on casting spells at the wall itself.

"They're trying to break the spell Eudo found," Perri whispered.

Without a word, the Auror pointed at her, and then at one of the three wizards. She nodded and, aiming her wand carefully at the wizard, called " _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Although she spoke it aloud, she did not shout, so her voice would not have carried far.

The man stiffened suddenly, his arms and legs slamming to his sides. He teetered for a moment, then fell backward to land on the ground, still flat as a board, his body bouncing slightly with the impact.

Perri prepared to stun another wizard but both of the others lay unconscious beside their companion.

With a silent wave, Arati summoned each of her victim's wands to her.

Perri also waved her wand and said, " _Accio wand!_ " The petrified man's wand flew from where it had fallen to hover inches from her. She grabbed it.

The Auror flung the captured wands over the wall into the desert, the thin sticks spinning gracefully until they were swallowed by the night. The third followed them, Perri smiling in satisfaction as it, too, vanished in the darkness. Those wizards would not be joining the fight anytime soon.

They now moved westward, toward the explosion, looking over the edge for any sign of more opponents.

Two more men appeared. Dressed similar to the others, they stood at the end of an alley casting spells at the wall. Perri knew they were trying to tear down the one spell holding their master imprisoned, but she thought it odd they weren't distracted by the sounds of fighting coming from farther to the west.

The two witches dispatched these wizards as easily as they had the previous group, once again throwing their wands away.

They saw no adversaries as they approached the site of the explosion. Smoke billowed from a section of the wall, which was lit by fire and torches. Albion's team of workers had blasted the wall there and were giving a show of force, as Perri heard the reports of gunfire coming from somewhere below. Muggle guards stood on the edge of the ruined section of wall, shooting arrows down at the workers. With no apparent wizards to fight, Perri and Arati decided to help their own Muggle troops. Running closer to the fray, they knelt just within sight of the first group of archers, took careful aim, and fired Stunning Spells at them.

Two men flew forward, where they landed on the floor and did not move.

One guard noticed this and shouted to the others. They turned and prepared to fire at the witches.

" _Stupefy!_ " Perri cried from her crouching position but the spell burst harmlessly against the floor. Dust flew up from a shattered section of wall beside the bowman. He let loose an arrow that narrowly missed her head. She heard the _swoosh_ of air as the shaft went past her ear.

A second later, the same guard fell from a curse fired by Arati.

Another archer shot at the Indian Auror and Perri quickly shouted " _Protego!_ " The dart, expertly aimed at Arati's chest, bounced harmlessly off the invisible barrier she had just produced.

This gave Arati the chance to stun two more guards. A triumphant grin spread across Perri's face as she discovered her own tactical plan. Throwing one Shield Charm after another, she weaved a screen of protection before them as Arati took out their opponents, one at a time.

As the remaining men by the ruined section of wall dwindled and had nowhere to run, she realized they were going to win the battle.

_Crack!_

Perri spun around at the sound that broke the air behind her and saw something that filled her with dread, momentarily paralyzing her.

A man towered above her, his white body bare save for an elaborate kilt of black linen lined with gold trim. But it was his head that struck Perri dumb with terror.

The raven head turned downward on the man's neck to regard her as she crouched, its beady black eyes inscrutable. The horrible beak moved as he raised a brown scepter and words came out. They were in Egyptian, an ancient form of the language, although the import of those words reached her too late.

All Perri's muscles went limp and she fell into the vile wizard's arms as darkness closed in around her. She turned her head back toward Arati, trying in vain to shout for help, but her lips refused to move and no sound came. The last thing Perri saw as her consciousness slipped away was Arati leveling her wand at one guard, while another drew his bow back to shoot the now-unprotected Auror.


	18. Consort of a God

The acrid scent of incense permeated her senses, assaulting her nose and causing her eyes to water. The air was warm and stuffy, the crackle of a fire echoing inside a large chamber. Perri kept her eyes closed tightly, feigning unconsciousness. She lay on something soft—or many soft things—which was comfortable.

Realizing she had been taken prisoner, she opened her eyes carefully, trying not to move or show that she had woken. What she saw made her gasp. A bed of colorful cushions had been spread out on a dais, on which she lay. Two thrones stood beside her, one enormous and elaborate made of some stone of the blackest black, and inlaid with gold. The second much smaller and made of ebony and decorated with gold and precious gems. They were empty, however, and voices from farther in the room commanded her attention.

The immense throne room of her dream stretched out before her in all its majesty. Tall columns supported the high ceiling, torches flickered from them and the walls around, on which hung tapestries depicting the great deeds of the pharaohs.

Two men stood in the room and terror seized Perri as she gazed upon them. One was clearly the fair-skinned man with the raven's head that had captured her. The other was at least a foot taller, with well-muscled arms and chest. On his shoulders sat the head of a jackal.

The two animal-headed men argued in an Ancient Egyptian dialect, which Perri's gift instantly gave her command of. Determined to remain still, she listened to the conversation that played out before her.

"The battle goes poorly, Your Highness," said the raven-headed man.

"How can that be?" bellowed the larger man, his voice oddly human-like as it came from his canine mouth. "We are twenty wizards strong!"

"Th-they have managed to defeat most of them in stealth."

"What? How could they all have been taken by surprise?"

"They were trying to break the curse, Your Highness, as you ordered."

The leader spun on his heels and paced back and forth in the great hall, his voice echoing as he cursed in frustration. From his kilt, he drew a long, black scepter with gold trim. It had a stylized animal head on the top, with gold in its eyes and mouth.

He rounded on the smaller man and pointed the head of the staff at him. "Go! Rally your men and lead the attack, and with your powers strike terror into the hearts of our enemies!"

The raven-man bowed quickly. "Yes, Your Highness. So you say, so it shall be." He strode purposefully from the room, the massive wooden doors slamming shut behind him.

The jackal-man returned to his pacing, muttering about _wizards_ and _incompetence_.

Perri risked a little movement and she craned her neck to get a better look around the room. Her wand had to be there, somewhere, but she could not see it from where she was on the cushions.

"A-ha! So she wakes!" the canine-headed pharaoh called out suddenly. He did not sound angry. In fact, he appeared quite pleased. "Stand, woman! Stand before your master and let me see you."

The urge to resist welled up inside her, and she had to force it down. This was him. The wizard that was trapped in Nekhneten. That sent the raven to invade her mind. Menkare, the pharaoh who cursed the city feared him. The king of all Egypt—during the height of their power—was afraid of this man and was unable to kill him. To act rashly toward this monster of a man would easily spell her doom. _How do you treat a wizard who has lived for two thousand years?_ Perri knew the answer: you do as he says. And without her wand, she was defenseless.

She struggled to her feet. It was then she discovered that she no longer wore her robes. They had been replaced by a tight-fitting dress of red and gold that clung to her curves and accentuated her bosom. Her hair hung long and straight, held back from her face by a headband or headdress of some kind. Anger rose inside her at the thought of being treated as a possession, but she swallowed it and focused on standing.

Though tight, the dress didn't restrict her movements as much as she thought it would. Slits up the sides provided room for her legs to move, so she heaved herself up and away from the cushions in short order.

Those strange dog's eyes roamed up and down her body as she stood still, trying desperately to hold her tongue. This she found a near-impossible task, so she moved her head to rest her eyes on anything but him. Somewhere, her wand sat among the spoils of war. A long table had been set up on the other side of the room, beyond the tall man-beast. Various items lay there, and though she couldn't make out details, she felt sure her wand was there.

This man, whoever he might be, had not captured her as a prisoner of war. By leaving her unbound, he clearly did not consider her a threat. The clothes he put her in implied he had no intention of killing her—he had a very different evil plan for her. It was a social plan—to some degree—and he wanted to talk, so she decided to let him do just that. It could be her way out of this mess. With a wry grin, she thought of just the diversion she wanted. Donning her best affronted tone, she glared at the part-man before her.

"What am I doing here? And what—" and she glanced down at her dress "—is this _monstrosity_ I'm wearing?"

"That is not the way to address your lord. As your master, I expect awe and reverence." He sounded cordial, but Perri detected a hint of threat in his words.

 _Summoning without a wand—can I do it?_ Wandless magic was possible, of course, but not easy and most wizards avoided it. Yet it might be her only hope of escape.

"Well, I don't show respect, and I _certainly_ don't show awe, to my captors! And I don't like having you play dress-up with me."

The man stood there, his eyes still fixed on her—although Perri suspected they were not on her face.

"Perhaps you don't know who I am?" he said in a curious tone. "Is it possible?"

"It's more than possible, _sir_. Never have I met a man like you, and I must say I'm not impressed by what I see."

The man laughed now, and it boomed loud and deep throughout the chamber.

"Of all the eons I have lived, no one has ever spoken to me thusly. I am Anubis, God of the Afterlife, and you, my sweet, are my consort."

Perri forced herself to laugh, fear now welling up inside her as the implication of his announcement struck her. Of course, he was no god. He transfigured his head to resemble the deity. But a Dark wizard with a god complex was most assuredly dangerous. Far more so than she had initially thought. The trouble with plans is their inability to adjust to changing circumstances. With her plan already in action, she had no choice but to keep it up. From somewhere deep within her, she found her confidence, her anger. Forcing it past her fear, she dredged it up and it came out as a laugh. Long and hard she laughed, full of mockery that was only partly fake.

"I'm afraid, I would make a poor consort, Mr. Anubis." Bare feet padded on stone as Perri descended the dais to the floor, moving closer toward the table. "I tend to be free with my thoughts." _The time is coming_. _Oh, I certainly hope I know what I'm doing._

Anubis seemed to frown then, his canine brow furrowing noticeably above those brown dog eyes. The eyes were the giveaway. A god wouldn't have dog eyes. These conveyed a human intellect and human emotions.

The monster's head shook slowly as he walked around her, his eyes still roving over her form with each step.

 _Men!_ Another giveaway.

Not about to let him get behind her, she turned to keep facing him as strolled around her. When he stopped, she took one cautious step backward. The table was behind her now, and the false deity no longer between them. _How lucky,_ she thought, excitement rising inside her as she formulated a plan.

"How is this so? Though in the presence of a god, you do not bow, and you do not shake. You are afraid, I can see that, but you do not give yourself to me as any woman would."

"For a god, you've become out-of-touch with humanity. Women are stronger than they used to be." Two more steps backward, she inched her way toward the table that was now behind her. "Men don't dictate what we can do. To win my heart, you must deserve it. And I don't take kindly to being abducted."

Perri took another step back, but Anubis took several steps towards her, bringing his snout an inch from her face.

"I could take your mind, look deep within you. Know your darkest fear, your greatest joy. I could control you— _own_ you."

"Yet you haven't." It was difficult to watch the jackal's mouth moving to frame the words it was unequipped to utter. Three more steps backward. _The table should be right behind me,_ she thought. "Why is that?"

"I control my slaves. My consort should be mine of her own free will."

This made her turn to him, her eyes locking with his as she put her hands behind her back, one hand holding the other's wrist.

"But I will never be yours willingly." She met his gaze, brown eyes against brown eyes, as though she dared him to try.

Perri felt the tingle as Anubis tried to penetrate her mind, but she did nothing to stop him. The same condition that gave her the ability to understand people's languages also blocked all attempts at Legilimency—except, apparently, when she slept. Anubis had no chance of entering her head, much less control it. With the greatest force of will she could muster, she screamed _Accio wand!_ in her thoughts and held her hand open behind her.

A familiar wooden handle flew into her waiting hand. With a triumphant grin, she swung her arm around and shouted "Flipendo!"

Anubis staggered backward at least ten feet, his eyes wide, his dog's face contorted in shock.

Perri thrust the wand to a point above the surprised fake-god. " _Confringo!_ "

An explosion rocked the chamber, and a section of ceiling burst asunder. Anubis yelled something in the din, but gigantic blocks of sandstone came down, driving him to the ground in a deafening roar. Rocks fell from the new hole to smash and tumble among the rapidly growing pile of rubble. The dust that filled the air was thicker than the incense, and Perri was forced to step backward and shield her face with her arm. The chaos of destruction ceased only moments after it began, and the last of the rocks settled, leaving a haunting silence behind. After a moment of shock at what she had done, Perri smiled with satisfaction.

"Avoid big spells? Hah!"

***

But the rumbling of the ceiling hadn't stopped. A tremor, which grew in intensity with every second, spread throughout the enormous hall and threatened disaster. Loud pops erupted around the room, as the pillars near her begin to crack.

"Oh my! I spoke too soon!"

Heels spinning on the polished floor, she ran for the main doors, which were still shut. " _Alohomora!_ " she said, waving her wand in a backward "S" pattern.

One pillar split and toppled to the ground, and the ceiling collapsed in earnest.

Her spell worked, but the doors, as heavy as they were, opened slowly. They were just wide enough for her to squeeze through when she skidded to a halt.

In front of the door, blocking her way was Anubis' chief servant, his white chest red with an open gash, the raven's eyes taking in the sight before him. He was a dirty mess, with sand and dust all over him, his shoulders and arms bruised and what looked like a graze from a gunshot on his left side.

The bird-headed wizard raised his wand, but Perri's was already aiming in his direction. With a quick slashing motion straight downward, she yelled, _"Stupefy!_ "

A red burst of light struck the man in the chest. They were only a few feet apart, and at that range, its full power threw him back out the door to topple down the steps.

A particularly huge chunk of ceiling fell right behind her, raining her back with pebbles, dust, and chips of rock. She hurtled out the door and away, going wide to avoid the raven-man, who lay motionless on the ground. Once safely in the middle of a broad courtyard, she turned to watch the palace of the god Anubis come tumbling down.

The grand structure seemed to take forever as it crashed, floor upon floor, pillar after pillar, into a rising cloud of dust. Perri smiled smugly as she watched, before retreating to a safer distance at the far side of the courtyard.

Eventually, though, the chaos of destruction ended and silence descended on the square. A wizard dressed in Ancient Egyptian clothing appeared beside her, having emerged from an adjoining street.

Absently brushing dust from her hair, she tipped her head at the man and smiled. Anubis's minions had been under the Imperius Curse and were now free with the death of their master. The wizard stood in shock for a long moment, his jaw agape, his arms hanging loosely at his sides.

"You're free now," Perri said to him in Arabic, flashing a warm smile at the man.

The once-slave turned to stare at her, still mute, as though understanding were just out of reach. His eyes went up and down her body, and Perri had to frown.

"Now, really?" she said. "I save you, and that's the thanks I get?"

Realization seeped into the wizard's mind and his blank expression twisted as rage rose inside him.

"You!" he cried accusingly.

It was now Perri's turn to be shocked. The curse should have lifted from him when Anubis died.

The wizard raised his arm, and Perri reacted at once. A blast of red magic erupted from the man's wand just as her Shield Charm came into being. The spell bounced harmlessly off the invisible wall, then she replied, swiping downward and shouting, " _Stupefy!_ "

The man crumpled to the ground, unconscious.

" _Accio wand!_ " she said and pocketed it when it soared into her hand.

There was a series of loud _Cracks_ and Rowan, Albion, and Eudo appeared around her.

"What in blazes happened here!" the doctor exclaimed, staring at the ruins of the palace.

"Merlin's Beard, what are you wearing?" said Eudo, who stood gawking at her.

"Put those eyes away, or so help me, I'll blind you!"

The others looked confusedly from Perri and her strange attire to the rubble that once was a mighty stone building.

Albion went to Perri and embraced her. They kissed, but she frowned and pulled away.

"Something's not right," she said.

"Of course not," said Eudo. "We've been fighting wizards and Muggles who think they're thousands of years old."

Perri shook her head. "It's not that." She gestured to the wizard who lay stunned at her feet. "They were under the Imperius Curse. Or, that is, they still are. That's the problem."

When they all looked blankly at her, she rolled her eyes. "Anubis must still be alive!"

"Er, wait!" said Albion. "Did you say... _Anubis_? The God of—"

"The Dead, yes. Well, actually, he's a wizard who made himself look like the god. But I just buried him under tons of rock. He's got to be dead. Yet his Imperius Curse is still active, so that means..."

"I AM ALIVE!" the words boomed across the courtyard, drawing everyone's attention with it. Anubis stood before his ruined palace, uninjured, tall, and proud. His eyes no longer showed amusement as he glared at Perri.

"You disappoint me, woman," he said. "I offered you immortality. I offered you wealth and fame. To be the betrothed of a god is a position one could only dream of achieving. It is not a gift given lightly. I chose you from every woman in Egypt. You alone proved worthy. Yet you reject me."

"You _chose_ me," Perri said, frowning. Understanding flooded her mind and she gasped.

"The raven! That dratted bird that's been following me around. It's your servant. He's an Animagus!"

"He has proven very useful. But I am a god, my power spans all the world."

"Does anyone know what that bloody monster is saying?" said Eudo in a sudden burst of frustration.

Perri shot a glance at him. The curse breaker couldn't understand him. But of course, he didn't know Ancient Egyptian. She looked at Albion, who was also confused, but he gripped his wand as his gaze went from her to Anubis and back.

"You are ancient," Perri said. "You have been trapped in Nekhneten for thousands of years."

"Yes! I am ancient. I am a god, and when I am free I will—"

"You are no god. You're a Dark wizard, perhaps a powerful one, but a wizard nonetheless. And a wizard can be killed."

Anubis glared at Perri, his jackal-face twisted in wrath. "I am no mere wizard!" The words came forth as a growl, lacking the spectacle of his outburst, but delivering a malice that chilled her every bone. Perri realized at that moment she may have gone too far.

"I am a _god!_ " His voice rose steadily, that last word resonating in Perri's chest like the explosion of sound.

"And you cannot kill a god!" He now reached the volume of his previous ranting, but the maniacal look on his face promised much more. "I have entertained your defiance long enough. It is time that you are taught how to treat—"

The jackal-headed villain staggered backward as three red blasts and one green struck him at once. He howled in rage and lifted his scepter.

"Run!" shouted Rowan.


	19. To Kill a God

Perri ran. Eyes firmly affixed to a house that grew closer with each step, she refused to look back at her friends—or at Anubis. Once she burst through the open doorway, she skidded to a halt by the nearest window. On her knees on the sandy floor, she caught her breath, wiping sweat and stray hairs from her brow. The sounds of battle came in through the rectangular opening beside her, and she peered outside.

Rowan was dueling with Anubis.

The Auror fired spell after spell at the fake god, trying to keep him busy enough to let the others get to safety. They had not been idle. Like Perri, they had run, each taking shelter. Albion kept firing at the faux deity, even though the spells had no effect.

Unable to watch any longer, she pulled away from the window and leaned her back against the wall. How could he take all those spells? Most of Rowan's attacks hit their mark, and he was an accomplished Auror. No wizard, Dark or otherwise, could take all that punishment without a scratch. Could he _be_ a god?

No. Perri had talked to him. Anubis was impressive to behold, but he was driven by human emotions and human motivations. When he came within inches of her, she didn't feel the presence of something spiritual or otherworldly. She smelled his breath, his sweat. The supposed-god was human—a wizard. Simply a wizard.

So, how was he unaffected by magic?

The scepter! It was the only thing he had. His clothes and jewelry were impressive, but they didn't seem _special_ to her. Nothing on him looked like an artifact.

"Okay," she muttered. "What I told the others back at the Ministry was right. They're more powerful than a wand, but not much. They can't do what he does. There must be something more to it."

Perri hazarded another peek out the window. This time, she focused on the god and his scepter. He waved it around, in much the same manner as normal wizards do wands. Rowan was still fighting, casting and dodging return fire from Anubis. The Auror had changed his tactics, though, foregoing the direct assault and using spells to fling rocks and debris from the palace at his enemy. It wouldn't work, but it might at least keep the lofty impostor distracted.

Yet Rowan was weakening. No longer running, his reactions were off, narrowly missing a curse from the would-be god. His counter-curse came too late, as he took deep breaths between spells.

 _Where is Arati?_ She and Thaddeus hadn't arrived at the scene, and a sudden terror gripped Perri at the thought of them struck down during the battle.

 _No! Focus on the scepter. On Anubis._ A tear rolled down her cheek as she turned her gaze back to the dog-faced wizard, the tiny drop making a line of clean in a face dark with sand and dirt. Standing before the ruined building, he cast his spells at the others. Invulnerable, he showed no care to defend himself. Anubis walked back and forth along the front of where the great building once rose majestically, as though guarding it. _The palace_. Something about the palace.

It struck her like a splash of cold water on her face, thrusting her into instant wakefulness and action.

The scepter's power—she knew what it was, and the secret to the god-man's invulnerability, as well. With no time to spare, she Disapparated.

Perri appeared amid the rubble of the ancient palace. Bare feet stumbled on the uneven jumble of rocks and she fell to her knees, the dress tearing and blood welling on the newly bared skin.

Pushing herself back up, she located the spot where the thrones should have been and worked her way to it. Once there, she stared down at the rubble and sighed.

Of all spells she learned in school, the Levitation Charm was always her easiest. In fact, she used it so frequently in her day-to-day life, that she could cast it nonverbally. Like a maestro conducting an orchestra, she waved her wand this way and that, causing rock after rock to rise, move to the side, and drop to bounce and roll amid the rest of the rubble. She worked quickly, intent on uncovering the throne before Rowan fell.

The sound of multiple Apparitions rang out, and Perri glanced around.

The two missing companions arrived on the scene. Arati looked terrible, her robes so burnt and torn there was almost nothing left of them. An arrow protruded from the hood that hung on her back, and much of her legs, arms, and even side were visible under the tattered clothing. Her hair was a mess and might be smoking. Yet her face burned with a passion Perri had never seen there before. With a quick glance around the scene, her eyes met Perri's. There was a moment's hesitation, then she barked an order to Thaddeus and started hurling spells at Anubis with terrible ferocity.

Perri returned to her work, invigorated by the sudden turn of events. Arati was going to keep the Dark wizard busy, taking over for Rowan, and giving her a chance to finish.

With another _crack_ , Thaddeus appeared beside her. His blond hair was now brown with dirt, one side of his face was burned, and his robes were also torn and singed. With a smile and a nod, he raised his wand.

"Nice dress," he said then began moving rocks from the same area she was.

"I take it you have a plan?" the artifacts man said as they worked.

"The throne. It's a match to Anubis's scepter, stylistically speaking. I believe they're linked."

"Anubis? So, he's a god, is he?"

Perri snorted as she tossed a boulder with a wave of her wand. "Fake god, more like. He's a Dark wizard, but is invulnerable with that scepter."

"And I take it someone has tried to disarm him?"

She chose not to answer that question but merely kept tossing rocks.

"I'm glad you're here," Perri said. "We need to break the connection between scepter and throne, but I have no idea how it works. That's your area of expertise, I believe."

"That it is," said Thaddeus with a tone of satisfaction. "I finally get to show my worth."

"You have done so already, but I understand what you mean."

"When Arati told me you had vanished, I feared the worst." He said it matter-of-factly, his eyes never leaving his task, but the barely contained flood of emotion below those words was not lost on her.

"Well, the worst will have to wait," she said. "I'm fine and we have work to do."

"There's the Perpugilliam I know and love!"

Perri paused for only a second or two at the artificer's use of that word. _Best to ignore it—for now,_ she told herself.

The jet blackness of the stone chair appeared as Thaddeus lifted a large rock.

"That's it!" she cried. "The throne. If we can just—"

Searing pain engulfed her and she flew bodily through the air to tumble in a heap on the ground beyond the pile of rocks where she had once been a prisoner. She forced her eyes open to see what had happened.

Thaddeus stood rooted in place, looking in vain to see where the spell had come from.

Soaring past the Mysteries Man shot the raven. The bird that had plagued her since her arrival in Cairo. Perri rose painfully to her feet, a rage boiling inside her that she chose not to suppress.

"Thaddeus! Get back to work! I've got him."

The winged rat landed and transformed. The small, black body shifted its shape and expanded, growing to man-sized proportions in only a few seconds. The ugly crow-head grew but did not transform, until the raven man of Perri's dreams stood before her. The skin of the well-muscled body was fair, and not dark like an Egyptian.

"So, Gifford Hamm—as I'm sure you must be—we meet again." 

***

The two squared off, wands raised, both looking for an opportunity to strike. Thaddeus, with one last glance toward her, went back to work on the throne. Perri could hear the sounds of battle to one side. Spells cracked and popped, and Anubis laughed with his great booming voice.

"You are a nuisance, Miss Atwood," said Gifford Hamm in fluent English, his raven's beak clicking as he spoke. "I never understood what My Lord sees in you. He thought to make you his consort—his _queen_. Yet he didn't know you like I do. Even with all his power, he doesn't understand modern women, especially modern witches. All women are ultimately subservient, so he thinks. My Lord is misguided in that regard."

"And how is that? You would think he would be up with the times, being a god and all."

Hamm was stepping to the side, attempting to circle around her. Perri followed suit to keep facing him.

"The Mighty Anubis has been asleep a long time. Two thousand years."

"A spell? So, he was cursed to sleep, you say? Not very godly." She ducked as a spell flew above her head. "He is no Beauty. Did you wake him with a kiss?"

"He is _magnificent,_ " Hamm snapped _. "_ Didn't you see how regal he is? And how _powerful_?"

"So, the curse that dropped you from your mount didn't kill you."

"It had lost some of its potency over the centuries, but it nearly killed me."

With a quick flick of his wand, a burst of red light shot from its tip.

" _Protego!_ " Perri called, blocking it.

Hamm grimaced but kept circling his prey. "I found Anubis asleep in his temple. I broke the curse that bound him and he awoke. He was very appreciative."

"I'm sure he was. But you must realize he is no god."

The wizard sneered. "What is a god? Anubis is strong and mighty, and invincible. Thousands of years, he has lived and wields the power to conquer the world. If that is not a god, what is?"

"Then you decided to serve him. Did he make you take on that ridiculous head— _Stupefy!_ "

The raven-man blocked her spell easily, as though swiping it aside with his wand.

"I chose this form, and he approved. I will be the second greatest wizard in the world and his most trusted servant."

"And if I accepted his offer, you would have been beneath me."

"Never!" he hissed as if through clenched teeth. "You're an improper woman and a mediocre witch. You don't deserve to rule with him. You don't deserve to _live!_ "

Another spell flew toward her, and Perri only just managed to cast a shield in time. More spells followed, and a full battle fell upon her. She dove behind a pile of rubble and fired back, but it was no use. Hamm blocked each shouted incantation.

Perri concentrated hard on the Stunning Spell, just as she had when practicing with Arati. _Stupefy!_ The word screamed in her head. A blast of red light burst from her wand and went straight for Hamm. The spell took him unawares, but it wasn't strong enough. He staggered backward and had to shake his head clear, but returned with several more curses in rapid fire, forcing her to duck behind her rocks again.

 _I need to distract him,_ she thought desperately. But all her spells were verbal. Unless she wanted to levitate something, she was—

A grim smile played across her face as she went to work. Silently, she lifted a mighty rock from the pile that was the palace and flung it at Hamm.

Its shadow reached him first, and he dropped to the ground to avoid it. The huge rock struck the gravel with a loud crash _,_ kicking sand into the air.

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ " Perri shouted. The curse hit him as he attempted to stand. His legs snapped straight out, which pushed him a few inches into the air. The wizard stared in horror as his arms snapped to their side and he went rigid. A moment passed as he stood, teetering on his frozen feet, before toppling to one side, landing with a thud in the dust.

"You must learn to choose your allegiances better, Mr. Hamm," Perri said as she rose from her place of cover and dusted off her dress.

With a sudden flash of light, Perri was thrown to the ground.

The Pain! Pure agony shot through every nerve in her body, overloading her mind with a torment worse than anything she could have imagined. She was no longer aware of her body. It must still exist, but it served only as a vessel for suffering. Her mouth must be screaming because her brain screamed, but she heard nothing. This was death. Death had come to her and she begged to let it take her, if only to end her torment.

Then the pain was gone, and she lay in a heap on the ground, sand covering her face and her lips. But she was alive as she gasped for air.

 _A spell. A curse. A terrible, horrible curse._ Another foe and she knew who it must be. Her head raised and looked around. Anubis stood several paces from her, as tall and strong and uninjured as always. Perri's eyes darted past him to Thaddeus, who knelt beside the throne, staring at her in alarm, his wand shaking as it pointed at the would-be god.

Her resolve now filling in for strength, she pulled herself to her feet. She stumbled and almost fell, but drew herself up to her full height. Anubis made no move against her, but his black, canine lip curled in a sneer as he watched her. Their eyes met as she brushed the dust from her dress, but she didn't look away. Time for showing fear was long past.

"If you will not be my consort," the dog-faced wizard said, his voice rich with contempt. "You will be my concubine. The first of many to add to my harem."

Perri snorted derisively. "Legilimency won't work, as you already know. The Imperius Curse is useless against me, as well." Thaddeus needed time to deactivate the throne so that the blasted wizard could be hurt. And as Anubis seemed always willing to talk to her, she chose to take advantage of that quirk.

"The pharaohs of old had no need for magic to make their women obey."

"And you know I will always do what I must to defeat you!" Perri cast a meaningful look at Thaddeus. The artificer nodded grimly, then returned to his work on the throne. He was no longer trying to uncover it and started casting spells at the stone chair itself.

The Dark wizard laughed. "You are a mere woman! You cannot defeat me."

It was Perri's turn to laugh, and it dripped with scorn. "You're a funny man, Mr. Dark Wizard, but I am no _mere_ woman!"

"My name is _Anubis_!" the fake deity bellowed.

"Tut-tut, Mr. Anubis. We both know that's not your true name. Please, tell me. Were you the Pharaoh's priest? His brother, perhaps?"

"I am Anubis, God of the Afterlife! And you will bow to me and show me the respect I deserve!" He waved his scepter, and Perri's legs gave out. She fell to her knees.

"Better," said the god-man. "I have put you in your proper place. Now to make you look the part. A concubine needs no clothes."

As he raised his scepter, Perri brought her wand up, too. She hoped a Shield Charm would deflect whatever spell he planned to send her way, but she felt in her heart that she would soon be naked.

"Er, excuse me!" It was Thaddeus. He stood by the throne, a triumphant grin on his face. Both combatants looked his way. The fake god seemed to realize his existence for the first time.

"Perri, he's a normal wizard now."

Anubis turned his head back toward her, his scepter rising as understanding came to him in a flood. Yet he was not quick enough. Perri swiped her wand, twisting it into a simple curling pattern.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " The scepter flew from the would-be-god's hand and soared over to land in Perri's free hand.

"Not bad for a mere woman!" she said. " _Stupefy!_ "

The red blast from her wand struck the Dark wizard in the chest as three more red spells, followed by a blue, and a green hit him from all angles. Anubis's eyes bulged momentarily in pain and surprise. His body tottered for a moment as if it hadn't realized it should fall. At last, the Mighty Anubis, God of the Dead, crumpled to the ground and moved no more.


	20. The Villainous Mr. Hamm

Perri stared at the fallen god, refusing at first to believe he was defeated.

Rowan and Albion stood among the rubble of the old palace, and Eudo and Arati had come around one side of it. The large Auror was pale and limped as he approached the body of their enemy. He felt for a pulse.

Thaddeus knelt beside the body and carefully wrapped the scepter in a special cloth. Drawing an empty sack from his robes, he gently slid the artifact inside.

Rowan looked up at Perri.

"He's dead."

Arati, as though relieved of duty, fell to the ground.

Everyone ran to her, Rowan reaching her first. He skidded to a halt and first checked her pulse. A growing pool of blood stretched slowly out from beneath the young Auror's body.

"She's alive, but badly hurt. Anubis hit her hard, but she insisted she was okay."

"Will she be all right?" Perri asked. "Will she recover?"

Rowan shook his head. "It's too soon to tell. We need to get her on a bed where we can treat her."

"Of course!" she said. "I'll go back to base camp and fetch help!"

"Excuse me." Thaddeus looked at each of them in turn. "What about the other wizards? They won't be bound and unconscious forever."

With a dismissive wave of her arm, she stepped into a clear space to Disapparate from. "They were under the Imperius Curse. They shouldn't be a problem anymore. But tie up Mr. Hamm, he's as bad as Anubis."

"Gifford?" Albion gasped. "He's alive?"

She nodded. "He's not the wizard you thought he was. He has a lot of ambition. I'm afraid he joined Anubis's bid for domination on his own and needs to be taken into custody. He's the one over there with the raven head."

"Perri, you must hurry!" said Rowan urgently.

"Right! I'll be back," and she was engulfed once more in uncomfortable darkness.

***

Once at base camp, Perri first retrieved her handbag and put the medical tent, her tent, and their store of potions into it. She told Taahir that the city was secure and they should move everything to Nekhneten. At last, she Disapparated, leaving the man standing confused by the fire.

Eudo had started a bonfire when Perri arrived, while Rowan and Thaddeus struggled to stop the flow of blood from several gashes in Arati's sides and stomach. They bound the wounds with torn strips of cloth, which had slowed or stopped most of the bleeding. Arati looked pale.

"Some of her wounds were from arrows and spears," Rowan said as he worked. "In that, we're lucky, as those wounds are easier to heal. She was hit by spells, as well, but it seems they were of the type that causes traditional wounds. Anubis hit me with two of those, though they were glancing blows."

Perri pulled out the collection of potions and medicinal items from her handbag and gave them to Rowan. After a brief search, she found a nice spot for the medical tarp in the shade of a nearby building. They moved Arati to one as soon as they could.

Rowan and Eudo worked hard on her for over an hour while Thaddeus, Albion, and Perri rounded up the wizards and Muggles that had once been servants of the fake god. They were all glad to be rid of the Dark wizard's influence and quickly pledged to help them.

"Now, for a change of attire," Perri said.

"What a shame," said Thaddeus, who was loitering nearby. "I was just getting used to your new look."

Perri flashed him an expression of mock-warning. "Then I most certainly _must_ change!" With that, she erected her tent and disappeared inside it.

One by one, the wizards returned to camp to pack up their tents. In this way, they were all set up by the bonfire by the time the workers arrived in Nekhneten.

Arati's injuries were severe, but Rowan had gotten to her in time. The Auror was skilled in healing magic and mended the worst of her wounds. But she would wear scars from the battle for the rest of her life. After two hours of work on her, Rowan and Eudo left her to sleep.

The team worked to set up camp while Albion and Perri went to visit Rafal al-Moussa. The man was gazing in wonder at the structures that rose up around them.

"They are magnificent," he remarked as the two joined him. "The workmanship is amazing. How could they know so much of Ancient Egyptian architecture?"

"They were being controlled by an Ancient Egyptian wizard," said the doctor, and he and Perri told him the story of the false god and the plan he had for the world.

"We also found your people," said Albion. "Anubis had placed them under the Imperius Curse and used them to rebuild the city. They're okay."

"I would like to see them."

"Of course, but we need to discuss something first."

The prisoner frowned but remained silent as he studied Albion's face, as though to read the archaeologist's intentions.

"Egyptian artifacts belong in Egypt, I've always believed that. But _magical_ artifacts should be stored in a secure location with representatives from both the Ministry of Magic _and_ the Egyptian Wizarding community in charge of their protection. I plan to fight for that goal at the Ministry. Yet I won't be successful if the Disciples of Horus keep causing us trouble. If your group shows they are willing to work with us, we might be able to make an arrangement that's good for both of us."

"The British care not for my people. They take what they want, with no regard for us."

Albion sighed. "The Ministry of Magic doesn't think like the British Muggles. We are here only to help keep the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy secure during your difficult political situation. My superiors will be willing to consider my suggestion, as long as your people show their willingness to work together."

Rafal considered the doctor's words for a moment. "How can I trust you? What proof can I bring to my people that you mean what you say."

The archaeologist nodded. "Of course. Come with me." He waved his wand, removing the binds on their wrists and led them to the ruins of the palace.

Eudo and Thaddeus had been busy clearing a path in the rubble leading to the throne.

"This," Albion said. "Is an artifact of great magical power. When linked to a scepter—a very _specific_ scepter—it can make the wizard invulnerable and channel more magic to it."

The two Disciples of Horus gazed at it in wonder. Rafal's partner said "I can feel it. It radiates magic."

Albion continued. "We're taking the scepter. We'll bring it to the Ministry for safe keeping. The throne is yours."

Rafal's eyes widened, and he told his companion what the doctor said.

"Wait!" It was Thaddeus. He had heard Albion's offer and came running. "You can't do that. We're under strict orders to bring back any artifacts we deem dangerous. This object is _dangerous_!"

"You told me it's useless without the scepter," said Albion. "Is that still your assessment?"

Thaddeus frowned, seeing where the argument was going. "The throne has immense power. It must be studied."

"Is it or is it not inert without the scepter?"

The blond artificer glared at Albion, not wanting to reply. "Yes. It's harmless, but we must—"

"We must mend fences, Mr. Quint. You don't understand how things are in Egypt, so you are in no position to make these decisions. There will never be peace here if we don't start working together. In time, we will study the throne. Rafal and I will work to open communications with the Disciples of Horus. Hopefully, we will all be able to work on it and learn its secrets."

He turned to the two prisoners. "Mr. al-Moussa, you two are free to go. Make arrangements to remove the throne. Our people here can assist you if you need it. The rest of your people are over there." He pointed to the group of wizards who had been under Anubis's Imperius Curse. They still wore their Ancient Egyptian clothing.

Rafal turned to address Perri as his partner went to their people.

"I hope my actions today and in the near future will help you believe how much I love my people. We are proud and do not appreciate foreigners dictating laws to us. But you are right. The winds have brought us change, and we must learn to adapt or else perish in the storm."

A warm smile lit her face. "I am certain you will, Mr. al-Moussa. And I look forward to hearing of strengthened relations between our people. The Wizarding world is small enough without us bickering."

The Egyptian bowed and went to see to his people.

"Your suitor is out of his bloody mind," Thaddeus said to Perri when they were left alone at the artifact.

"You don't believe the Disciples will work with the Ministry?"

"No, but it doesn't matter. We must take it back with us. Something that powerful must be studied."

"It will, I'm sure. You heard them."

Thaddeus shook his head vigorously. "You don't understand. They won't learn anything from the throne without the scepter. And we won't learn anything at all without that throne. We need both pieces in the same place."

"In the Department of Mysteries," Perri finished for him.

"Of course!"

"Then I believe Dr. Vance has done the Wizarding world a favor. The pair should never be reunited, of that I'm certain. The power of that artifact is too much for any wizard to handle. If we unite them, even in such a secure place as the Department of Mysteries, it will one day corrupt someone. I don't relish having to fight another Anubis."

He considered Perri for a moment. When he spoke, his tone was softer, his disappointment clear in his words. "I wish we were of the same mind on this. The conversations we could have over lunch..."

Perri smiled. "We can still have those conversations, Thaddeus. We don't need to agree on everything to be friends."

"So that's what we are, then?"

"For the present, Mr. Quint. For the present." 

***

"So, Gifford, how long had you been planning to betray me?" Albion sat in the small house that functioned as a cell for Mr. Hamm. Spells had been placed to keep the wizard from escaping, and his wand had been taken.

Perri sat beside Albion. Since the traitor spent most of his time following her, she had some specific questions for him. They transfigured his head back to normal, which was a relief. She had no desire to see him in that monstrous form again.

"It was _you_ who betrayed me, if you recall," the prisoner replied. His tone was calm, rehearsed, insincere. He knew how to manipulate his old friend.

"I thought you were dead," Albion said.

"You left me alone in the desert to die. Imagine my surprise when I awoke to find hyenas feasting on me."

"Well, I say!" Albion stammered, taken off-guard by Hamm's accusatory story. "I did what I could for you, but as I thought you were dead, I—"

"Mr. Hamm," Perri cut in, in no way fooled by the prisoner's attempt at redirection. "You _chose_ to follow the Dark wizard who called himself Anubis—Don't try to argue with me! He was no god and you know it! So, how did he convince you to betray your friend and your own ethics—or did you not have any, after all?"

The erstwhile assistant considered Perri for a moment, his eyes narrowed. But he remained calm and confident. At last, he smiled, and it was the smile of a hustler.

"My esteemed Miss Atwood, you never cease to amaze me. Even when offered godhood, you stick to your conviction and refuse every opportunity to save yourself. And yet, against all odds, you survive to speak to me so."

Rowan entered the small, single-room building. He looked from face to face, clearly perturbed.

"I should have been told you were going to interrogate the prisoner. This is a job for an Auror, Dr. Vance."

"My apologies, Mr. Ilver," Albion said, imitating the Auror's use of formalities. "Please, take a seat. We have only just begun."

With a curt nod, Rowan summoned a wooden chair with a wave of his wand and sat on Albion's other side.

"Now, where were we?" asked the Auror.

"Mr. Hamm was about to explain to us how the Dark wizard convinced him to become a traitor and a killer," said Perri. "Please continue, Mr. Hamm."

The prisoner eyed Rowan and cleared his throat, before turning his attention back to her. "Yes, he wasn't a god. But he saved me from the hyenas and healed my injuries. I saw him not as the monster you assumed he was, but as the fair and just leader he proved himself to be."

"Fair and just," she said. "Was it fair and just to force those men to serve him using the Imperius Curse?"

Hamm ignored her question and turned to his former friend and colleague. "You and I, we are archaeologists. The past is our job, our _passion_. But our normal methods are incomplete. There is no way to tell, from digging, what life was truly like in the days of the pharaohs. Yet Anubis lived in Menkare's time. He knew and was willing—even motivated—to restore Nekhneten to its original glory. And he would have populated it with people who would live as their ancestors did."

"People _forced_ to live that way," Perri interjected.

Hamm cast her a disgusted look, then continued to plead his case to his old friend. "Albion, I would have learned so much. A few transgressions are worth the knowledge of the Ancients!"

" _A few transgressions?_ You killed those men, back in Cairo! Skinned them alive and hung them as a warning to others. Anubis's evil was out of control—"

"Anubis had nothing to do with that, you meddling little harlot!" Hamm spat at her.

"So, it was you," the doctor said. "All you. Why?"

The traitor looked from Albion to Perri and back again, as though desperately looking for a way of escape.

"You might as well tell them." Rowan held up a small vial. "This is Veritaserum, so you'll tell your story one way or another."

The prisoner glared at the Auror. Once again he leveled Perri with a gaze full of hatred.

"It's all because of you," he spat at her. "When he saw you, he was so taken. He made me follow you, and he talked of giving _you_ the high position—giving _you_ the power. I killed those men so the Disciples of Horus would blame you and seek revenge."

"Well, that sounds like a good confession," said Rowan. "Do either of you have any more questions for the prisoner?"

Perri shrugged. "Oh no, I'm quite satisfied."

Before any of them realized, the traitor launched himself at Perri, his hands squeezing vice-like on her neck. Her chair toppled backward and she fell to the ground, the Animagus on top of her.

The man was too strong for her, so she did the only thing she could think of. With both of her hands, she plunged her thumbs into the man's eyes and pushed.

Hamm screamed in agony but continued to crush her neck.

She couldn't breathe. Her lips parted and mouthed pleas for help, but nothing came out. Blood dripped down her hands and wrists from his eyes, but the murderer still squeezed her neck.

With a blinding flash of red light, the wizard was thrown from her. Perri gasped, gulping huge draughts of air into her lungs as she choked on her injured throat.

Albion was on his knees beside her.

"Are you all right?" he said.

Perri could not reply but instead nodded her head. Air returned to her lungs. Her throat, although sending shock waves of pain with every breath, still worked. Nothing was broken or damaged. She would be okay.

Albion helped her to her feet and she muttered a choked thank you.

Rowan grabbed his prisoner roughly and threw him into a corner.

"You had best leave," he said turning back to Hamm. "This won't be pleasant."

The two left the small house and Perri suspected the Auror was about to make the wizard regret his actions. It was a clear violation of Ministry regulation, but at that moment, she did not mind.


	21. The Temple of Anubis

Albion took full control over the team at this point. Once the threat had been eliminated, Rowan relinquished command and let the archaeologist do his job.

The first order of business was to undo as much of the restoration work as they could. This proved difficult, as the repairs were so complete it was hard to tell what each building looked like before they were rebuilt. In the end, they chose to remove the thatched roofs, break up the wall as Albion remembered it looking, and breaking down some of the buildings. The palace was restored to most of its prior glory, allowing the second floor to remain in ruin.

The Disciples of Horus agreed to assist in the work, since they, too, cared about the site, and wanted to fix the damage they caused. The team scrounged clothes with which to replace the outfits that Anubis forced upon them. The endeavor took time, but wasn't difficult, as Ministry agents were all trained to restore things to they way Muggles expected them. Perri enjoyed watching the camaraderie that sprung up between her team and the Disciples of Horus.

Arati recovered during this time. Rowan healed the wounds expertly, but she lost a lot of blood, which only time could heal. Perhaps, if they had access to a proper house of healing, they would have been able to speed up that process, but in the wilds of the Sahara, the young Auror had to rely on her own recuperative powers.

Still, Arati felt better quickly and joined her companions on the third night after the defeat of Anubis as they sat around the bonfire. Rowan frowned and tried to force the witch to return to her bed, but she would have none of it and demanded to hear all the stories of the battle from as many people as was willing to tell it.

She walked slowly, clearly in pain from her injuries, and settled herself with some effort. She stubbornly refused all offers of help, and everyone held their breath as she lowered herself onto a chair Eudo summoned for her.

"I knew you had it in you," Arati said to Perri after she heard Thaddeus recount of how Perri had stood up to Anubis to buy him time. "You understood the situation more clearly than the rest of us did."

Perri scoffed at that. "Only because they abducted me and told me their plans."

"And yet you got the better of him. Over and over again. I must say, you've missed your calling. Improve your nonverbal spells, and you would make a cracking good Auror!"

"Oh, my! No, I am certainly _not_ the Auror type."

"What about your search for adventure?" said Thaddeus. "You told me before we set out on this mission that you were longing for it."

"Oh, the occasional adventure would be wonderful. But I don't want to spend my days fighting evildoers. That would spoil the fun of it."

Everyone laughed.

"Mr. al-Moussa," said Rowan to the leader of the Disciples of Horus. The Egyptian wizards joined them by the bonfire and enjoyed the hospitality of the Ministry team. "I hope you and your people are coming along fine. Prolonged exposure to the Imperius Curse can be hard to recover from."

"My people are recovering well, sir. I will thank you again for your assistance, Mr. Ilver."

Perri smiled at the man. "So, you've decided to trust us Ministry people after all. I'm glad."

"We have nothing to fear from the people in this team. You have proven yourselves to be honorable. The rest of your Ministry... well, I suppose we shall see in time."

"So, Albion, what comes next," said Eudo. "The place is back in its ruined state, and we've found the artifact. What is left to do here?"

"We must search the site for other magical artifacts and clues to the existence of the Wizarding world."

"We didn't find any as we were putting the whole city back into disrepair. If there were any objects like that, surely we would have found them."

The doctor shook his head. "Not all the buildings were ruined before the repairs, so we left them alone. The Temple of Anubis was undisturbed. We should search it. And there are other places like it that might hold information about wizards."

"Then we investigate it tomorrow morning," said Thaddeus. "Of course, I'm needed, in case there are any magical artifacts present."

"And I'll come since I'm the chief archaeologist," said Albion.

"I would also like to join you," said Rafal al-Moussa. Everyone looked at him. "In the spirit of cooperation between our peoples."

"By all means." The doctor smiled at that.

Albion glanced at Perri, who sat quietly beside him. "Would you care to join us?" (She looked up excitedly at that) "I believe you've earned the right to come along."

"I would very much like to!" she exclaimed, almost bouncing in her seat with excitement. To investigate an ancient temple, to get a glimpse of real archaeology, restored her lust for adventure. The thought of entering a musty, dusty old structure that had been sealed shut since the pharaohs walked the earth... caught her scholarly interest as well. Anubis—or whoever he was—would have been infinitely more interesting had he been a dead mummy locked in a tomb. She chuckled at the thought.

"Then it's settled," said Albion. "Tomorrow morning we shall enter a place that has not been touched in two thousand years." 

***

The next morning, after breakfast, the four wizards began their walk to the Temple of Anubis. Albion carried a bag containing his archaeological gear, which had a long strap he wore over his shoulder. Perri had her special handbag. Thaddeus held nothing, letting his arms swing by his side. Rafal's wand remained clutched in his hand as he walked silently beside Dr. Vance, his face grim.

"Am I the only one who believes this temple might not be untouched?" asked Perri as they strolled through the city. Ever since the announcement that no one had entered the structure in two thousand years, she suspected he could be wrong.

The archaeologist glanced briefly at her. "Only the priest of Anubis enters the temple. It's an important law that no one in Ancient Egypt would dare break."

"Except we just met a two-thousand-year-old Dark wizard who believed himself to be Anubis. He likely spent much time there."

"She's got a point, Doctor," said Thaddeus with that wry grin.

"Well, we shall see," said Albion. "I know ways of telling if the building remained sealed."

After a brief walk, they arrived, the temple structure rising above the other buildings. The sight made Perri gasp. "It's magnificent!"

A massive wall rose into the air that appeared to surround the temple. It stood some sixty feet—higher even than the one that surrounded the city. Elaborate carvings etched into the sandstone showed signs of wear. A great opening in the center provided entrance, and the team walked through it, a gap easily wide enough for six people to walk abreast.

Perri's gaze wandered around the massive structure. "This must be at least twenty feet thick! Incredible! And it was made without magic?"

"That's right," said Albion. "We still don't know how they managed it."

"Magic," said Thaddeus. "It had to be."

"There would be references to it, then, if it was used so blatantly in their culture. The Egyptians never directly mentioned magic. It's believed wizards were a well-kept secret in Egyptian society, much like we do in Britain."

"Or it was illegal to write, or create art, about it," said Thaddeus.

The doctor considered that for a moment. "I suppose it's possible. We've also found quarries where they worked the stone. If we look closely, we should see signs of tool work."

They stepped out from the twenty-foot deep passage into a massive courtyard. The wall only surrounded this open area, the temple structure itself blocking one side of the place. A sandstone roof extended ten feet into the yard on three sides, leaving the majority open to the blue sky. Giant limestone pillars rose to support it. Another doorway stood in the center of the distant wall, but this one had a double-door made of stone that led into the building.

"In this courtyard, the people would gather to pray and pay homage to Anubis," Albion said as they crossed the immense open space toward the far-away door. "They would have festivals to celebrate the god. This is as far anyone but the priest would get in the temple. Only he would pass those doors into the building proper."

"So, what would be in the rest of it? It's a huge structure for just one man to pray in."

"The temple is the earthly home of the god," said al-Moussa.

"He is supposed to live in there?" said Thaddeus.

Rafal gave a curt nod but said nothing.

"The people believed he did," said Albion. "Perhaps the pharaoh as well. It was a major part of their religion."

"That shows credence to Perri's concerns." Thaddeus motioned toward the door as they approached.

The two archaeologists examined the door, looking at the cracks and all its edges for signs of use.

"The cracks are packed with sand," the doctor muttered as he studied the ancient portal. "I think our faux god never set foot inside this temple. At least, not since the city was lost."

Albion glanced at Rafal. "Shall we open it?"

"Wait!" said Perri, a sudden dark thought coming to her. "Shouldn't Eudo be here to test it for curses?"

The doctor shook his head. "They don't curse temples. Tombs, yes, but not the temples. They didn't want to risk hurting the god, should he try to leave."

This didn't convince Perri, and Thaddeus seemed to notice that. "Though I may not be as adept as Eudolphine," he said. "I can detect curses. It wouldn't take long, and would cause no harm."

The two archaeologists exchanged looks, then both nodded.

The rest stood back as Mr. Quint drew his wand and proceeded with his spells. Presently, he lowered his arm and turned to the others, his crooked grin one of triumph.

"They're clear. There was indeed no curse or spell on them at all. Still, it was worth the few minutes it took to check."

He stepped aside and let the experts take over.

The doors refused to open, having been shut for so long, forcing them to use magic. This worked well, and before long the stone slabs ground loudly apart. Air flowed through the crack with a hiss.

Albion was the first to enter, followed by Rafal. Perri exchanged a nervous glance with Thaddeus, who also appeared on-edge, but shrugged. The two came behind into a darkened hall.

"Lumos!" A blue light ignited on the tip of Albion's wand. The others followed suit, and they spread out into the great chamber.

Shadows slunk away from the illumination, revealing a massive room that was quite broad, but not as deep. Even with their wandlight, the far ends, to the left and right of the door, were hidden in shadow. Twelve tall pillars rose from ground to ceiling, six to one side of the path between the doors and six on the other. Perri was taken by the majesty of it. Surely, they didn't need all these to keep the ceiling up?

Albion answered her silent question as though he read her mind. "This is the Hypostyle Hall. The main feature is the pillars. They're here mainly for decoration, to show the greatness of the pharaoh who had the temple built."

"It's impressive," said Thaddeus. "Would anything be stored in here?"

"I doubt it."

They walked around, examining the carvings on the walls. Perri had a strange feeling as she wandered among the columns in the dark room, the light from their wands casting shadows that danced at the corners of her eyes. Something seemed off about the chamber. It felt like a place of death rather than of worship.

They found nothing of interest in the Hypostyle Hall, so they soon gathered at the next doorway. This was a stone and metal door, elaborate with gold decorations and many carvings.

Dr. Vance reached forward to push the door open when Perri stopped him. The unsettling feeling she had ever since entering this chamber increased, forcing her to take a deep breath to keep from shaking.

"Shouldn't we test this door for curses as well?" she asked.

Albion turned to face her, concern transforming his expression as he saw the fear in her eyes.

"Is something wrong, Perri?"

She looked from face to face, all of which were now staring at her. "It's probably nothing, but I have this feeling. Something is not right here."

Thaddeus stepped closer. "I may as well check each door we go through."

Albion sighed. "Of course. That makes sense. Though it seems untouched by the ages, our fake Anubis might have left something behind for those who enter. After all, he believed he was the god. He would have thought this was his temple."

He took Perri's hand in his and squeezed it gently then smiled at her. "I'm sorry, Perri. At the sight of the structure, I must have slipped into my normal archaeological mindset. I forgot about what we just went through."

She smiled in return but said nothing. He might not agree with her hesitation, but at least he put on the appearance of understanding. He respects the feelings others, even if he doesn't agree with them, she thought.

"Right." Thaddeus walked up to the door. "This will only take a moment." Once again, he waved his wand and muttered spells under his breath.

Soon, he stepped aside with a flourish. "All clear, as before."

Albion opened the door and went through, his lit wand held aloft. The new chamber was as stuffy and dark as the previous one. Much smaller, it was some thirty feet wide and ten feet deep. No pillars decorated the room, and instead, urns and chests and other containers lined the walls, all covered in ages of dust. Another door was opposite the one they now entered through.

Dr. Vance inched his way along the edge of the chamber, a look of mounting excitement on his face. "This is the Offering Hall. The priest would bring in any offerings and place them here."

Artwork was etched into the rock all over the room. The hint of some kind of paint or pigments still visible.

Thaddeus went to work right away on the next door while the two archaeologists studied the engravings.

Perri stood in the center of the room, rubbing her arms with her hands and looking around nervously. 

They spent almost a half hour in the room, as the two scholars poured over the hieroglyphs. She wandered around, gazing at the pictures and examining the decorations. On one of the narrow sides, she noticed a dark spot near where it met the floor. Kneeling, she held her wand to it. A small hole, about two feet square, opened at ground level. Bending lower, she thrust her wand into it and looked, its walls revealed in the bluish light.

It seemed to be a passageway designed for tiny people or animals. Running a short distance in, it turned to the right, heading farther into the structure. She examined the sand but found no tracks.

"There is a strange hole here," she said and stepped back for the others to inspect it. Albion was engaged in a set of hieroglyphs, but Rafal came over and, lying on the ground, peered into it.

"Perhaps it was to allow air to flow. I see no other reason for it."

He rose and dusted himself off.

Perri was not convinced of the hole's innocence. She couldn't be certain, but she thought she heard a noise coming from it. It was a whispering or chittering sound, but she failed to guess what it could be. Since Rafal had not noticed any sounds, she decided to keep it to herself. I'm sure I'm imagining it. This temple is clearly empty!

The next door was similarly free of curses and it opened into a much larger chamber. It was as broad as the Offering Hall, but quite deep, running almost to the extent of their wandlight. Many doorways led off this room, but all were blocked by sandstone bricks. These blockades were added at a later date, as they didn't match the architectural style of the temple. But it was the huge table in the center of the room that drew their attention.

Around three feet in height, it was six feet wide and more than double that in length. The edges were etched with hieroglyphics and its legs were ornamented with gold and jeweled inlay. The tabletop was made up completely of ancient writing.

Albion and Rafal went to it straight away, both scholars eager to translate the message that had been painstakingly entered on the enormous tablet.

Perri and Thaddeus wandered around the room, examining the pictures and inscriptions on the walls between the blocked-up chamber doors. She rapped on one of the bricked doorways, but it held fast and she heard nothing from behind it. She no longer believed the feeling of dread followed her into this room. She was certain it came from there. Whatever danger lay in store for them, it emanated from the room they now stood inside.

She sidled up to Thaddeus as the two archaeologists busied themselves with the inscriptions. In a near whisper, she addressed the wizard. "Do you feel it?"

He frowned. "Feel what?"

"I'm not certain, but I think there is something terrible in this room. I've been feeling it ever since we entered the temple, and it's worse in here. I can't help but think we're all in danger."

He scanned the darkly lit room cautiously, as though trying to make out things he had not seen before.

"If you were any other person, I would say you're overreacting," he said in a whisper. "But you have been right too often to ignore. We should prepare for the worst."

He looked up at the vaulted ceiling, where torches sat in their sconces. With a wave of his wand, he lit each one, in turn, causing the room to glow in a brighter, warm light.

"Nox," he said.

Perri canceled her wand as well and the two took up positions on either side of the table-like tablet, that the two scholars continued to read.

"This is amazing!" Albion said suddenly. "It's the story of the last priest of Anubis whose job it was to care for the temple. It appears it was our friend the fake god."

She glanced at the doctor. "Really? What does it say?"

"Well, it tells who he is and how he became the god who defied the pharaoh. And it tells how he was imprisoned in Nekhneten." 


	22. The Tale of Kemsekhem

"It's in hieratic, and I'm not prepared to read a word-for-word translation, but I can summarize."

Perri wanted to leave the temple and get far away from the source of dread, but the desire to learn about Anubis won out.

"Very well. But I don't like it in here. Please hurry."

Albion was already working on a quick translation of the text and didn't respond to her plea.

" _My name is_ _Kemsekhem_ _, High Priest of Anubis in_ _Nekhneten_ _. I served the God of the Afterlife for thirteen_ —years, I think. _It was lonely work, and never had He given me a sign._

"There are several passages that outlined his duties and his loyalty to the job. He seemed to love the god more than he did the pharaoh. Ah, here's something!

" _One day, it came from Memphis that the Pharaoh_ _Menkare_ _had declared himself a God, and I was told to abandon the temple. This was heresy. He was not divine. He was a_ —there's a word here I don't know, but in context, I think it means 'Muggle'— _and could not even enter the home of a god. I came here to beg Him for aid against this man and his blasphemy._ _Incarem_ _, the ruler of_ _Nekhneten_ _, had this sacred place sealed with me inside. I was to die for my loyalty to Anubis! I pleaded with Him to give me the strength to put down His detractors and establish Him as the rightful ruler of Egypt._ "

Albion paused and scanned over the writing. "There's a lot of talk where he complained about the pharaoh and the lord of Nekhneten." He cleared his throat and continued the tale.

" _Anubis responded. He presented me with a scepter. A great symbol of His power. When I took it in my hands, I felt that power flowing through me. I was a mighty_ —now here's another word I've never seen before. But I think it means 'wizard.'"

Albion paused and took a drink from his canteen.

"Oh, dear. I think the scepter affected his mind. It was too powerful for him to wield. I'm afraid he went quite mad. The poor man rambled on about wanting revenge for the pharaoh's betrayal of him and his Lord, and that he will strike out, first at Nekhneten, and then at Pharaoh Menkare himself. The writing shows how he seemed to lose his sense of self. Kemsekhem began referring to himself as a god, and as Anubis in particular."

He looked at the others meaningfully. "It appears the scepter itself is of exceptional power. I'm glad we packed it away carefully. If one of us were to hold it, at least in the presence of the throne, it would have the same effect."

"Are you saying it was designed only for a god to wield, and not a wizard?" said Perri.

"Yes, I think so. Now, to get back to the story."

The doctor searched for his place and continued. " _I opened the temple, and I smote the guards. None could stop me._ _Incarem_ _sat upon the throne. The throne of Anubis—my throne! I struck him down and took my rightful place. I then gave my orders, and the damage I caused to the temple was repaired. Once established in my new capital, I amassed an army and waged war on_ _Menkare_ _._

"Once more he rambles on about the war itself, with details of him directing battles from Nekhneten. It appears he never left the city. Probably his new powers wouldn't extend beyond its borders. Anyway, his war apparently didn't go well. Menkare was a skilled tactician, and eventually, his army appeared at the gates of Nekhneten.

" _And I came to the gates, and I told him to put down arms and worship me. But he refused, so I killed his generals. He lay siege to the city, yet it was clear he could never enter, for I was too mighty. So, he sent his—_ again that word. It must be 'wizard'— _and they worked a great magic. They sealed the city so none could escape. They hid it so none save wizards could find it. I was trapped there, unable to remove the spells which imprisoned me._

"Things went badly for poor Kemsekhem. Here are the last lines.

_"Ages have gone, and yet I exist. My people have fallen to starvation and sickness, yet I live on. I alone survive in_ _Nekhneten_ _. But my time will come. One day in the future, someone will find my city, and when they do, I will awaken and give him the gift of godhood. And the two of us will rebuild the kingdom and claim our revenge against the pharaoh and against the world that forsook me!_

_"And my servants will awaken. Awaken! Awaken and kill my enemies so my story will remain untold! Awaken!"_

A sudden tenseness filled the air, and all four of them looked around anxiously as the sound of movement echoed throughout the chamber. It was as though a hundred pairs of feet began to walk at once. 

***

The makeshift rock barriers that blocked the doorways to the side chambers vanished and out through the unblocked entrances they came. The dry, emaciated bodies of people long dead. They shambled in front of the only exit, which slammed shut on its own, and they swarmed toward the table-like tablet.

" _Stupefy!_ " Red light leapt from Perri's wand and one of the bodies staggered backward but kept coming.

"Quickly! Up here!" Rafal climbed upon the table. The others clambered up to stand with him.

"Inferi!" Albion hissed.

"H-how do you kill them?" Perri was unsure of what to cast now the Stunning Spell had no effect.

"Fire," said Thaddeus. "They hate fire."

Albion wiped sweat from his brow. "Unfortunately, a fire spell would roast us as well."

"Let's Disapparate!" said Perri. "To the camp, now!" She thought of the camp and focused her power, but the blackness didn't overwhelm her, and she didn't vanish.

"It won't work!" cried Rafal, casting a spell that sent several Inferi toppling away from the table.

" _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ _!_ " but to Perri's dismay, the Inferius that was struck continued to shamble forward, undaunted. She stomped on the wrists of one walking corpse, but others grabbed her legs and she fell, sliding toward the edge.

Strong hands gripped her shoulders and pulled as the Inferi scrambled to drag her off the table. She kicked with all her might, and her screams died in the crowd of bodies. One of her feet struck a face, breaking its nose and collapsing its cheek, but the desiccated body continued to pull at her.

A blinding flash of bluish-white light filled the chamber. The Inferi let go and scrambled back from the table. Thaddeus and Albion pulled Perri back to her feet.

"That will not keep them," growled Rafal. "We must have a plan."

"I tell you, only fire will stop them," said Thaddeus.

"Wait!" An idea came to Perri. "Perhaps we can create Shield Charms to build a pathway to the door. Then, cast your fire spell outside the shield."

"We would need to cast it before the shield is created," said Rafal.

"But if we're fast, we can do it before the flames reach us," said Thaddeus.

Albion nodded grimly. "It might work."

"We have to try something," said Thaddeus. "They're recovering."

He had a point. The Inferi, which had retreated to the walls, were no longer cowering and started to shamble forward again.

"I'm afraid I'm not a _fast_ spellcaster," said Perri.

"You cast the Firestorm Charm, then," said Albion.

"Couldn't we just shield the table and wait for them to burn?"

Dr. Vance shook his head. "We'll run out of air! Do it now, Perri!"

Without hesitation, Perri shouted the incantation as she swung her wand over her head in a circular pattern. Flames erupted from the tip to fill the chamber with a surge of searing heat. It struck the walls and bounced back toward them, igniting everything in its path, including the Inferi. But the fire failed to reach the table, the blaze spreading outward and upward as though striking an invisible wall.

The combined Shield Charms of the three wizards worked but the unshielded path to the door was blocked by fire and burning corpses.

Albion aimed at the door. " _Partis_ _Temporus_ _!_ " The path to the door cleared, the conflagration being pushed to either side to allow an empty corridor for the wizards to walk. Two Inferi that stood in the channel fell to the ground, still aflame.

"Now!" Rafal pushed Perri forward toward the edge of the table.

Although the shields prevented the blaze from coming through, it did not stop the unbearable heat. Even as Perri jumped down from the table and ran toward the door, she felt the air being consumed around her. There would soon be nothing left in the room to breathe.

She ran down the path, an invisible tunnel through a sea of fire. She hopped over the smoldering corpses and reached the door first. She tried it but withdrew her hand, shrieking in pain as the door handle burned her skin.

" _Alohomora_ _!_ " she called, pointing the wand at the door, but nothing happened.

"It's sealed shut!" she cried through the rumbling of the flames that surged around her.

"Stand back!" Rafal said. Perri moved behind the Egyptian.

" _Confringo_ _!_ " he shouted, and the ancient door exploded, breaking free from its spell and its hinges to fly across the Offering Hall.

Air rushed into their passage, causing the flames beyond the Shield Charms to thrash madly. They all hesitated as they gulped in gasps of the stuff despite the danger. Then, Rafal ran through the doorway, followed by Perri, Thaddeus, and Albion.

The Offering Hall was not empty.

Animated corpses crawled out of the two-foot-square holes in the walls, and several more blocked the wizards' way to the door across the hall. Bony hands grabbed at Rafal from both sides and he screamed as he struggled to free his wand hand.

Hands clutched at Perri's arms and pulled her in two directions, jaws reaching out to bite her as she fought against the swarm. The gaunt creatures were so much stronger than she imagined, and there were so many, it was like a veritable sea of the dead. It was time for drastic action.

Hooking her foot around the ankle of one Inferius, she pulled hard. The walking corpse toppled backward. But instead of letting go of her wand-arm, as she expected, it gripped her more tightly, dragging her down to the ground. Other bodies fell on top of her, and she realized with terrifying clarity that she had only made her situation worse.

It seemed as though the entire room was full of the vile creatures, as everywhere she looked, Perri saw nothing but bony limbs and desiccated corpses. They all scratched her and bit her, blood running down her face from a nasty cut on her forehead.

 _I'm going to die,_ she thought miserably as her body yearned to give in to the tide of the dead that swept over and around her. _Why had I wanted to come? I was no help to anyone. Adventures! Why was I so naive. Adventures end in death and suffering. Well, it seems Anubis gets to kill me after all._

That last thought struck her like a brick to the head. _Oh, no he won't!_ The words shouted in her mind and a new resolve rose inside her. With one last, desperate thought, she struggled to pull her wand tip out from under her.

" _Incendio_ _!_ "

Instantly, one of the Inferi burst into flames beside her. It burned her clothes and the skin of her hand, but its effect was tremendous. All the dead hands released her and scrambled to get away from her. She lit three more on fire, as they retreated.

She pulled herself up as fast as she could and cast spells left and right to push the dead away from her. Then she scanned the room desperately for her friends.

Albion waved his wand in a circle, a minor version of the Firestorm Charm causing a small ring of fire to ward off the corpses around him. Thaddeus was trapped in a corner but kept the horde at bay with a Shield Charm. It took a moment to find Rafal, but then she saw a crowd of the dead piled on top of something, and she knew it had to be the Disciple of Horus.

" _Incendio_ _!_ " she shouted, igniting a corpse that scrabbled on top of the pile.

The effect on the Inferi was instantaneous. They struggled off Rafal as they tried to escape the burning corpse. She lit others on fire as they shambled away.

Perri ran to Rafal and helped him to his feet. The man was bleeding from bites and cuts, and his legs shook underneath him. He fell back to the ground, nearly pulling Perri with him.

More hands appeared, grabbing his arms and shoulders and heaving him upward. Albion and Thaddeus had arrived understanding Perri's logic that burns can be healed if they can only make it out alive. Albion lit more Inferi ablaze while Thaddeus and Perri half-dragged the poor man out of the Offering Hall through the Hypostyle Hall and out into the open courtyard.

Once through the door, the three dropped the barely conscious Egyptian, and Albion shut the main doors with a wave of his wand. Finally, the danger is gone, they collapsed on the ground and lay there gulping in draughts of air.

Thaddeus, lying flat on his back, raised his wand straight into the sky, waved a sideways "S" movement and called " _Aguamenti_ _!_ " A jet of water shot into the air, which rained back down refreshingly on his face and body.

"We have to get...Rafal...to camp," Perri gasped as she rose to her feet. She stumbled as her legs wobbled uncertainly, and she fell back to the ground.

"None of us can make it back to camp," said Thaddeus, who managed to get to his hands and knees.

"Right," said Albion. "Only one thing for it." He raised his wand into the air and sent red sparks flying high as a call for help before collapsing once more.


	23. Return to Cairo

"Ouch!" said Perri as Arati applied essence of dittany to her hand, which had been burned worse than the rest of her body. "Are you certain that will help, because it hurts terribly?" She had slept for most of her treatment, waking only a few moments ago, and now wished she hadn't.

The young Auror simply smiled and continued to gently rub the balm on Perri's hand. "I hear you were the hero once again."

Perri snorted. "I was no such thing. If anything, I was a hindrance, like so much baggage."

"That's not how I heard it. Thaddeus said you felt the trap before it was sprung. According to him, you put him on guard."

"Yet I stood there quaking in fear when I should have announced it, and insisted on caution."

"But you did. You made Thaddeus test every door for curses. The doctor and al-Moussa didn't listen to you, but that was _their_ fault, not yours."

Perri shook her head. "I could have done more."

"Mr. al-Moussa said you saved his life. You risked your own for him."

"It's what anyone would do."

"No. It's what _you_ would do. Most people would have run and let him die. What you did in that temple was heroic, and I believe none of them would have made it out alive if you had not accompanied them."

Perri didn't enjoy this conversation. The guilt of not voicing her concerns lay heavy on her, and although Arati's arguments made some sense, she just couldn't accept it. She looked around the medical tarp. Albion, Thaddeus, and Rafal were asleep on their beds.

"How are they?"

Arati afforded a glance at the others before returning to her work. She finished with her hand, and now dabbed dittany on a bite mark on her arm. The Inferius had bitten very hard and torn off a chunk of flesh. Perri cringed when she looked at it.

"Well, Albion and Thaddeus will be fine. Albion suffered some pretty bad bites and scratches, but there's no infection, and his injuries will heal. He's already been awake and trying to give orders. Thaddeus was the least hurt of you all, which he attributes to your warning."

"He was clever, and used the best defense against the Inferi that came at us in the Offering Hall."

"What was that?"

"A Shield Charm. They couldn't touch him."

Arati smiled grimly. "I bet they had him trapped. They pushed him and his shield into a corner or something."

"That's right."

"And you burned your enemies. Lit your wand on fire and set a couple aflame."

"Which caused the burn on my hand. Rather daft, I suppose."

"Not at all. You'd all be dead if you hadn't done that. Albion kept them at bay with his minor Firestorm, but because he was afraid to use too much, he would never have gotten out. Thaddeus' Shield Charm wouldn't protect him for long. And al-Moussa... If you hadn't risked injury from your own spell to get out, you would all have died."

"How's Rafal?"

"He was worse off, and almost didn't make it. His men watched as I worked on him. In the end, I think he'll recover. He'll be badly scarred, I'm afraid. He'll never fully heal. But he'll live and be strong again."

Arati set down the essence of dittany and smiled at Perri. "Now you get some rest. You were hurt, too. You'll make a full recovery—yes, even that bite will go away—as long as you take it easy. The mission's almost done. We'll all be going home soon."

"But the temple," Perri said. "We must do something about the Inferi."

"Rowan and Eudo are taking care of it now. They went with the Disciples of Horus. They'll be back before long."

Perri lay back on her bed. She had to admit she was tired. Tired of moving. Tired of getting hurt. Tired of the adventure. The prospect of returning home did not sound bad at that moment. She rested there for some time before dozing off once more. 

***

"No, we need to get it out before we leave." Perri woke to the commanding tone of Albion's voice. The doctor was sitting up in his bed giving orders to a group of Egyptians. "The tablet must be removed from the temple. It has writing that says too much about the Wizarding world. Its curse was a one-time trap and is sprung, so it should be harmless. We'll bring it to Cairo."

One of the Muggle workers gave a curt nod. "It will take time, but we will bring it here to camp."

"Good. I appreciate the work you men have done. I'll speak highly of you to Mr. Dent upon our return."

The men said a quick thank you and left the medical tarp.

"I see you're feeling better," Perri said.

The doctor whirled around, then smiled. "You're awake!" Perri's smile faltered only a little, but she forced it back in place before the man could notice. A bandage wrapped around half of Albion's handsome face.

He noticed her reaction, but his grin broadened. "This isn't permanent. Arati says the scar will be gone by tomorrow if I give it a chance to rest."

"Then you shouldn't be talking."

"There's work to do."

"Someone else can do it. We are all professionals, Dr. Vance, and we know what must be done."

Albion raised an eyebrow at the formal use of his name and chuckled. It wasn't the reaction she intended to get.

"You're serious about this," he said, his eyes still laughing.

"That I am."

"And you won't let up until I give in to your demands, I suppose."

"You are correct on that, as well."

"So, if you have recovered enough, you can be my voice. Together, we can get the work done so we can leave. Arati won't admit it, but she's still hurt from the battle and could use time with a real healer. The rest of them could, too, for that matter. The sooner we get back to Cairo, the sooner we will all be better."

"On that account, I must agree."

The two rose and returned to work. Albion had a way of getting his intentions across to her without speaking. It wasn't a magical connection—they seemed to understand each other on a deeper level than she had expected.

While Perri and the others slept, Eudo, Rowan, and a few Disciples of Horus went to the temple and purged it with fire. They and the workers removed the charred bodies and cleaned the interior of the building. Muggle archaeologists would believe it all happened in ancient times.

Removing the tablet took some planning. They first dislodged it from its legs without damaging them. Once detached, they used the Levitation Charm to carry the great slab, on its narrow side, out through the doors and into the desert sun. The legs were then removed. They had writing on them, so they belonged with the tablet.

*** 

  
Rafal made his recovery as the team worked. When he joined everyone around the bonfire on the fifth night after the incident at the temple, he looked much better. Most of the scars on his face had vanished, although one was likely to remain for the rest of his days. He limped, as his right leg continued to heal, but he refused help as he sat himself down with his men.

"I am glad to see you up and about, Mr. al-Moussa," said Perri as the proud man accepted a plate of freshly hunted antelope. He said nothing but nodded a greeting to her.

"It's time to return to Cairo," said Albion as he washed his food down with water. "We've removed everything magical and all references to wizards. There's nothing left for us to do here."

"So, now it's a long and arduous journey back the way we came?" said Eudo despondently. "And we're missing most of our equipment and animals."

Albion laughed, and the curse breaker shot him a dark look. "I'm sorry, Eudo. But I think I have some good news. I brought along a Portkey to Cairo, and it was not among the gear we lost. We can make an instantaneous journey back to civilization."

"Ah, that _does_ cheer me, Albion! A toast to the good doctor and his Portkey!" They all raised their drinks and drained their cups.

"So this is what it takes to lighten your opinion of Portkeys?" asked Perri with a grin.

"Indubitably!"

"Rafal," the doctor addressed the Egyptian, who looked up at the mention of his name. "You and the Disciples of Horus can claim the site. I know we are taking most of the magical artifacts, but you may keep the throne, and I will send you a copy of the writing from the tablet, in its original hieratic. Since my people were the ones who fought Kemsekhem, we will bring the body back to the Ministry, but I will insist upon sharing anything we learn with you and your people."

"That would be acceptable, Dr. Vance," Mr. al-Moussa said with a slight bow of his head. "You showed us respect, and we appreciate what you've done for us. I only hope your Ministry will be as willing to mend relations."

Albion addressed the workers. "Now, that just leaves you, Taahir. The Portkey can't transport you and all your people and gear."

His friend smiled. "There is no need to worry about us. Without you wizards to slow us down, we can make good time back to the Nile. We would prefer that."

The doctor and his comrade considered each other for a moment, then embraced. When they separated, Albion laughed.

"Farewell, Taahir. You're a good friend and skilled man. I'll see you on your return to Cairo."

"Then we will drink the night away!"

"That we will," said Albion. "That we will."

Those who were leaving met in the courtyard before the partially restored palace. They gathered together with their gear and the body of Kemsekhem, who lay on the tablet. Mr. Hamm stood bound by a spell between the two Aurors.

"All right, then. Everyone touch each other and the dead god, and we'll be leaving." They all formed a chain of hands, several of them touching bags and the tablet that held the body of the ancient priest. From a bag, Albion withdrew an old sandal and setting it on the ancient table, he pointed his wand at it. Nothing appeared to happen, but the doctor put his wand away, a look of satisfaction on his face.

He took Perri's hand. "Ready? On the count of three. One, two, _three_!" He grabbed the sandal with his free hand.

Perri felt the familiar tugging at her navel and was swept off her feet in a sudden windstorm that she knew only affected those in the chain of hands. The wind swirled and howled around her, and she was aware of only two things: the warmth of Albion's hand as it gripped hers tightly, and Arati's hand holding onto her other.

Then, as suddenly as it began, it ended, the gale diminishing quickly. This time she was prepared, landing safely on the ground with only a few steps to steady herself.

Looking around, she found all her friends, the tablet, Mr. Hamm, and bags in the small courtyard in Cairo.

"We're back!" said Albion with relief. "And I must admit, I'm glad to be away from the lost city of Nekhneten."

***

Perri and her coworkers spent the day enjoying the comforts of Cairo. They gave their statements, which took the remainder of the morning, though Albion was closed up with Mr. Dent for the day. They wandered the bazaars and visited the pyramids of Giza. They knew it was to be their last day in Egypt, and so they made the most of it.

It seemed Rafal got the word out to his people to leave the team alone, as there were no incidents with the Disciples of Horus. They occasionally saw Egyptians scowl at them from a distance, but they just watched and let them pass. Arati didn't like the looks the local wizards gave them and wanted to do something about it, but Rowan held her back.

"I know you're not done with this adventure, but the rest of the team is. Don't start anything that could get us all into trouble."

"But Rowan, _they_ are starting it with their disrespectful looks. It would be a sign of weakness to do nothing."

"Sometimes, it takes more strength to resist a provocation than to rush into the fight," said Perri as they walked.

"Where is that from?" asked Eudo, his eyebrows raised in curiosity.

She shrugged. "Perpugilliam Atwood?"

"I think it came from somewhere," said Thaddeus.

"Perhaps. I'm not nearly clever enough to make up pearls of wisdom like that."

"You are far wiser than you think."

They stopped at a small cafe and sat around a table outside, in view of the main street. A canopy extended out from the building to provide shade for the patrons. Thus, shielded from the sun, the five wizards enjoyed the breezes coming in from the river as they ate and talked. Inevitably, the conversation turned to their mission.

"Are any of you as suspicious of this Egyptian branch of the Ministry as I am?" said Eudo conspiratorially.

"What do you mean, Eudo?" Perri frowned. She believed the Ministry, and Albion, in particular, were reputable.

"Well, ever since we got here, I felt they've been holding things back. Like the whole Disciples of Horus rubbish. They knew about the cult before we arrived, and yet they gave us no warning. They didn't tell us how dangerous the mission really was."

"Rafal's people had never, before now, resorted to this level of violence," said Rowan. "The Ministry had no reason to suspect anything different upon our arrival."

"But what about that Anubis trouble? Now, I know most of us like that Dr. Vance chap, but he must have known what we would find when we arrived at the city."

"No," said Perri. "In fact, I was with him when he laid eyes on it. There was no mistaking the surprise on his face when he saw it was occupied."

Eudo harrumphed derisively. "I mean no disrespect to you, Miss Atwood, but you have grown rather close to the doctor. Your eyes may be clouded when he is concerned."

"Don't listen to him, Perri," said Arati at once. "Some people speak without rational thought—or tact, for that matter." She shot a dark glance at the curse breaker.

"But he was Hamm's dear friend!" continued Eudo. "How could Dr. Vance miss such a big character flaw?"

"I suspect Albion always knew Hamm to be ambitious," said Rowan calmly. "The wizard was from Slytherin House, after all."

All faces turned toward him. The Auror shrugged. "I like to know as much as I can about the people involved in my mission. So, I researched everyone before we got underway."

"Everyone?" said Perri. "What House was Albion from?"

"Why, Gryffindor, of course."

She was not ready to give up on her defense of the dashing doctor. "After all we learned about Kemsekhem, there is no way Albion—or anyone else in the Egyptian Ministry—could have predicted what happened."

Eudo took a sip of his drink. "I'm only saying the doctor should have expected Hamm to betray him at some point. Slytherins are never trustworthy."

"That is not true," Perri countered. "And if Albion was too trusting, it was in his own eyes! He saw Hamm lying dead after being struck down by that curse."

"A curse that wasn't there," said Eudo.

"It _was_ there. Kemsekhem had his servants break it. The only one they couldn't remove was the one you found."

"Which ceased to exist once the wizard died," said Eudo. "I checked."

"Do you think Mr. Dent will allow us to take the scepter back to England?" asked Arati.

"He has no choice in the matter," said Thaddeus. All eyes looked his way, and he explained. "I brought documents with me, signed by the Minister of Magic himself. It said I was to bring back any magical artifact at my discretion. I told Mr. Dent the scepter was returning with us, and he accepted it. He is, after all, a reasonable man."

Perri looked darkly at the Mysteries man. "When were you planning to tell us about that?"

"Why, I just have! I was under orders given directly to me, not to the team."

"Naturally you decided it had to come back to London." Perri's dissatisfaction dripped from every word.

"The farther away from the throne, the better. I know Dr. Vance gave it to the Disciples of Horus, but I can trust the Ministry will try to change that. They'll want it in their control. Leaving the scepter with them as well was a risk I couldn't take."

Perri opened her mouth for a retort, but it died on her lips. As painful as it was to admit it, he was right. Albion might not be able to convince his superiors that the Egyptian Wizarding community was safe to deal with.

She sighed. "Very well. You have a good point. It's too dangerous to keep both artifacts in the same country."

"Then everything is wrapped up nicely," said Eudo.

"Yes," said Arati. "I suspect we will be leaving for home tomorrow morning."

Perri gazed wistfully out at the men and animals bustling by on the street. "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave."

"And what do you plan to do about Albion?" The smile Arati flashed her left no room for doubt as to her meaning.

Perri glanced from face to face, all of whom watched her avidly. "Now, really! It's times like these when I wish we followed the Muggle customs of the day. Muggles would never intrude on a person's love life like this."

"So, there _is_ a love life!" said Arati, her smile widening. Thaddeus' wry grin shrunk and for a moment, Perri thought it might have disappeared entirely.

She shook her head. "I honestly don't know what we have. We've had a few intimate moments, and we shared a kiss. But that is all there was to it!"

"What's important at this juncture is how you _feel_ ," said Arati sagely. "Do you want to stay with him, Perri?"

"No! I want to return to London. Egypt is not my home."

"Then, it goes nowhere. You'll go back to England, and he'll remain in Cairo. You might send owls from time to time, but it won't last."

Thaddeus let his habitual grin grow a little too big for Perri's liking. Would the handsome, but mysterious, blond man come calling once they were back home? She told herself she wouldn't like that, but smiled anyway. 


	24. Farewell to Egypt

That night, Albion took Perri out for her last night in Egypt. Cairo was beautiful with the lights from shops and restaurants. The roads were less crowded but still busy with foot traffic as people went here and there to enjoy the nightlife. They ate at an excellent restaurant, where they made idle conversation, followed by shopping at the bazaar, where Perri bought some jewelry. At last, they took a walk along the Nile. Perri was fascinated by the river, and they strolled, hand-in-hand on a walkway that traced the shore.

"So, is the plan to let the Muggles 'find' the ruins of Nekhneten on their own, once Rafal and his people have left?" Perri gazed out over the immense sheet of water, broken only occasionally by a felucca boat or dahabeeyah. Most of the traffic on the river at that hour was for tourists. Albion held her hand as he stood beside her, the warmth of his touch sending sparks of electricity through her that made her heart beat faster. She took a deep breath to control it. _I'm returning to London tomorrow,_ she told herself.

"I was wondering when you would bring up the mission," said Albion with a smile.

"I'm curious. Am I wrong in wanting to know how our efforts will affect the people in this wonderful country?"

Albion chuckled warmly. "No. Not at all. And yes, that is the plan. We'll want it found soon, though, so we are likely to have one of our people start rumors about the place."

"Can they be trusted to treat the site with proper respect?"

"They are a reasonably careful people. The ancient city should be in good hands."

"That's encouraging."

They paused to gaze again at the river and the archaeologist regarded her face, in profile. He watched her for some time as she marveled at the sights, his lips spread in a gentle smile. Perri could see his stare from the corner of her eye and feared what it could mean. She suspected his intentions but knew it could not happen. If she didn't say something—anything to divert him from his current line of thought, he might say something they would both regret. Perri opened her mouth to speak...

"Stay here," he said, beating her to the punch.

"Why? Where are you going?"

He sighed. "Stay _here_ in Egypt."

It _was_ what she had expected, after all. With a deep breath, she steeled herself for the unwanted conversation. "Albion! You know I can't do that. I have a job at the Ministry."

"Transfer here. Then we can be together. You and I can explore the country as partners, searching for more amazing finds like Nekhneten."

"Oh, that does sound tempting..." Perri said wistfully. Then the memory of the temple came back into her mind. The danger was terrible, and Albion had all but ignored her in his fervor to examine the artifacts. Would he ignore her at every find?

"Your talents would be put to good use here. You would be indispensable. And then we could..." he trailed off and looked away, unable to meet her gaze.

Perri's eyes narrowed. "And we could _what_ , Albion?"

The hardy explorer fidgeted. He ran his hand through his hair as he stammered. "Well—I—" He gazed out at the water, still unable to look at her. "I know it's too soon, that we should take the time to court properly, but—" Albion turned suddenly and looked down into her brown eyes.

"Perri, I love you!" he said, and his shoulders slumped, as though it had taken tremendous physical effort to say those four words.

"Oh, Albion!" The truth was, she had no idea how she felt toward him. There was no denying her attraction, with the tingle of electricity when he touched her, and the heat that flooded her body when he smiled at her. Even when he spoke her name. At that moment, she yearned to be with him, and for him to hold her and kiss her. But did she _love_ him? Her heart remained agonizingly inscrutable.

"Say you love me, Perri. Then we can be together."

She looked up at him, at the desperate hopefulness in his eyes. Those brown orbs vulnerable, pleading. Then she sighed.

"I am so sorry, Albion!" Perri turned away from him. The Nile had lost its beauty, and all she wanted at that moment was to go home. "Love has no place in my life right now. I am tempted, sorely tempted, to stay here with you. But I know I would regret it. Do you remember what you said—that I have a passion that inspires you? That passion is for adventure—but not only in Egypt, but the _world_ , Albion. It's my desire, my _need_ to see the world and experience what it has to offer. Albion, my dear, I hope you understand."

He remained silent for a long time, standing behind her as she watched the boats drift lazily along the river. Water lapped softly against the posts of the walkway. A raven crowed in the distance.

"We can keep in touch," he said at last. His voice was subdued, defeated. "Send owls."

"Of course. I would love that." Perri tried to sound optimistic, but for the first time, it failed her.

Albion walked her back to the Hotel Cairo. They stood at the door and shared an awkward moment. Then, she threw herself into his arms and they embraced, long and hard. Tears streamed down her cheeks and onto his robes. He held her and she yearned to remain forever in his arms, but at last, he released her and the moment passed.

She looked into his face and their eyes met. They kissed. It was long and passionate. It was a goodbye kiss, and deep in her heart, she knew it was their last.

***

The next morning, Perri entered the atrium of the Hotel Cairo dressed in blue robes that matched the Egyptian sky, carrying nothing but her handbag and parasol. The enchanted parasol's color kept switching from sky blue to periwinkle—it had never been right since it was damaged in the Erumpent stampede. Arati and Rowan were already there. They waited patiently on the benches against the wall for the remaining wizards, who were taking their time.

Arati looked at the parasol in annoyance every time its color shifted.

Perri shrugged. "It's broken."

"Let me see it," the Auror said and Perri handed it over. Arati examined it. She opened it and shook it, then cast _Reparo_ on it a couple of times. Then, as she was handing it back to Perri, she snatched it back and slammed it, point first, on the floor. The clatter echoed throughout the great hall, but the color shimmered, then snapped to a perfect sky blue. She handed it back to Perri with a satisfied smile.

"Well, I for one am ready to be rid of the heat and the dust!" Eudo's voice carried across the near-empty atrium as he and Thaddeus entered several minutes later.

"I just want to get safely back to London before Mr. Dent changes his mind about you-know-what," said Thaddeus gravely.

Perri and the Aurors rose and joined them as they made their way to the entrance.

The short journey from the hotel to the courtyard where they had first arrived in Cairo was managed in silence. They were all keen to blend into the crowd that filled the street and not draw attention to themselves. Perri thought she saw members of the Disciples of Horus watching them, and Arati exchanged a look with her in confirmation. The men merely watched them go by and made no moves toward them.

The sun had only recently risen, and already the day's heat descended upon them. The humidity spawned by the Nile mingled with it, making the air oppressive. Perri agreed with Eudo's complaints for perhaps the first time on their mission. She looked forward to returning to the cool climate of a London spring. And to think, only two weeks ago, she was excited to experience the heat of the desert. There were things in Egypt she would miss—and one person in particular—but she would not miss the weather.

The relative coolness of the tunnel through the building offered little respite from the heat of the day, and in a few short minutes, they emerged into the courtyard. Mr. Redmund Dent of the Department of Archaeology stepped out from the cover of the awning to join them in the center of the open space.

"Well, it seems you're prepared to return home. I trust your last night in Cairo was a pleasant one." Nods and a few spoken acknowledgments followed, but Perri smiled weakly. Her gaze scanned grounds, but Albion did not appear from the shade. _Had he not come to see me off?_ she thought.

Mr. Dent cleared his throat as the team loitered in the courtyard, glancing around for the Portkey. They all turned toward him.

"I would like to say that I appreciate all that you have done for us. The mission was, I must say, far more dangerous than any of us had expected, but you proved yourselves to be of stern stuff. You completed the job and brought my man back safely. Thank you all for your hard efforts. And you are welcome back here at any time. Just, er... next time, don't start any brawls in our pubs, please."

There was chuckling among the group, and even Dent smiled.

"Oh, and here..." The department head handed Perri a scroll. It bore the blue seal of the Egyptian Ministry of Magic on it. "This is a letter to your esteemed Mr. Havisham, explaining all you went through and how appreciative we are of your service."

He then produced from a bag another gourd. It was different from the Portkey that had brought them to Cairo. He placed it on the ground and pointed his wand at it. It flashed and bounced, then lay still.

"All right! It's ready. Everyone touch it, and in three seconds, you'll be heading home. Thank you again for coming, and I look forward to seeing some of you in the future!" He stepped back as the others crowded around the gourd. They bent down low and touched it.

Once again, Perri felt the familiar tugging at her navel, followed by the whooshing of wind and the sensation of being caught up in a tornado. She closed her eyes and rode it out until it abruptly ended and she landed heavily on her feet in the side room of the Portkey Office.

The door opened as they were still steadying themselves from the trip, and the same bored clerk swept in, deactivated the Portkey with her wand, and snatched it up.

"You had best leave the room quickly," she said, her voice lacking all passion. "A group of ten is arriving from Ireland in five seconds."

Everyone grabbed their gear and ran from the room as more wizards appeared within it.

The team loitered in the main room of the Portkey Office. When it came down to it, they were reluctant to leave each other. They stood around in awkward silence as the ten Irish wizards pushed past them and exited the office, then Eudo gave a curt nod.

"Well, I suppose this is it," he said and the others all mumbled agreement. He paused for a moment. "I guess I should be getting along. It was a pleasure working with all of you." He shook each wizard's hand in turn. At Perri, he hesitated, then shook hers.

"I was rough on you at the beginning," he said gruffly. "But I was wrong. You've been an indispensable asset, and I've learned a lot from you."

"Thank you, Eudo," was all she could say in return. _He has learned, hasn't he?_ she mused, regarding his attempt at being humble.

"We'll all have to meet for lunch some day. Someone send a memo with the details," Eudo said, then left without another word.

Thaddeus shook everyone's hand. "This artifact must be delivered to the Department of Mysteries. It's been a pleasure." He also paused before Perri, but instead of speaking, he avoided her gaze, shook her hand, then left.

Rowan nodded. "Perri," he said shaking her hand. "If you ever want to become an Auror, I will vouch for you."

He glanced at his partner. "See you soon." His long legs took him from the room in three quick strides.

That left Perri alone with Arati.

"How are you doing?" the Auror asked her.

"I'm fine. I should ask you the same question."

"Oh, I'm recovered. As much as I need to be. I've added a few scars to my collection." She grinned.

"But are you okay?" Arati persisted. "I noticed Dr. Vance didn't show up to see us off."

Perri wished her new friend hadn't said that. Her eyes watered and she turned away. "I am fine," she lied again, but with a finality that said the conversation was over. She didn't expect the Auror to respect that, but she had to try.

Arati regarded her for a moment before shaking her head slowly. "There's a story there, and I want to hear it. Tomorrow, lunch. Just you and me."

Perri smiled. At least she offered her a day to prepare. " _The Goblin Gourmet_?"

Her petite friend wrinkled her nose. "No. I know of a better place."

"A pub?"

Arati grinned.

The two strolled out the door and down the hallway toward the moving stairs. As they walked, Perri asked the question that was burning in her mind.

"I wanted to get home and have things go back to normal. That won't happen, will it?"

"Nope. After this, everything will change for you."

"Two weeks ago, I longed for adventure. But I assumed my normal life would be waiting for me when I returned home. I'm afraid of how things will change."

Arati smiled. "You'll have to find a new 'normal.' And you will. You're a strong witch, Perri. You'll adjust and do fine."

"I hope so."

They paused at the stairs, which ground their way upward. Arati turned to her. "You're a field agent now. You have proven yourself, and there is no way Mr. Havisham will let you just sit in your office. But you'll do splendidly, Perri. You will always do splendidly."

She pulled her into a strong hug and held her for a long time. Then, the Auror hopped onto a step and began to rise.

"Meet me at the fountain, tomorrow at noon. If you don't I'll find you!"

Perri grinned "I'll be there!"

She took a deep breath, as if to clear her mind of the past two weeks' events, and stepped on a stair. _My life has changed. I can feel it. And perhaps I will be ready. After all, it can't be harder than Egypt was._


End file.
